Amor entre espinas
by AngyG
Summary: Candy y Terry se conocieron en unas vacación se, sin darse cuenta entre ellos surge mas que una amistad, pero el destino con sus luces y sombras le pondrán obstáculos a su amor y ellos tendrán que superar, si el amor es fuerte este triunfara. espero les guste mi historia. disfrútenla. Candy,Terry, Anthony, Albert, Susana.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su escritora original Kyoko Mizuki y la Mangaka Igarashi. En mi mente surgió una historia algo distinta, pero con matices de la original, siempre pensé que esta pareja no podría terminar de otra manera si no juntos y en mi historia quiero plasmarla.

"Cuando se ama de verdad, se deja, se aleja, no se impone, no se obliga"

Prefacio:

El inicio de una verdadera historia de amor. Una historia que se va construyendo poco a poco hasta hacerse firme, se presentaran obstáculos, y tendrán que luchar para vencerlos. Se enfrentaran a los sentimientos más miserables y tendrán que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por la razón.

El egoísmo y la maldad estarán a flote, pero el amor que lo puede todo, jamas desaparece, este es el motor para que estas almas se unan y puedan vivir su amor a toda plenitud.

Espero que les guste. Favor sugerencias. Sus criticas bienvenidas buenas, malas en fin, todo lo que me ayude a superar a mejorar.

gracias,

su servidora


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Sentimientos Confusos**

Era el año de 1,975. Una tarde esplendida del mes de Mayo, lleno de mucho verdor, praderas hermosas en las afueras de la Ciudad de Chicago, al norte de Illinois, muy cerca del lago Michigan, precisamente Oak Park, lugar hermoso, pintoresco , factible para un día de escaparates y pasar un momento ameno cerca de la naturaleza. Ella se encontraba pasando unas merecidas vacaciones, esa hermosa mujer de profundos ojos esmeraldas y melena rizada, tan dorada como el mismísimo sol. Había pasado varios días haciendo negociaciones. Ella, una rica heredera de los consorcios Ardlay, quien un mes atrás había estado en Londres cerrando grandes contratos en una de las prestigiosas Empresas nada más y nada menos en "El Imperio", su padre Sir William Ardlay le había heredado en vida para que ella se fuera familiarizando con los negocios e hiciera un futuro seguro y prometedor.

Sir William, un hombre con un porte seguro, de una elegancia innata, con unos ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios, a sus 38 años aún no se establecía con familia propia, la verdad que entre los negocios, eventos sociales, viajes no había tiempo para pensar en banalidades según él. Sin embargo su Tía, la Señora Elroy le instaba que conociera y entablara amistades con las señoritas de sociedad, algún día debería elegir con quien casarse y tener hijos propios, los cuales ella consideraba que merecían el derecho del apellido y el dinero. No es necesario decir que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que su sobrino adorado haya adoptado a una chiquilla que quien sabe de dónde venía y que mañas habría tomada en un hospicio, más aun que le haya sido dada parte de la fortuna a la preciosa Candy. En Resumen no era del agrado de la Gran Dama, simplemente la detestaba! si por ella fuese, hace mucho que la rubia pecosa no sería una Ardlay.

El Magnate Ardlay había amasado una enorme y cuantiosa fortuna, en los Estados Unidos eran muy conocidos los Bancos Ardlay y la Fabrica de Plata a cargo de Candy. El trato de el para con sus empleados era impecable, conformaba su fórmula, su regla de oro y no le fallaba, pues estaba convencido que para el mejor funcionamiento de una Empresa no hay nada mejor que la tranquilidad y la satisfacción de sus colaboradores, todos desde el más humilde hasta el mas encumbrado le tenían gran aprecio y estima. Mas allá de esto en sus cavilaciones constantes Sir William se cuestionaba tener algún día su propia familia, solo que estaba difícil encontrar la mujer que llenara sus expectativas, no se refería al dinero, era en lo menos que le importaba, las damas sobre todo a las que su tía quería que conociera tenían si muchísimo dinero, pero muchas de ellas carecían de cerebro, aunque claro también había conocido chicas adineradas muy inteligentes, pero hasta el momento no habían logrado captar la atención del Magnate.

-Tiene que ser una mujer capaz de entenderme! –Decía sumido en sus pensamientos -Una mujer que llene mis expectativas, que me complemente, que yo pueda amar sin preocupaciones y que le pueda dedicar el tiempo necesario, eso es todo, tener una familia no es cosa de juegos- cansado de la situación dijo:- no sé por qué la tía no puede entender eso?

-Hijo, que pasa? Desde que volviste te he visto muy pensativo, que sucede William? – Pregunto la tía-Has pensado en lo que te he dicho? Es hora que te establezcas, los negocios van muy bien, has capacitado muy bien a Jorge y puede ser un buen representante, no es necesario que viajes más, piénsalo hijo, es hora, ya tienes 38 años y la vida se nos pasa volando, además Archie se está especializando y será un digno sucesor nuestro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **Una noticia en Puerta**

William Albert, cansado de oír las mismas cantaletas, dio tremendo suspiro, harto de la situación: - Lo pensare, Tía. Yo….por ahora lo que necesito es descansar, si no te molesta, me retiro y por favor que nadie me perturbe. Sera que es mucho pedir? – Dijo bastante molesto- Gracias. Con su permiso Tia-. Se alejó a su habitación dejando a una Tía confusa, jamás su sobrino se había portado así y como no estarlo si la Tía cada vez que podía le decía lo mismo, que ya estas viejo, que parecerás el abuelo de tus hijos, que no los veras crecer, en fin puras tonterías, según el hermoso Rubio.

La verdad es que William Albert Ardlay era un amante de la libertad, de la naturaleza, el matrimonio para él, significa hacer cimientos en un lugar y no estaba dispuesto a eso, solo la idea de pensarlo le daba escalofríos, Sin embargo muchas veces lo había pensado , lo cierto es que su libertad es su muy adorada compañera y por el momento él no está dispuesto a perderle, el día que eso sucediera, seria por alguien que lo cautive y valga la pena dejarlo todo y por qué no, si es una chica que comprende sus convicciones se mantendrían viajando por todo el mundo , eso es lo que el mas anhelaba compartir su libertad en compañía, pero como no cree que hubiese alguien dispuesto a seguir sus ideas, prefiere seguir como hasta ahora, pero hacérselo entender a la tía, es algo muy difícil, por no decir ¡imposible!

-Qué bueno que no le interesa Candy, sino la pobre también tendría que soportar lo mismo todos los días!, por cierto cuanto hace que no hablo con ella! -Que clase de padre soy!- se dijo dibujando una sonrisa- "Padre"...como estarás Candy? Espero que la estés pasando de maravilla en tus vacaciones…se lo merece, mi niña. Ha trabajo tanto, espero que algún día encuentre el amor de su vida y sea muy feliz. –Pensaba lleno de melancolía y tomando en sus manos una Carta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **Reminiscencias de un amor fallido**

16 años atrás

Albert siguiendo los mismos pasos de su padre, en cuanto a nobleza y ayuda sincera, pero con una petición especial por parte de Anthony Brown, había adoptado a Candy, su sobrino apreciado y la chica rubia quienes se habían enamorado cuando eran unos niños, se habían visto forzados a separarse. Los padres de Anthony no miraban con buenos ojos la amistad que había surgido entre los chicos. Candy contaba con apenas 11 años y Anthony 13, se habían conocido por casualidad y ambos se gustaban. Les inquietaba pensar que entre ellos pudiera haber algo más, de lo cual era necesario tomar decisiones y acciones drásticas, realmente los chicos mostraban estar muy compenetrados. Candy no era apreciada por los señores Brown. –Una huérfana!, no, no es para mi hijo, él se merece una chica de buena familia. Esa chica es bella, pero no es de Abolengo y eso no traería para nada ningún beneficio a nuestra Familia- Había informado a su esposa, quien estuvo de acuerdo en hacer lo que el marido indicara, por el bienestar de su hijo

Así pues cuando Candy tenía 12 años y Anthony 14 al segundo se lo llevaron a Inglaterra, con la convicción de estudiar y prepararse. Anthony no podía oponerse, era menor de edad y tenía que acatar las decisiones de sus progenitores. Solo se preguntaba si algún día volvería a ver a la hermosa Candy. Con la idea de que, A veces hay que pisar las espinas que se encuentra en el camino para poder avanzar, Así que un día antes le había pedido a su tío que se encargara de ella, el conocía la historia de Candy y aunque Anthony no le hubiese pedido nada, él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a esa chiquilla, que le tomo mucho cariño y no se equivocó, ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha y muy capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida, a pesar que había sido muy querida por las señoritas del lugar, ellas querían que Candy encontrara una familia y fuera feliz

1975, ya habían pasado largos 16 años, sin verse, ni abrazarse, solo mantenían una correspondencia esporádica, cuando les daba tiempo. Anthony se había convertido a sus 29 años, en un prestigioso y prominente Doctor, amante de la lectura y de las Rosas, era un hombre culto y muy refinado, parece que al pasar de los años las cosas se habían enfriado, la correspondencia era muy escasa, 4 años atrás habían intercambiado una fotografía, él estaba pensando en regresar a América, quería volver a verla, asentarse allá y ver que sucedía con su vida tanto profesional como sentimental, quería volver a ver a Candy. Ella mientras tanto tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, había recibido su misiva, pero algo la tenía muy inquieta, ansiosa y angustiada, no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando. Seguía paseando por la ciudad en su escrutinio por aquellos lugares preciosos, la playa había sido el último de su recorrido, pensaba luego ir a cenar al Old Town, temprano había pasado por una tienda comprando un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color verde y unas sandalias de playa a juego, se veía preciosa con su cabello rizado hasta la cintura, era una bella mujer, cualquier hombre quedaría prendado de esa chica pecosilla de ojos esmeraldas.

Que me está pasando?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 **Confusiones y Recriminaciones**

-No sé qué me pasa? Debería sentirme feliz por su regreso, Tengo tantos deseos de verle, pero al mismo tiempo tengo mucho miedo. No sé qué clase de sentimiento guardo por ti, no sé qué esperas con tu venida, yo, en realidad estoy confundida- al pasar por la orilla de la playa A lo lejos diviso a unos jinetes, sintió deseos de montar y olvidarse un poco de sus preocupaciones, pero luego inmediatamente desistió, visiblemente apenada pues los hombres que se acercaban vieron el ímpetu de ella.

-Señorita! Desea montar uno de nuestros caballos?- pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Muchas gracias señor….Candy se quedó ensimismada

-Adrian, mi nombre es Adrián Marlow-contesto de inmediato, extendiéndole la mano

-Mucho gusto! Vera, le agradezco sinceramente su ofrecimientos, es usted muy amable, pero de repente no me siento bien, quizás en otra ocasión le tome la palabra y le acepte, claro está, si aún sigue en pie su invitación., Vengo muy a menudo y quizás algún día lo vuelva a ver, por lo pronto muchas gracias.

-No se preocupe señorita, pero… se siente bien?, la veo algo pálida!- si gusta puedo llevarla a mi casa, mi hija podría ayudarle en algo, si usted lo desea.

-Oh, no! Por favor, no es de cuidados, solamente he estado algo indispuesta, pero esto pasará- dijo con una sonrisa característica propia en ella- Gracias por su preocupación Señor Adrián. Que cabeza la mía, mi nombre es Candice Ardlay, para mis amigos soy Candy, puede llamarme así.

-Candy, Entonces tengo que decirte que si me consideras tu amigo deja de llamarme "Señor" solo dime Adrián a secas, nada más, Apenas tengo 47 años , estoy en la plena flor de mi juventud- expreso con una sonrisa, la chica le había agradado.. Espero que algún día conozcas a mi hija, ella es muy joven, se llama Susana, es muy dulce y es la luz de mis ojos.

-Claro! Así será. Debo irme, hasta pronto..-Contesto Candy y se retiró extendiendo una mano.

Una vez alejada, pensó en la amabilidad de las personas y en lo mucho que le gustaría vivir en ese lugar para siempre, lejos de la ciudad, sin las recriminaciones y malas vistas de la tía abuela, a la Señora poco le importaba el destino de Candy, pero si había una preocupación y era el apellido, constantemente le repudiaba a William que esa mujer no era digna de llevarlo y que en una de sus locuras rebeldes terminaría casándose con un Don nadie, poniendo en riesgo la fortuna. Candy recordaba a punto de derramar unas lágrimas, las cuales contuvo con mucha dificultad, no entendía que le pasaba, su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel, tenía miedo, pero ¿De que? le había sobresaltado una gran melancolía y algo acongojaba su corazón, no podía descifrarlo…..-Anthony! Y las lágrimas salieron a borbotones, ya sin poder controlarlas-Candy! Se dijo así misma- Que llorona eres!-Solo son nervios - y de nuevo menciono el nombre de "¡Anthony!" con un dejo de tristeza. –Hasta que lo tenga frente a frente podre saber qué es lo que siento en verdad y así poder cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, dar paso a otra historia- dijo con convicción, Candy sentía una inmensa tristeza, no es que no quisiera a Anthony, pero aquel que conoció de niños, a este Anthony no tenía idea de quien era, que esperaría el de nuevo, ella ya no estaba segura de sentir lo mismo por él, prácticamente no lo conocía y solo pensar en eso temblaba de miedo, una cosa es que supiera de su vida por cartas y otra saber quién era en verdad Anthony, lo sentía un perfecto desconocido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **Quien dijo que no existe el amor a primera vista?**

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que desde que llego a la playa sus movimientos habían sido observados por un joven de larga melena, ojos tan azules como el mar, era un hombre muy bello, cejas pobladas, y una cara muy varonil, pero bien delineada, sus manos perfectas, parecieran manos que tocan con delicadeza un piano. Ella con la cabeza baja y los ojos agua, tropezó con el hombre, cabe señalar que él lo hizo a propósito, quería conocer de cerca a esa chica. La había visto reír y de repente también llorar. Se preguntaba como una chica tan bella estaba en ese lugar, sola y llorando, que pena le sobrecarga el corazón.

-ups, perdón señor, no fue mi intención, disculpe

-pero que ven mis ojos, que chica tan distraída, eh? Dijo en tono sarcástico-Candy se le quedo viendo, jamás había visto a un muchacho tan guapo, se ahogó en sus profundas lagunas y volvió en si cuando este le dijo:

-Por qué me miras así? Acaso te gusto? Conozco un lugar donde puedes declararme tu amor!, vamos?-Candy reacciono de inmediato, el joven le resulto arrogante y grosero! Y molesta dijo:

-por supuesto que no iré a ningún lado, quien se cree usted? Señor arrogancia, engreído y mal educado.-Candy se había encendido- grosero. Fíjese por dónde camina, no creo que no me haya visto desde lejos, pretencioso.

-Calma por favor, está bien, disculpa, pero ya no te enojes, que se te ven más las pecas y de seguro estas orgullosa de esa naricita chata-dijo el, queriendo contener una sonora carcajada.

-Pero que le importa como soy, quítese de mi camino, a mí me gustan mis pecas, envidioso.

Candy se retiró furiosa del lugar y dejó, pero dejo a un Joven ansioso de conocer mas de ella.

A la mañana siguiente ella volvió a la playa, ya estaba un poco más relajada que el día anterior, estaba tomando las cosas con calma, no debía apresurarse a diagnósticos sin estar segura. Pasaron varios minutos y de nuevo allí estaba el chico mas bello, arrogante y pretencioso, se acerca a ella dejando a un lado su lado sarcástico.

-Espera! Le dice a Candy al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a dar la vuelta en cuanto lo vio.

-Que quieres? Seguirte burlando de mí? Pues fíjate que no te lo voy a permitir!, eres tan nefasto! No me caes bien así que adiós y dio la media vuelta habiendo dado dos pasos, cuando….

-Discúlpame! -Dijo en un susurro tan decidido que Candy captó perfectamente, sin embargo fingió no escucharle.

-Que?-no salía de su sorpresa

-Por favor acepta mis disculpas, no quise hacerte enojar la otra vez, pero es que cuando te vi haciendo esas muecas a solas, sentí curiosidad, por favor discúlpame. Me presentare: mi nombre es Terence Granchester, puedes llamarme Terry.

-Granchester? Acaso tienes algo que ver con…..Candy había escuchado sobre la Familia Granchester de Inglaterra, pensó si eran los mismos de los cuales tenía conocimiento.

-Si. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, dime cómo te llamas?-desvió de inmediato la conversación a otros terrenos, para Terence menos dolorosos

-Candice Ardlay y bien-dijo Candy pensando- acepto tus disculpas.

-Tienes que ver con los Ardlay de Chicago?-Dijo un tanto sorprendido

-En realidad sí, soy hija del Señor William Ardlay-dijo ella con mucho orgullo al recordar a su padre adoptivo y amigo.

-su hija?, pero él es muy joven- Terry no entendía y frunciendo el ceño, pensó que Candy le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Perdona, no te aclare bien la situación, soy su hija adoptiva, pero lo veo como a mi hermano, ese que nunca tuve y…. disculpa debo irme.

-Que pasa? Por qué de repente te callas?-dijo el bastante intrigado.

-No es nada!, solo que ya es muy tarde y no he comido nada desde la mañana.

-Puedo acompañarte?- Dijo el muchacho, ella lo pensó varios minutos

-No es necesario, no me perderé.

-Por favor, si no aceptas que te acompañe, entenderé que sigues enojada conmigo y tus aceptaciones han sido mentiras, solo deja que te acompañe. Quizás te puedo invitar a comer que me dices?

-Solo si prometes no preguntarme –

-asustado dijo-pero si eres tú, la que no ha dejado de hablar-ella logro sonreír

-Si? Ja ja ja, perdón.

Terence admiro la sonrisa más bella, más hermosa que jamas había visto, una sonrisa que llego hasta la mirada y le hizo olvidar parte de los problemas que le atormentaban su adolorido corazón, quiso conocer más de ella y se prometió que buscaría los medios para acercarse más, la chica le gustaba y esa sonrisa ilumino su alma, además de sus risas y lágrimas vio que era una chica difícil, pero para un Granchester, nada es imposible.-se dijo asi mismo con voz decidida y con una esperanza nueva.

Asi conforme pasaban los días, la amistad de ellos iba creciendo y creciendo, pasaban algunos ratos juntos a la orilla de la playa, en el parque en fin el sitio era ideal para encontrarse en cualquier lugar, un día como de tantos paseaban a la orilla de la playa, Terry había logrado romper la coraza que Candy solía poner y ella sin saberlo logro cambios drásticos en la personalidad del muchacho, poco a poco la Dulce Candy se le iba metiendo en cada recodo de su corazón y sentía que estaba enamorándose de ella, sin embargo no era de las personas que demuestra sus sentimientos, el solo hecho de pensar en ponerlos al descubierto le atemorizaba. Los rechazos sucedidos en su vida desde su niñez calaron muy en el profundo de su adolorido corazón, se encontraba en un gran dilema, pero sabía que en ciertas circunstancias había que arriesgarse y tomar decisiones con mucha madurez. Candy por su parte, sentía una fuerte atracción por Terry, aun se encontraba en un predicamento con respecto a Anthony, necesitaba un oído amigo que le pudiera orientar que debía hacer, sin embargo en ocasiones lo único que hay que hacer es escuchar nuestro propio corazón.

Cierta tarde en lo que estaban conversando en uno de los jardines de la playa, la ocasión se tornó muy amistosa, pero Candy en momentos se mostraba pensativa y se adentraba a sus cavilaciones por varios minutos, fueron varias oportunidades en las que Terry tenia que sacarla de ellos y volverla a la realidad.-Candy, Candy, Candy- le llamo varias veces Terry, ella se encontraba de nuevo perdida-Eh, disculpa Terry, yo…. Perdón-dijo ella avergonzada- Que pasa Candy? En estos últimos días te he sentido distante, muy indiferente, te pierdes y luego palideces, que te está pasando? ¿Hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarte?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para eso son los amigos, no?

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **Confesiones y más**

-"Perdona!, no me he sentido bien estos días he estado muy nerviosa, yo…".Candy lo miraba fijamente queriendo poder contarle lo que le acongojaba el corazón, poder arrojar esa carga pesada que le estaba oprimiendo. -"Vamos Candy que pasa? Pregunto Terry al borde del desespero, ver a Candy de esa manera no le era nada grato, la veía sufrir en silencio y quería poder ayudarle de alguna manera, fue ganando confianza y le insto a que le contase lo que le sucedía, le prometió ser un amigo incondicional y que no la juzgaría por lo que haya hecho.

-"Terry, viviré siempre agradecida, tu amistad es muy importante para mí"-derramó una lagrima - prosiguió-"En verdad no hay mucho que contar de mi vida, soy huérfana y no me avergüenza en lo absoluto-dijo orgullosamente-Terry musito –"continua". Le contó sobre cómo fue su estancia en la casa Lagan, en la que había llegado como compañía para la señorita de la Casa, sufriendo los desprecios constantes de ella y su hermano, "El señorito", esto no le importaba a Candy, en realidad sentía que a Elisa a pesar de tener tanto dinero, en verdad le hacía falta todo, pues su padre se la pasaba en viajes de negocio y ni qué decir de la madre, haciendo sus obras de caridad como dama social, cuando la caridad debía empezar por ponerle atención a sus vástagos. Posteriormente le contó cómo se dio la adopción, mencionando a Anthony, omitiendo todo lo referente a la relación que una vez los unió.

Terry estaba un tanto sorprendido, el corazón se le hacía pequeño al pensar en todas las vicisitudes por las que pasó Candy, él a esa edad disfrutaba del dinero de su padre al cual despreciaba.

En aquellos años en los que el Joven se fue de casa tenía 17 años llegando a América en donde se estableció en la ciudad de Oak Park empezó de abajo como un actor de papeles secundarios, luego fue ganando prestigio y llegó a ser el mejor actor de Nueva York, pasado el tiempo llegó a obtener enormes ganancias aunado a sus capacidades, su inteligencia.Llegó a convertirse en director de cine. Había salido de casa aquel día sin nada, solo llevaba una maleta llena de sueños que cumplir y de paso olvidar la vida a la que su padre lo había relegado. Desde muy niño aprendió el arte de tocar piano, estudió varios idiomas los cuales le han ayudado en su profesión, por lo menos tendría algo que agradecer a su padre, ya que por autoridad había sido impuesto que su hijo recibiera la mejor educación en un futuro el seria su sucesor, sin embargo aquellos años de imposición habían pasado y su padre ya no tenía autoridad sobre él. Terry era un apasionado lector le encantaban las piezas de obras teatrales, admirador de las obras de Shakespeare, amaba las tragedias, pero claro está sólo en los libros. Era un deportista, a sus 29 años tenía un cuerpo perfecto, bien delineado y muy varonil.

"Sin embargo los errores del pasado se pagan de una forma cruel"

Terry no deseaba saber absolutamente nada de su Padre. Jamás le perdonó el que haya abandonado a su madre y se hubiese casado con otra mujer, su madrastra lo había hecho el centro de su desprecio, sin embargo aquella bella mujer rubia de ojos azules era la madre de Terry, Eleonor Baker y el castigo de su abandono es nunca lograr olvidarla. Con el paso de los años mantenía una relación esporádica con su madre, al principio sentía rencor porque no había luchado para tenerlo consigo, pero posteriormente con los años comprendió que ella fue solo una víctima.

-Dime Candy, nunca te has preguntado cómo serian tus padres?, ¿no los extrañas?

-Pues, en principios cuando era muy niña, me lo cuestionaba a menudo. Soñaba con tener una madre y un padre, aunque en el orfanato nos trataban bien y me proporcionaban el amor que todo niño necesita, no era igual, conforme ha pasado el tiempo, eso ya no me importa, soy adulta y ahora lo que añoro es tener mi propia familia.- sintió sonrojarse y la mirada de Terry hizo sentirla apenada- Candy! Dime, esa Familia que dices que te trataron mal, dónde están?- ah, si los Lagan, pues ellos se encuentran muy lejos y espero no verlos en mucho tiempo. Me odian aún más, desde que me adoptó Albert. Soy la heredera Ardlay, ya te imaginaras su decepción, son de cuidarse esos chicos, por eso me mantengo alejada de ellos. –Luego de un rato de silencio-

Terry! Dijo ella de repente frunciendo el ceño-"tu no me has contado nada de tu vida", no seas tramposo, Terry le sonrió, extendió sus piernas cuan largo era y le conto sobre su pasado. Eran dos almas que se compenetraban y cada momento existía esa conexión.

Terry no aguanto más, no podía aguantar un día más. Lanzo de tiro la pregunta que le quemaba la punta de la lengua –Que me cuentas de tu vida… sentimental. Es decir, has….tienes a alguien en tu vida, Candy?-listo ya estaba dicho, ahora esperar la respuesta de ella. Se sentó sobre la hierba y miraba fijamente al horizonte: "No lo sé, Terry!- este no sabía si reír, llorar o qué demonios hacer con la respuesta que Candy le había dado, de qué manera procesar (esa respuesta). Terry que anteriormente miraba a la misma dirección volteo y miro fijamente a los ojos de la muchacha:-Que quieres decir con que "no lo sabes"- No lo sé Terry, no sé si aún sigue esa persona en mi vida, entonces no podía ocultar más la parte en que Anthony formaba parte de su vida sentimental. -"Habías omitido ese dato"-Dijo el levantando una ceja.-"Es que es algo muy personal"- Terry solo la vio sin decir nada. Luego después de unos segundos….."Entonces no me consideras tu amigo"- dijo. Terry molesto.-No quise decir eso Terry!

-Olvídalo Candy, si no me quieres contar, no lo hagas, no hay problemas.

-Ay, Terry! Estoy muy confundida- expreso Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Terry no quería ser el provocador de su dolor, el solo atino a abrazarla…Candy dijo: Yo….El…..Anthony…No sé qué siento por él, "Si, Terry, él y yo fuimos novios de niños, pero eso ya hace tiempo". Ha enviado una misiva informándome que en unos días estará en América y que debemos vernos, a lo que Terry dijo:- "pues tienes que hacerlo, solo así lograras o sabrás que es lo que en verdad sientes, solo enfrentándolo podrás seguir adelante"-. Terry se desconocía, Que estaba diciendo? Si por el fuese le diría que no lo viera, que olvidara a ese tipo! Que viera a su alrededor, que él estaba allí frente a ella, que solo ella estaba provocando sentimientos muy fuertes en el. Si, Terry se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candy.

Debía actuar con madurez, consciente de que podía perderla antes de haberla tenido era lo único que podría hacer.

-Debo irme Candy, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y si me disculpas, tengo que resolver unos pendientes y se retiró del lugar, lo cierto es que no estaba dispuesto ver su tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Candy.

-Terry!- Murmuró la rubia sin tiempo de decir una palabra más. Solo quedó observando cómo el muchacho se alejaba.

Nota:

Gracias miles a las personas que leen mi historia y si, es un Terryfic, soy Terrytana y moriré siendo Terrytana. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible a ver que rumbo toma esta historia.

Terry en esta historia es director de cine, empezó obvio como actor, pero su experiencia le permitió otros horizontes. El esta igualmente de vacaciones con la diferencia que el vive en ese lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **Hipocresía disfrazada**

Sin darse cuenta, a la distancia Susana los observaba, desde que había conocido al muchacho habida llamado mucho su atención, cinco años atrás, cuando ella tenía 22 años, Terry llego a ese sitio, se había hecho dueño de una enorme residencia ,le gustaba el ambiente, Terry amaba estar solo. Él sabía sobre los sentimientos de ella, pero innumerables veces había dejado en claro que él no la tomaría solo para saciar sus deseos sexuales, no. Además de ser la hija de su mano derecha, el Señor Adrián Marlow. "No sería propio"!- le había dicho cierta ocasión, pero la razón más importante que tenía claro en ese entonces era que Susana no despertaba en él ni una pizca de pasión.

Para eso mejor buscar favores en otros sitios de esa manera no construía falsas ilusiones en ella y a la vez no comprometía su reputación, sin embargo Terry no era de frecuentar aquellos lugares, si lo había hecho tres ocasiones habían sido demasiadas, lo cierto que en una ocasión conoció a una chica con quien se le había visto a menudo, mantenían una relación poco frecuente, esos eran los Términos de Granchester, lo cierto que un día el ya no supo más de ella, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Para Terry esto fue extraño pues la chica decía amarlo, pero por otro lado pensó que era mejor, ya que él no podía responder con el mismo afecto. Así paso el tiempo y nuevamente solo, Susana volvió al acecho, Terry había sido siempre sincero con ella, hasta que un día ella lo fue envolviendo hasta casi llevarlo a cometer el error más grande de su vida, al parecer aunque Susana no le inspirara nada años atrás como que la soledad estaba siendo mella en él y quizás pensó que sería esa mujer que el necesitaba, sin embargo su Inteligencia fue más fuerte ,si se involucraba con Susana, Terry perdería demasiado, el arrepentimiento vendría después no iba a poner en juego la vida que tenía por una explosión de testosteronas. Así que de inmediato recapacito y esta se sintió tan despreciada que nunca.

Ahora Terry estaba cambiando, estaba diferente y Susana fue perceptiva a ello. Sabía quién era la causante de ese cambio.

Susana era una especie de "Mujer Fatal", no era lo que su padre creía, si bien el buen señor no se daba cuenta, al menos disimulaba muy bien. Susana ya conocía a Candy, la había visto en casa de Terry en una ocasión, él se la había presentado como una invitada especial, obviamente ella no vio con buenos ojos tanta atención de parte del Muchacho y ahora que vio a Terry abrazándola, la odio aún más.

-"No permitiré que me lo quites! ¡Maldita mustia, debo encontrar la forma de apartarte de Terry, él es mío"- Dijo con toda la furia de la que era posible al momento de desbaratar una rosa en sus manos y sangrar por sus espinas. De pronto Candy la vio acercarse, ella ajena a los sentimientos malvados e hipócritas de Susana, le sonrió y le saludo con su característica sencillez.

\- Hola, Susy, que preciosa estas? –dijo Candy con sinceridad

\- Hola… Candy! – Respondió Susana

-"Supongo que a ti también te gusta pasear por la playa, sabes a mí me encanta. Siento que se aclaran mis pensamientos. La brisa, el viento, me hace sentir mejor"-Expreso Candy con su característica sonrisa.-

"Bueno si, andaba por acá y te vi…. Pero, dime! me pareció que estabas con Terry". Pregunto inquisitivamente la chica.

-"Si, estuvo un momento, pero, tenía algunos pendientes"- Eso me dijo.

-Candy, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

-A qué te refieres Susana? -respondió un poco nerviosa.

-"No, lo sé, tu dímelo, los veo siempre juntos, de aquí para allá".

-Solo somos amigos si es lo que quieres saber-contesto molesta Candy, no le estaba agradando la forma que Susana preguntaba y el querer saber sobre su vida privada, que solo a ella le correspondía, pero la amabilidad y bondad de Candy era más fuerte.

Candy desvió la conversación a otros terrenos, no quería que Susana viese que el hablar de Terry se le agitaba el corazón y su nerviosismo crecía.

-Sabes, este lugar es hermoso!, estaba pensando venir a vivir una temporada más larga. He conocido gente maravillosa y tengo muy buenos amigos. Tú por ejemplo.

-Tu eres de Ciudad Candy, no creo que dures mucho viviendo aquí- Dijo Susana dirigiéndole una mirada fría y dura.- Candy lo percibió y por primera vez sintió algo que no le gusto ver en la mirada de la chica Marlow.

En los días restantes Candy no vio a Terry, siempre iba a la playa, pero no lo había visto aquella fue la última vez que conversaron, una semana después. Candy pensó que el ya no quería quizás tener su amistad - Bueno, fue muy hermoso contar con un amigo como tú, Terry- dijo ella mirando en dirección donde el agua se une con el cielo, el día que me vaya, me iré con el recuerdo y la felicidad de haberte conocido.

Notas:

Gracias de nuevo por leerme y por sus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio muchísimo.

Contestando a quienes me siguen pues, tengo un proyecto y es hacer una historia basada totalmente en su versión original de CCFS 2010, ahora que he leído la novela tengo claro muchos puntos.

También aprecio mucho a Albert pues considero que fue un personaje maravilloso como amigo, protector de Candy, como su hermano, ese que ella necesito de niña y que lo encontró cuando más necesitaba de un padre y una madre. Ese amigo confidente que uno necesite y que nos ayuda a sobrellevar las cargas de la vida. A Terry lo amo, porque considero que fue un personaje super completo, es el hombre que toda mujer necesita, uno que luche hombro a hombro con uno para conseguir sus sueños e ideales, alguien que persigue un sueño y llega hasta cumplirlo.

Espero terminar pronto esta historia. De nuevo les agradezco sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **La Llegada y el encuentro**

Llego el día en que Anthony pisaría Tierras Americanas.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se encontraba en su cuarto. Había recibido una llamada a eso del mediodía, Anthony le informaba sobre su arribo el día anterior y deseaba verle para la hora de la Cena, Si! a esa hora seria el encuentro. Anthony sabía que ella no estaba en la ciudad, pues apenas cuando había recién llegado tomo el teléfono para llamar a su Tío Albert, quien le informo que la Rubia estaba de descanso en aquel Lugar. Cuando llego la hora acordada Candy terminaba con su arreglo personal cuando escucho que alguien llamaba el timbre.

-Llego!….Candy estaba hermosa. Llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas dejando ver sus muy bien torneadas pantorrillas y delineando su pequeña cintura un lazo, unos zapatos blancos a juegos con su cartera y una cinta en el cabello a juego con el vestido, se veía realmente como una princesa.

-Buenos días señorita Ardlay, soy el chofer del Señor Brown, ha mandado por usted por favor acompáñeme.

-Sí, claro-Candy subió al auto asistida por el conductor.

Paso ensimismada en todo el trayecto pensando que pasaría de ahora en adelante. "Debía enfrentar el pasado", eso le había dicho "El" solo ella podría darle paso o cerrarlo definitivamente.

-"Terry! Donde estarás?" "Tu ausencia ha causado un ruido gigante y ensordecedor, sí, es, el ruido de tu silencio- se dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro. Tan profundamente estaba ahogada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado.

-Señorita, hemos llegado - y este se dispuso a abrirle la puerta.

-Gracias! -Candy bajo del auto y se encamino a la puerta del hotel "The Carleton", el día anterior Anthony había hecho reservaciones, al parecer Anthony pensaba en todo. Por momentos se quedó inmóvil y con su mirada perdida hacia el interior del salón. Después de dos minutos una mano se posiciono de su hombre derecho

-Candy eres tú?...

Candy voltio al escuchar la voz y el peso en su hombro-Anthony?-Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, viéndose el uno al otro, reconociéndose en sus miradas. Luego después de unos momentos.

-Gracias Candy por aceptar mi invitación.- Entremos- y le ofreció su brazo. Entraron al lugar y los llevaron a la mesa reservada, Candy no sabía si agradecerle o golpearlo allí mismo por el lugar. Había muchas personas importantes, no es que ella quisiera un Lugar íntimo o privado, sino que no le daba oportunidad de hablar o reír como ella quisiera, aunque dudara mucho que en esos momentos pudiera reír.

Ya sentados.

-Candy, de nuevo gracias! – Deseas tomar algo? …he pedido champagne, supongo que podrías tomar una copa-.

-Claro! No tomo, pero te acompañaría solamente en una- Candy sonrió, por primera vez sonrió desde que había llegado. Anthony no había olvidado esa sonrisa y confirmo sus sentimientos-Seguía amándola.

Tomaron, cenaron y siguieron conversando, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar que en una noche no se pondrían al día. Sin embargo Anthony antes de que acabara el momento tenía que asegurarse de algo. Candy ya había captado su inquietud y trataba de desviar la conversación a plano seguro.

El viéndole a los ojos le dijo- Fuiste mi inolvidable amor, nunca te olvide Candy, sigues siendo la misma, no. No es verdad, estas más bella aun.

Candy le sostuvo la mirada.

-Dime Candy! No me dices nada, que sucede? Tal parece que no te han agradado mis palabras.

-No, es eso! Creo que cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada al escucharte es más, me he dado cuenta de algo en este momento- Dijo Candy muy seriamente.

-A que te refieres Candy?-"Cualquier mujer" -Anthony estaba desconcertado.

Candy vio que no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar del asunto, pero el encuentro ayudo a despejar sus sentimientos y ahora estaba segura hacia donde debía dirigirse.

-Creo que será en otra ocasión que te responda, el lugar no es apropiado.

-"Está bien"- "Tendremos una segunda cita? "respondió sin mucho convencimiento, pero lo acredita a que es lógico, era su primera cita con ella, no podría esperar más después de tantos años.

Nota: gracias hermosas por leer mi historia. Si, Susana tuvo que ver con la desaparición de la chica, pero no ahondare mucho en ese tema, no quiero alargarme mucho, sin embargo me vienen ideas sobre otra y si aunque quisiera hacer muchos capítulos, quiero centrarme solo en mis hermosos rebeldes. Como dije antes pretendo hacer posterior a esta una historia basada en CCFS solo que debo tener algunos permisos en cuanto a cronologías. Agradezco sus comentarios siempre son valorados por mi persona, pues me fijo en que puedo mejorar, como repito, nunca he escrito nada, soy aficionado a los versos y poemas nada más. Dejo en claro que Susana nunca me agradó, por más que haya salvado la vida en Terry, sí lo amara de verdad no lo sacrificaría. Terry sufrió la peor parte porque perdió el amor, tiempo, dedicación y dinero en ella. No tenía orientación, sin embargo, salió adelante.

Muchas dicen "Susana se llevó la peor parte" pobrecita. Susana solo le importaba ella misma, si no le importo verlo sufrir y tomar su accidente como si nada, su salud menos a mí.

Esa es mi opinión, espero que me disculpen si hay por lo que dicen Susana-fans


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **Declaraciones**

Era el día lunes.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Candy había visto a Anthony, él había llamado al día siguiente que se habían visto para saludarle y de paso saber que esperar de ella, no hubo nada concreto.

Esa mañana Albert la había llamado para saber cómo estaba, pero no hizo más preguntas.

Estando en Chicago el chico rubio fue de visita, quería ver a su tío, se habían visto un par de veces durante todos eso años, la verdad es que El medico tuvo oportunidades infinitas de regresar a América, pero sus estudios y trabajo eran importantes eso no se le puede reprochar, pues quería formarse un buen futuro el cual pudo lograr.

-Hola Anthony, sobrino como estas? Pregunto el guapísimo Tío.

-Bien! -Dijo no muy convencido- Quiero platicar contigo sobre…"Candy", será que tengas unos minutos por favor.

-Que sucede? Como te fue con ella?, disculpa si peco de entrometido, pero te veo triste y si me dices que quieres hablar conmigo y que es sobre ella.

-No lo sé, todo fue tan extraño!, en realidad sentí que Candy estaba desesperada por que nuestro encuentro terminara.

-Tú crees? Quizás es percepción tuya, además recuerda, no te ha visto en mucho tiempo.- dijo Albert levantando las manos.

-Sí, eso pensé y lo entiendo, pero…. no sé, hay algo que no me gusta, sabes, Tío… Tú que has estado cerca de ella, le has conocido a alguien? -Albert lo vio fijamente…

-Dios! que tonterías pregunto! Es obvio que me hubieses dicho.- el muchacho se sintió avergonzado

-Escucha sobrino, te diré algo. No acostumbro a meterme en la vida de nadie y menos de ustedes porque sé que son capaces de resolver sus propios problemas, sin embargo si me inmiscuyo cuando me piden una opinión, un consejo nada más lo hago con la mejor de las intenciones porque los quiero y deseo sean felices. Si Candy cambio, ella te lo dirá, solo dale el tiempo necesario, no la presiones, si lo haces te juro que acabaras perdiendo hasta su amistad.

Dio un fuerte suspiro-Esta bien, le daré el tiempo necesario, dejare que sea ella que tome acción, pero te juro que si ella no lo hace iré a buscarla.

Albert solo negó con su cabeza y dio por terminada la charla.

-Ven vamos te invito a almorzar

-Gracias Tío Albert.

Los Ardlay se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor donde los esperaba la Tía y Archie, este último estaba en la ciudad y en pocos días regresaría a la Universidad se estaba especializando en el sector financiero y ser un prospecto para el desarrollo de las empresas, Archie cuando finalizara sus estudios se casaría con la chica que había sido su novia de adolescente, en algún momento sintió cierta atracción por Candy, pero el asunto fue pasajero. Cuando conoció a Annie le encanto le agrado e iniciarion una relación y se conectaron tan fuerte que en termino de 6 años de noviazgo se estaba concretando un matrimonio. Además Candy dejaba en claro sus prioridades. Aun ella no conocía quien le removería el mundo y le agitara su corazón, no había conocido a la persona capaz de romper esa barrera y conocer el amor.

Oak Park

Lunes 6:00am

Ese día por la mañana la Rubia pecosa se había levantado temprano, hubo desayunado, caminado por la playa y luego al regresar a su casa realizo varias llamadas a Londres, sabiendo la diferencia de horario tenía que hacerlo a esa hora, 8:00am, había concertado una cita la semana anterior con la persona que se encargaría de la platería en Londres, pues ella no regresaría en mucho tiempo y lo haría desde Chicago viendo la sucursal de ese sitio. La tarde transcurrió sin novedades.

Amanecía, era finales de Junio esa mañana traía consigo el verano

Candy salió a su acostumbrada caminata vespertina a la orilla de la playa recogiendo Caracoles. Pensaba en Terry.

 **Te siento lejos**

 **Al ocultarse el sol,  
cuando todo se vuelve gris,  
mis pensamientos vuelan hacia ti.**

 **El cielo se llena de gotas  
se me cansan los ojos de mirar el horizonte,  
estas tan lejos! y en mis sueño te veo.**

 **Si estuvieras conmigo sé que caminarías a mi lado.  
Por qué estás tan lejos? en mis sueños siento que me abrazas  
por qué estás tan lejos? en mi sueños vienes y besas mi frente**

 **Viento y arena, se me cansan los ojos  
donde estas amado mío, cuanto añoro volver a verte  
por qué estás tan lejos? Sueño algún día en tus ojos perderme.(PV)**

** Estaba tentada en buscarlo, pero desistió de su empeño, si él no aparecía no era bueno forzar las cosas, no sería ella la que tomara la iniciativa.

 **Una semana antes**

Durante la semana en que Candy y Terry no se habían visto, ella no tenía idea que él había viajado a Nueva York, ese viaje le había caído a Terry como anillo al dedo pues después de una llamada imprevista que recibió la tarde que había hablado con Candy apenas le dio tiempo para ir a su casa arreglar una maleta y tomar un avión viaje que tomaría menos tiempo en menos de tres horas estaría en su casa de Nueva York, en coche era demasiado tiempo y muy cansado. Así que partió. Los asuntos de trabajo requerían de su presencia como director debía supervisar la puesta en escena así como revisar que todo estuviera en orden pronto se estrenaría el rodaje en el cual había puesto todo su empeño, eran los últimos detalles y debía estar presente, ese proyecto le traería enormes ganancias y satisfacciones. Todo había salido de maravillas y en una semana, se encontraba de nuevo en Oak Park. Adrián se había quedado en la ciudad por cualquier cosa que podía suceder. La tarde en que se había ido debía poner un poco de distancia, lo sabía aunque no había expresado sus sentimientos no podía soportar ver la elección de Candy, le destrozaría el corazón y reconocía que si eso sucedía pues sabría que no había nacido para amar. Confirmaría que desde su concepción el amor le fue negado. Así pues si antes de conocer a Candy pensaba irse a vivir a N.Y. definitivamente lo haría si las resoluciones de ella no lo incluían. Sabía que en cualquier momento la volvería a ver y era mejor irse para olvidarla. Él no estaba dispuesto a tomar las cosas como si nada. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se limitaría a ser el amigo de aquella que ama con locura? Ninguna! No todas tienen el corazón de hierro si así fuese entonces el sufrimiento fuera cosa de juegos.

Terry llego a su casa tan cansado que apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido. No despertó sino hasta el día siguiente.

**De pronto como si de la nada apareció Susana y su ponzoña dispuesta a dejar su pequeña dosis de veneno. Candy la estaba conociendo, la Rubia no era ninguna tonta, pero siempre daba el beneficio de la duda.

-Candy! Querida, como has estado?- de nuevo por aquí?-Susana sabía que era un tonta pregunta, porque Candy ya le había dicho el por qué le gustaba pasear por allí.

Candy solo la miro sin decirle nada-oh! Que tonta soy, lo había olvidado. Susana se estaba convirtiendo en la garrapata pegajosa y Candy se sentía fastidiada porque le salía en todas partes. Ella tampoco había visto a Terry, pero sabía que no estaba en el condado porque su padre tampoco lo estaba y suponía que se habían ido por asuntos de trabajo. Se reía de ver a Candy buscarlo siempre en la playa. "Lo está buscando la idiota, seguro na sabe nada", "Estúpida", sin embargo ella era la que no sabía que precisamente en ese momento una figura se posicionaba detrás de ella, Candy que esta frente a Susana pudo ver aquella mirada que había añorado. Susana miraba a Candy no comprendía porque de pronto se había quedado en silencio viendo por encima de su cabeza.

-Candy, Candy me escuchas?

-eh?, si!

-Te decía que Terry no está en la ciudad, no te dijo nada? no que eran amigos?.

De pronto Terry tuvo que intervenir, no le gustaba el tono que Susana estaba empleando como tampoco tuviera que informar sobre cosas que solo a él le convenía decir.

-Gracias Susana, pero no es necesario que le informes nada a Candy. Estoy aquí para eso, por favor nos puedes dejar solos?-Terry estaba que ardía en cólera.

-Terry! No sabía nada de tu llegada, por que no me lo dijiste!

-Disculpa Susana, pero considero que no deberías estar al tanto de mi vida, no tengo por qué comunicarte nada al respecto.

-Terry! -Susana se sintió un tanto avergonzada y bajo la vista- tuvo que irse con toda la ira contenida. "De seguro a ella le contara todo" Maldita! Mil veces maldita seas Candy! Todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste a este lugar, pero yo me encargara que de Terry no quieras saber nada- esas eran sus palabras cuando se dirigía rumbo a "Aquel lugar".

Terry no iba a soportar más intromisión. No podía tener más consideraciones al parecer a Susana había que tratarla con la punta del zapato.

Por un momento Terry percibió en la mirada de Candy un brillo especial y una sonrisa tan amplia que no había visto, pero pensó que quizás se trataba solo de su imaginación.

-Hola Candy! Expreso con alegría, había ansiado volverla a ver.

-Hola Terry, como te fue en tu viaje, bueno recién me estoy enterando- mostro una sonrisa más.

-Muy bien Candy! Veras era un viaje de trabajo, pero no tuve tiempo de explicarte nada-Candy lo interrumpió

-Terry por favor no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Pero quiero hacerlo Candy!, quiero que sepas que el motivo no es porque no deseaba verte, sé que pensaste también que no quería más tu amistad.

-Bueno….yo…. si lo pensé?- dijo apenada. Creí que te habías aburrido de una chica como yo.

-Lo ves por eso tenía que aclararte las cosas, jamás podría hacerlo porque yo…..YO…. - Terry se había quedado sin palabras- así era con Candy dentro de su pecho quería estallar de felicidad por volverla a ver, no podía disimular su alegría.

-Tu, que Terry?

-Yo… te aprecio mucho y me gusta tu compañía-dijo lo que se le ocurrió y no era mentira.-Pero cuéntame que paso durante mi ausencia?-su pregunta iba cargada con el sentido esperado.

-Si te refieres a Anthony, debo decirte que….Candy se detuvo al ver a Terry que no le miraba a los ojos no siendo capaz de escuchar lo que no quería.-Terry! Que te sucede?-pregunto Candy preocupada porque él tenía los ojos brillosos.-Terry! Me asustas.

-Candy! Ya no puedo soportarlo más. He querido decirte esto desde que te conocí, Candy, tú me gustas mucho, yo siento que me enamorado de ti, pero…. sé que no seré correspondido porque tu estas con el….y yo….no…

-Basta Terry, has sido tan ciego que no te has dado cuenta de nada!.-dijo Candy con lágrimas.

-Candy!

-No te has dado cuenta que yo también siento cosas por ti, que me la paso pensando en cómo estarás. La primera vez que te vi, Dios me gustaste mucho, acepto que estaba confundida, pero ahora entiendo que lo mío no era amor ni nada parecido por Anthony, la misma noche que lo vi, supe que no podría amarlo, Terry, no podría amar a nadie que no fueses tú, entiendes?. Quise decírtelo, porque te consideraba mi amigo, pero no sabía si buscarte o que esperar de ti, pensé muchas cosas.

-Anthony lo sabe?, se lo dijiste?

-Terry! Anthony cree que las cosas siguen igual, pero si él es inteligente comprenderá que yo, ya no siento nada, ya no lo amo- Candy estaba que ya no contenía las lágrimas.-¡eres un perfecto tonto Terry.¡

-Pero a este perfecto tonto es a quien tu amas, sé que soy muy irresistible Candy-Bromeo, estaba tan feliz que sus ojos por fin dieron rienda suelta dos lágrimas.

-Te amo Candy, Te amo con todo mi corazón –dijo tomándola en sus brazos y llenándola de su calidez, Candy estaba que no cabía de la felicidad por fin Terry la tenía en sus brazos, aquellos brazos que había añorado y que funcionaban en ese momento como su cárcel, pero no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida dentro de ella.

Terry tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Candy y con sus pulgares comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No llores mi amor! No llores por favor

-Terry! Lloro de felicidad, porque te amo, te amo Terry, nunca pensé sentir por nadie esto que siento aquí-dijo señalando su corazón- y que quiere salir.

Acercó su rostro y le dio el beso que tanto había soñado, sus labios tomaron de forma posesiva los labios de Candy y probó su interior con dulzura, cada roce, cada caricia despertaba en cada uno de ellos el deseo que puede sentir un hombre y una mujer que se aman. No querían separar sus bocas, pero era necesario para poder respirar.

-Candy, mi amor!-Junto su frente con la de ella. –Entiendo que esto es por supuesto un sí, a la pregunta que debo hacer, Candy, quieres ser mi novia? Quiso darle otro beso y otro y otro, pero estaban en la playa y sus muestras de cariño no las harían allí. No a esa hora. Así que la invito a su casa para pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, luego la dejaría en la de ella.

Notas:

El poema versado también es de mi autoría.

(**) la continuación de párrafo, quise introducir lo que paso y el por que Terry había viajado.

Gracias chicas por leerme y por sus comentarios. Hice este capítulo un poco grande, espero mar de su agrado.

Nelly, que tiene muchas chicas con las cuales me topa a su defensa de Susana, quizás si en realidad no son fans de susana, pero asi les llamo cuando la defienden a capa y espada, incluso hasta algunas de las terrytanas les he leído esos comentarios , la justifican. Yo como terrytana jamas podría podría justificarla. Es mi opinión que sí es cierto que ella fue un personaje importante para la trama, pues hizo un Terry fuerte, que demostró responsabilidad, agradecimiento sin comprometer su corazón.

Blanca: No existe una Traducción Oficial del CCFS. Lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance son las traducciones hechas de fans para fanáticos. Hay una página que se llama Wattpad abriendo una cuenta, puede leer los dos tomos. El primero está completo y el segundo esta aún en proceso de traducción, sin embargo ya lleva una gran parte de la traducción Mizuki no ha permitido la traducción oficial a nuestro idioma, pero no tiene las esperanzas que hay algún día suceda.

En Amazon puedes solicitar la compra de los libros al Italiano que es la única oficial que existe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **Amor y despecho**

-"Bienvenida de nuevo Candy"- La tomo de las manos -"Ven, quiero mostrarte algo"- La conducía por un pasillo externo, la emoción de ser llevada por el de una manera distinta le llenaba el alma y que decir sobre el?, había encontrado su contraparte perfecta- "Recuerdo las veces que estuviste nunca hubo oportunidad, al parecer nos gusta más el aire libre, la brisa del mar, mira!-dijo señalando con su mano derecha- está allá al final del pasillo". Candy sin despegar la vista al frente, estaba intrigada de que es lo que Terry le mostraría.

-Terry!, esto es tan hermoso! Tu jardín? Qué maravilla!-Candy admiraba la variedad de rosas que plagaban sus vista unas de color rojo, mas allá una variedad rosadas: "tan rosadas como las mejillas de las hadas"-Pensó- de niña solía soñar con Hadas y ese color le parecía hermoso- extendió su vista y unas cuantas blancas, era un lugar fantástico, pero hubo unas flores que a Candy le atrajo grandemente y era una estela de flores de Narcisos blancos y amarillos-Terry, "Narcisos!- Dijo sorprendida- que bellos!.

-Adoro la fragancia de los Narcisos- Te gustan Candy?, pregunto feliz de que a ella le haya gustado el lugar.

-Si! Me encantan!, pero dime: quien lo cuida?- pregunto con Candy con curiosidad.

-El jardinero que viene tres veces por semana, como estamos en verano con 1 vez es suficiente, en las otras estaciones lo hace 2 o tres veces por mes.

-Está muy bien cuidado, tienes un lugar precioso Terry- dijo Candy un poco de melancolía

-Pasa algo Candy? De repente cambiaste tu semblante- menciono Terry lleno de curiosidad.

-No es nada Terry. Solo que recordé algo, es decir a alguien y en una conversación pendiente que tengo con. ….-Terry la interrumpió, no pudo ocultar su molestia.

-Con Anthony. Lo sé-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una vena palpitante a la izquierda de su cuello.

-Tengo que hacerlo Terry, para terminar de una vez con todo esto, terminar con algo que jamás empezó, porque lo mío con Anthony no estaba escrito. Supongo que mi actitud para con él han sido evidente, si no ha sido receptivo a ello, lo siento mucho. Lo aprecio tanto y le tengo una inmensa gratitud, porque si no fuese por él, yo no estaría aquí Terry, creo que jamás te hubiese conocido, es algo que no puedo olvidar. Si bien la persona que me adopto me ha tomado mucho cariño y dice que soy como una hermana para él y así lo siento también, todo fue porque Anthony él se lo pidió y quiso de alguna manera mitigar el sufrimiento que para entonces sentíamos con nuestra separación- Dijo Candy con tristeza pues se daba cuenta que lo único que sentía por Anthony solo era gratitud, se sentía "una malagradecida", pero claro que no lo es! Uno no puede agradecerle a nadie de "esa manera", porque entonces las acciones no tienen valor si se cobran.

\- Lo entiendo Candy, pero no dejo de sentirme molesto. El pretende algo más y…..-exhalo un fuerte suspiro-….yo solo quiero que le aclares que tú estás conmigo. Me gustaría hablarle directamente, pero sé que es algo que tienes que resolver, no quiero ser un pesado.

-Gracias mi amor, que bueno que lo comprendes-Candy mostro una de esas sonrisas y Terry sintió derretirse al ver esos labios que lo tentaban una vez más a ser besados. Sin pedir permiso los tomo y posteriormente dejo caer una lluvia de suaves besos en su rostro pequeños besos apenas perceptibles, para nuevamente caer en los labios y besarlos con total devoción y pasión.

-No quisiera separarme nunca mi amor, mi chica pecosa- decía mientras la abrazaba- quiero que te quedes para siempre conmigo. Perdona si te parezco atrevido pero mis intenciones contigo son muy serias y quiero casarme, somos adultos y pienso que sabemos lo queremos y lo que hacemos…. "Disculpa no sé si tus planes sean los mismos, Candy"- Terry se separó al sentir que ella no decía nada, pensaba que las palabras dichas anteriormente no habían sido del agrado de la muchacha- "Candy".

-"Disculpa Terry. Yo…. Yo"- Terry quería comprender la actitud de ella.-"Terry, eso es lo que más deseo en mi vida. Deseo tanto tener una familia, sabes que yo no conocí a la mía y solo el hecho de saber que puedo tener una y contigo mi amor, me hace inmensamente feliz, pero tengo algo que decirte Terry...

-Que pasa Candy?- de nuevo me intrigas

-Dentro de mes y medio debo volver a chicago. Allá está mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo y no los puedo dejar, a pesar de todo tengo un compromiso. Siento también que todo lo que tengo no lo merezco, no ahora que entre Anthony y yo nunca habrá nada, tú me entiendes?, todo eso no me pertenece.

-Claro! Sea cual sea tu decisión yo te apoyare mi amor, pero no me gusta la idea que te tengas que ir, por ahora no pensemos en eso falta mucho "…. Buscare un lugar en Chicago, un apartamento de alquiler y así tendremos tiempo de vernos.

\- Harías eso amor?-Pregunto Candy llena de Ilusión – No quiero que sacrifiques tu tiempo, aquí estas establecido , tienes una casa, que harás con ella? , yo no quiero desequilibrar tu mundo.

-Pero que dices Candy!, Yo te amo y en donde estés yo estaré, ya cuando nos casemos tu estarás donde yo este. Todo en la vida tiene su precio y el mío por estar contigo es este y no digas que es un sacrificio, porque lo hago con todo el amor que tengo. Bueno pero ya no hablemos más de esto, entremos…..Tienes apetito?

-Eh, sí. Mucho.-dijo Candy bajando la cabeza muy apenada.

-Vamos! No te preocupes- estando en el interior de la casa en el área de la cocina-Ven siéntate, que te gustaría comer?

-Tú vas a cocinar Terry?-pregunto sorprendida, pues pensaba que siendo el hombre que es, tendría una legión de sirvientes, lo que no sabía Candy es que si, tiene sirvientes, pero no una legión. Estos, tanto la cocinera como su chofer no se encontraban en la casa, Terry cuando se fue de viaje les había dado sus vacaciones, él podía arreglárselas solo cuando regresara, total cuando empezó de cero el mismo preparaba sus cosas desde la comida hasta su ropa, no era un inútil, no le gustaba depender de nadie, pero como su trabajo y su casa requería de personas que la cuidasen y de que lo atendieran a él cuándo llegaba cansado de algún viaje se había hecho de tres empleados que trabajaban contentos para el Señor Granchester, así solían decirle, por respeto.

-Por supuesto Candy, a poco crees que soy inútil?-dijo sonriendo y mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante lo visto y se decía que era el hombre perfecto, no lo decía por sus dientes si no porque siempre que él sonreía ella era feliz. Mientras el castaño preparaba una pasta ella fue haciendo un inventario exhaustivo del chico desde su cabello que recientemente había cortado, dándole un toque más varonil que antes, sus cejas, sus largas pestañas, su nariz perfilada y esa boca, Dios! Esa boca que le hacía sentir mil emociones, posteriormente bajo a su pecho, se imaginaba tocar ese pecho fuerte como una montaña. De repente él dijo:-"Te gusta lo que ves?"- ella se sonrojo y aparto la vista.

-Eres un pretencioso! –frunció su naricita.

-No hagas eso, que se te ven más las pecas-dijo el a carcajadas.

-Terry! Que tienes en contra de mis pecas? A mí me gustan mucho. Eres un envidioso porque tú no tienes ninguna.-dijo Candy fingiendo molestia.

-La verdad Candy….no tengo nada en contra de tus pecas, al contrario: "Me gustan tus pecas" y sueño algún día poder contar todas las que tienes en tu espalda.

Terry!- Candy se levantó-"déjame ayudarte, no voy a quedarme sentada viéndote…viéndote cocinar". Candy sabía que si seguía allí sin distraer su vista y su mente terminaría de nuevo imaginándose cosas y no iba a permitir que Terry viera que ella se lo comía con la mirada. Terry lo percibió y se sintió halagado de que ella lo deseara, igualmente Candy provocaba en el deseos incontenibles de poseerla. Sin embargo las cosas deben ir en su debido tiempo, aunque eran adultos debían actuar como tal. Si se tenía que dar se dará cuando ambos lo sientan y lo quieran, cuando el amor fluya primero y luego la pasión.

Comieron, bebieron y luego Terry dejo a Candy en su Casa. Ella si tenía sirvientes y debía dar un buen ejemplo "llegar a su casa". Así pasaron los días, una semana, dos semanas y se la pasaban siempre estaban juntos en la playa, en un parque, en una ocasión Terry la llevo de picnic. Fueron momentos inolvidables.

Susana ardía de furia por verlos siempre juntos. Terry le había puesto un alto a sus intromisiones, pues en una ocasión precisamente una semana después de que Terry y Candy se hicieran novios, llegó a su casa sin ser invitada, rogándole a Terry que dejara a "esa" que no entendía cómo en tan poco tiempo estaban tan enamorados, cuando ella llevaba cinco años de conocerse y nada.

 **Flash Back**

–Terry, tú no conoces nada de esa mujer, cómo es posible que sean novios, no lo entiendo? – reclamaba Susana al borde de la desesperación, se sentía frustrada, nunca pudo atraer la atención del Joven y ahora él se hacía novio de esa "Tonta Estúpida"en tan poco tiempo.

\- Susana, te lo diré por enésima vez y espero que lo entiendas. "No te metas en mi vida" "Déjame en paz" No hagas que me porte grosero contigo. Te aprecio mucho, te he ofrecido mi amistad, pero tu nada, no te conformas! Nunca entenderás que no te amo ,ni te amare jamás.

-Pero yo si te amo Terry, por que me haces esto?-Susana lloraba inconsolablemente.-Por que me haces sufrir?, cuando he estado a tu lado siempre. Ahora apenas viene esa, me apartas de tu lado como cualquier cosa, no es justo!- Ella lo abrazo y quiso darle un beso, pero la retiro e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza de negación. Susana era un fastidio y a Terry se le estaba haciendo insoportable la situación. –No renunciare! No renunciare a ti ni por Candy ni por nadie, por nadie-grito a pulmón llena de rabia.

-Susana, por favor retírate.

Susana salió como alma que lleva el diablo, su ira la estaba cegando- Debo echar a andar mi plan, no me dejas otra alternativa- se dijo así misma mientras los ojos mostraban un brillo maligno.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Luego del desprecio de Terry se dirigió a aquel lugar. Susana visitaba a un chico con quien mantenía una relación clandestina desde hacía 4 años. Había durado mucho y se estaba aburriendo. Anteriormente había conocido a un tipo, cuya relación resultó desastrosa, aunque si bien sus encantos le favorecen, lo cierto es que el hombre era casado y no pretendía dejar a su esposa por una aventura, sin embargo lo sometió a chantaje, no deseaba que su mujer descubriera su traición, perdería mucho dinero. No obstante se metía más a la boca del lobo al dejarse arrastrar por las amenazas de susana, porque la relación se descubrió y el tipo sufrió las consecuencias acumulo toda su ira y busco a Susana, en un intento de dañarle el hombre resbaló golpeándose la columna con una protuberancia el cual lo dejó parapléjico para el resto de sus días. No se supo más del asunto, ni de lo que sucedió luego con el hombre, por unos días ella había perdido la cordura.

Pero cuando conoció a Terry se "enamoro" y se prometió que sería de ella, costara lo que costara.

No estaba su padre quien la consentía en todo lo que la chica deseaba. El señor Adrián trabajaba duro para darle lo que le pedía: viajes, joyas, las mejores ropas en fin. Desde que había enviudado quiso darle a su hija todo el amor que su madre ya no le daría, pensaba que otorgándole todos sus caprichos compensaba esa ausencia de alguna manera. Que mal estaba actuando.

-Pecosa hermosa, como lo has pasado?-preguntó él una vez estando en casa de ella.

\- De Maravillas Terry!, gracias amor por construir conmigo estos momentos hermosos. Después de saber sobre tus padres te comprendo tanto. Te prometo jamás abandonarte! Y sabes por qué, porque eres mi vida y no podría hacerlo-dijo ella envuelta en un abrazo-Candy adoraba esos abrazos, el calor del pecho de Terry la hacía sentir que estaba en su verdadero hogar y el perfume que su cuerpo expelía estaba nublando sus sentidos. Estaba perdidamente enamorada. Habían hablado de boda y las pretensiones del joven era viajar pronto a Chicago, presentarse con la Familia de Candy y pedir su mano ante su Padre. Ya habían sellado su compromiso. Terry le había entregado un hermoso anillo.

-Mi amor, mi bello amor! Yo te prometo que entre nosotros nunca habrá mentiras, ni engaños. Te amo, amor, te amo. No te prometo que no tendremos dificultades, pero sí que trataremos de solucionarlos antes de tomar decisiones.

-Terry!- la envolvió en un beso lleno de ternura y demandante de entrega.

-Debo irme Candy. Por cierto tu casa es hermosa- dijo muy nervioso, le sudaban las manos.

-No es mi casa Terry, bueno Albert me ha dicho que es mía y que puedo vivir aquí si yo quiero, por eso me vine a pasar mis vacaciones, porque me gusta la naturaleza, quería estar sola y pensar en mi vida, quizás por eso te extrañaras que no vine con compañía.

-Sí, bueno me voy-pero cuando disponía a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta-Candy lo detuvo.

-Terry!- Candy se acercó a él, puso sus manos en derredor de la nuca, entrelazo sus dedos a la vez acariciaba el cabello de esa parte, esta acción estaba mandando mensajes de electricidad a la masculinidad del muchacho- "No quiero que te vayas", "no por favor". Terry estaba hechizado con la Rubia acaricio su talle y unieron sus bocas. Una, otra y otra vez. Los besos fueron acrecentando como igual lo hacía el deseo, se habían jurado amor, amor de verdad y cuando una mujer y un hombre lo hacen es lo más normal del mundo.

-Estas segura Candy?- dijo tocando los labios de la mujer.

-Sí, Terry, más que nunca. Quiero entregarme a ti. –Tú lo deseas también, dímelo.

-Si, Candy también lo deseo, no soy de hierro y tú eres tan hermosa, pero….. Candy puso un dedo en los labios del chico.

-shshsh, calla! Basta ya de hacer lo que la sociedad manda! Nos amamos Terry, no sigamos prejuicios y reglas.

-Tienes razón amor, yo tampoco soy de seguir reglas, siempre me he rebelado ante esas cosas, porque cuando el amor existe eso no cuenta.

Continuará...

Notas: Gracias hermosas por seguir la historia, acepto sugerencias sus críticas me son importantes.

Blanca: Que bien que podamos conseguir los libros en Italiano. las traducciones que hacen en la pagina que te habia indicado es de las fans de Mizuki, son las Mizukifans que se han comprometido en la traducción neutral de la novela, pues no están a favor de ningún personaje masculino, son fans de Candy, así que confiamos en que su trabajo es 100% verídico, sin embargo me parece excelente que lo leas del Italiano, yo lo he hecho también para hacer comparaciones, igualmente del Japonés pues nunca hay que quedarse con una sola traducción.

A todas mis chicas bellas que me siguen en la historia , de nuevo mil gracias


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mis preciadas chicas que siguen mi historia gracias por leerme**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Este capitulo contiene lenguaje erótico explicito, no apta por todos las personas. si te incomoda por favor abstente de leerlo.**

 **gracias.**

 **Parte 2**

-Quédate conmigo!-Candy volvía a aferrarse a su cuello- Por favor no me dejes sola esta noche.

-Candy! – dijo Terry mostrando una sonrisa de lado, de esas que hacen salir de los límites de la razón.

Candy a pesar de sentirse desinhibida, le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero lo amaba tanto y el amor de ellos era tan puro que quería compenetrarse a él , si antes con solo ver a Terry le provocaba mil emociones, ahora imaginarse entre sus brazos haciendo el amor, sentía salir su corazón de su pecho. Terry a su vez no podía más contener los deseos de amarla, de sentirse dentro de ella y probar los tesoros ocultos en el cuerpo de Candy, quería tratarla lo más delicada posible, como algo especial, porque eso era ella para él. Se dirigieron a la habitación. Candy no contaba en esos momentos con sirvientes, llegarían en en una semana. Estaba sola. La ocasión no fue planeada, surgió así sin más. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto, Terry le dijo posando sus manos en su talle y besando su blanco cuello:- "Candy, sé que esto no es bueno, pero no aguanto más esta agonía, no te imaginas el torrente de deseo que despiertas en mí y las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía".

Candy se sintió tan deseada que volvió a aferrarse a su cuello, sus caricias lo estaba matando. Terry con sus manos, iba explorando los contornos del cuerpo de Candy, acariciaba, estrujaba como queriendo introducirla en su alma, sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda y luego allá donde esta pierde su nombre. Estaba excitada de sentir todo el cumulo de caricias desbordantes. Ella abrió la puerta y se introdujeron en la habitación. –Me pondré cómoda!, si tú lo deseas, hay otro baño -dijo ella un tanto nerviosa por lo que habría de venir.

-Claro!- cuando Candy se disponía a entrar la retuvo- Candy, por favor no tengas miedo, si tú me dices que esto pare, lo haré no te presionare a hacer algo que no quieres.

-No Terry, no es arrepentimiento, es solo que no se si estaré a la altura de tus expectativas. Yo…. soy "Virgen"- El ego del joven se inflo grandemente, saberse el primero en la vida de Candy, era algo indescriptible, No lo dudo jamas a pesar de la edad de ella, pues las chicas desde muy temprano comenzaban a tener sus experiencias sexuales. Ahora él le enseñaría a amar.

-Solo deja que nos guíe el amor. Ella asintió y le mostró una sonrisa luminosa.

Ambos salieron con emociones renovadas. Candy se puso su pijama, por debajo llevaba su ropa interior. Terry encontró una bata, el chico que tan alto era le quedaba corto.

-Terry, te ves- dijo Candy a carcajadas- este se vio al espejo, en realidad se veía chistoso - perdóname mi amor, pero es que….-no termino la frase pues Terry la agarro y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.-Espera Terry, basta por favor, basta. Sin darse cuenta resbalaron y cayeron a la cama Candy encima del cuerpo del chico.

-"Terry"! se perdieron cada uno en sus miradas y un beso empezó lenta y pausadamente, el mordía suavemente los labios de la rubia.

-Candy, no quiero perderte!- la beso nuevamente y con mas demanda.

Se levantaron de la cama. Terry tomo las manos de la rubia y las puso en su pecho. Candy despojo de la bata a Terry, el deseo la estaba quemando, quería tocar tocarlo ese pecho tan perfecto la hechizaba, el toque de la piel en sus manos despertó el fuego en su vientre, las ganas palpitaban y el empezó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de su pijama, luego la otra pieza hasta quedar ambos en ropa interior. Ahora que se encontraban en igual condición, Candy descendió su mirada y pudo ver como el miembro del joven se movía y palpitaba por ella. Aparto la vista y Terry se acercó lentamente hasta no dejar espacio. Así, la despojo de su sostén dejando a la vista unos voluptuosos senos que sobresalían erectos al sentir las caricias del muchacho. El tomo uno con su boca lo lamió a placer, la caricia le nubló la razón y se perdió al sentir que él, con su otra mano acariciaba el que había quedado abandonado. Se deshizo del resto de la ropa y ambos yacían en igual condición. Totalmente desnudos en cuerpo y en alma.

-Terry!, Terry!

-Me encanta que me nombres, Candy - dijo el con su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo al tiempo que besaba de nuevo su cuello.

-Terry!- Por favor

La tomo en sus brazos y la deposito en el lecho. El cuerpo de Candy era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, se acercó y continúo besándola uniendo su pecho al de ella, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias

-Mi amor, eres tan hermosa!- mencionaba con devoción. Nunca tengas vergüenza de tu cuerpo- le decía mientras la prodigaba de caricias, Candy sentía que iba a estallar. La estaba preparando y al sentirla que se había abandonado por completo se posiciono en medio de ella sintiendo la resistencia de la que ya sabía.-"Candy, esto te dolerá, pero si me dices que me detenga lo haré. Mírame por favor, mírame mientras te hago mía"-decía entre susurro.

El silencio fue el único testigo de este amor, el término de un bello atardecer, se asomaba el crepúsculo, dando la a apertura a una noche estrellada. Terry poco a poco invadió la intimidad de Candy a inicio con miedo, pero conforme ella se acostumbraba a su cuerpo los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, más demandantes. Terry quería llevarla al cielo y que tocara con sus manos las estrellas. Ahora era suya, sentía que ya no podría vivir sin ella.

-Terryyyyy!

-Candy, mi amor!- Dime que siempre serás mía- susurraba mientras la poseía. Al borde del clímax.

\- siempre mi amor, siempre seré tuya- se vertió en ella. Llenándola del néctar de su cuerpo

Ambos estaban exhaustos después de haber hecho el amor se quedaron dormidos por un rato. Ella se acurrucó a su pecho entre sus brazos. Terry sentía nacer de nuevo, era ella la mujer que siempre había esperado, era ella con quien quería estar el resto de su vida, con quien formar una familia. Lo que habían hecho estaba mal, pero solo Dios los podría juzgarlos.

Aún era de noche y Terry despertó primero admirando la belleza de la chica. Sus cabellos alborotados esparcidos en la almohada. La admiro completamente y dormida sus consideraciones llegaban a reconocer que Candy era bella – "pronto te tendré en mi cama todas las noches y te seras mía para siempre, solo deseo que tus caricias y tus besos sean lo que me despierte a diario"- sumido en sus cavilaciones. De pronto Candy abrió sus ojos, por un momento se preguntó dónde estaba, lo que había pasado horas atrás la dejaron flotando y se sentía diferente. Claro no todos los días una niña pasa a ser mujer.

Cuando se fue familiarizando del lugar giro su cabeza y vio a Terry embobado admirándola.

-Hola preciosa!, como te sientes? – mostró preocupación al ver que Candy se había quedado pensativa.

-Estoy bien Terry. No te preocupes- el tomo la mano de la chica y la beso con ternura. Me siento tan feliz, lo que paso fue maravilloso….

-No quieres que lo repitamos?- dijo Terry pícaramente, con su sonrisa de medio lado y levantando su ceja izquierda.

-Terry! No empiece señor arrogante, presuntuoso por favor. Candy adoraba esa faceta del Terry, porque era espontáneo y feliz, pero a veces lo directo de Terry la hacía sentir apenada. "Mejor levantémonos quieres? mejor vamos a cenar. Yo cocinare ¡ Ahora fue el turno de Terry sorprenderse-De que te sorprendes?" Tampoco soy una Inútil". Así que se fueron a la cocina y Candy preparo una rica lasaña de pollo, después del ejercicio físico hecho estaban hambrientos. Terry pensaba continuar con las maravillosas sesiones.

Mientras preparaban su cena, Terry se acercaba a ella para darles besos furtivos, en el cuello, en la boca, la abrazaba por la espalda. La amaba. Candy comprendió que ella tampoco podría vivir ya sin el.-Dios! Cuanto lo amo!- se decía Candy mientras disfrutaba de su abrazo y sentía sus cabellos ser besados.

Terry esa noche se quedó a dormir con ella. Fue una noche intensa y se amaron muchas veces mas.

Al día siguiente:

Susana se presentó en casa de Terry, no sabía que él no se encontraba. Estuvo tocando, pero no había nadie, los sirvientes tampoco habían regresado, al parecer Terry les dio más tiempo, pues quería estar siempre a solas con Candy. Cuando se disponía a retirarse, vio a Terry llegar, eran las 9 de la mañana, a Susana le llamo la atención porque Terry tenía la misma ropa del día anterior

-Buenos días Terry!

-Buenos días Susana, que quieres?- le pregunto Terry con seriedad y a la defensiva.

-Yo…..Vine a disculparme Terry! Siento haber sido una intrusa al inmiscuirme en tus asuntos personales, entiendo que no soy nadie y reconozco que actué mal, por favor te pido que me perdones.

-Disculpas aceptada, Susana. Que bien que lo has comprendido.

-Sí, yo solo deseo que seas feliz, de verdad Terry! Y que hagas feliz a esa chica.

Susana se alejó del lugar dejando a un Terry algo desconcertado, pero ya no le tomo más importancia. Entro a su casa, se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa. Luego haría unas llamadas y posteriormente saldría a montar a caballo como lo hacía siempre ese era uno de sus deportes favoritos.

Su relación con Candy iba muy bien, ambos se acoplaban perfectamente, desde su primera entrega vinieron más momentos íntimos, el no terminaba de saciarse de ella y ella cada vez que Terry la poseía se daba cuenta que no podría jamas amar a nadie, que Terry era su luz y su vida, vivir sin él, era como vivir sin "corazón". Habían hablado de su pronta boda, planificando los hijos que tendrían, mientras ambos se cuidaban, sus trabajos, donde vivirían, en fin planes propios de personas que piensan unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Ambos eran felices y no querían que esa felicidad acabara nunca.

Paso una semana después que hubieron hecho el amor. Susana no tenía dudas de que "estos se entienden en la cama", su sangre fría con la que ella actuaba le ayudaba a pensar en cómo separarlos y si todo salía bien en menos tiempo la "Insípida de Candy se iría odiando a Terry"

Un día en los que Terry salió a montar anteriormente había invitado a Candy, pero ella se rehusaba, le había dicho que en otra ocasión, ella nunca había montado a caballo y que tendrían tiempo de sobra para que él le enseñara. Así pues se quedó en casa preparando una merienda para cuando el regresara. Susana sabía el tiempo que este tardaba, eso lo sabía desde siempre y en eso no había cambiado nada, tenía supervisadas sus rutinas y los lugares por donde iba, se dispuso ir a casa de Terry, sabía que Candy se encontraba allí y era el momento adecuado. Cuando llego a la puerta toco y Candy abrió.

-Hola Candy!

-Buenos días Susana, eh… Terry no se encuentra, pero si quieres dejarle algún recado

-No, en realidad no he venido a buscarlo a él. Quiero hablar contigo Candy.- La rubia de ojos verdes se sorprendió pues no se imaginaba "que es lo que tenía que hablar Susana con ella", días atrás Candy sospechaba que Susana no le era indiferente Terry, no era para menos, Terry era un hombre bello, cualquier mujer se derretiría al verlo, pero no le dio importancia pues confiaba en el amor que el joven le profesaba.

-No entiendo que puedes hablar conmigo, Susana.

-Candy, es hora que pongamos las cosas en claro y seré directa- dijo Susana con sus ojos llameantes de maldad. Candy de repente se sintió nerviosa, de la nada empezó a sudar sus manos.

-A que te refieres?- Candy la miraba fijamente, no le gustaba la Susana que estaba viendo.

-"Terry te engaña!"- se lo dejo ir sin Anestesia- "le dije que fuera claro contigo, pero al parecer la situación le ha encantado".

-Mientes! Terry no es así. Si él tuvo algo que ver contigo, eso es pasado!.

-No es así Candy!- Susana estaba furiosa.

-"No entiendo Susana", me quieres explicar que pasa?- Candy no podía más y una lagrima se asomó.

\- Terry, te está viendo la cara de tonta Candy- el silencio de Candy permitía que Susana siguiera tirando su veneno y proseguía con su actuación.-Terry y yo somos amantes! desde _"antes que tu_ "- dijo señalándola- " _vinieras a este lugar_ "obvio él no te habla de mi verdad?, claro que nunca dirá la relación que sostenemos, pero resulta que ahora yo no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo, por eso he venido a que abras los ojos y te des cuenta que él no es hombre de una sola mujer. Terry es un hombre apasionado, es un hombre ardiente y supongo que tú ya te le ofreciste, él es un tigre en la cama….. (Candy no pudo más)

-Basta! Basta!- ya no por favor, no sigas- Candy agarraba su cabeza, tenía ganas de morir.

-Te lo digo porque en realidad te aprecio, Candy y no mereces que Terry se burle de ti.

Las palabras de Susana amartillaban la cabeza de Candy:

 ** _"Te miente", "Te engaña", "Somos amantes", "se acuesta con las dos"_**

No, no, no con solo de imaginar a Terry con otra mujer se le revolvía el estómago. Candy habría aceptado el pasado de Terry, pero saber que estando con ella y con otra mujer al mismo tiempo, eso no lo podía aceptar, jamas! A Candy se le contrajo el corazón.

-Sabes en su cuarto donde hemos pasado noches maravillosas y algunas tardes "últimamente", aun guarda algunas cosas mías, no ha querido devolvérmelas. Quieres que te las muestres? Candy hubiese querido decir que no, pero de forma autómata se dirigió con Susana a la habitación. Así confirmaría todo.

Se dirigieron al lugar y Susana que antes había planificado todo entrando en el cuarto mientras Terry no se encontraba, porque estaba en la casa de Candy _"Revolcándose con ella_ " preparo todo, había entrado pues conocía cada recoveco del lugar y aprovechando que estaba solitaria acomodo las cosas, una vez pasara lo que tenía que pasar ella se llevaría todo para no dejar rastros.

-Mira! Y saco de un cajón varias piezas intima de ella, era el cajón donde Terry manejaba su ropa interior. Terry no se había percatado del bulto pues ella lo había ocultado bien al fondo del cajón y sabia como sacarlo perfectamente, para luego hacerlo desaparecer del lugar. Candy apenas pudo ver una pieza tan pequeña que no se imaginó como Susana cabe en ella. Le mostró que las sabanas olían a su perfume, dándole a entender que no hacia mucho que habían tenido relaciones. Candy ya no tuvo dudas y salió del lugar seguida por Susana no sin antes esta llevarse en su bolsa las ropas diminutas. Cuando llegaron casi a la puerta-"algo mas"

-No por favor Susana, no quiero saber más nada.

\- Nos iremos de viaje- a esas alturas Candy ya no sentía nada- "Te dirá que vamos a ver a mi padre que según está enfermo, pero es la excusa perfecta, el quiere compensarme por todo lo que me ha hecho….. Bueno es hora de irme". – un consejo- dijo a la vez que llevaba el dedo índice a su boca _…."Candy no le reclames nada, "no te humilles y vete_ ". Adiós.

Susana de inmediato salió a buscar a Terry cuando lo hubo divisado corrió hacia él.

Candy no salía de su asombro. Terry la había humillado de la peor manera. No quería pensar que solo era más del montón. Le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón a un hombre que no valía nada- Y si lo encaro? Se preguntó-No, no aumentare su ego, es un ser tan falso, como todas sus palabras y sus caricias.

-Terry! Terry!- Susana lloraba sin control.

-Que pasa Susana?

-Mi papa Terry, acaban de llamarme de Nueva York de un hospital…. Que mi padre está hospitalizado, decía con palabras atropelladas. Debía hacer su mejor actuación- Tengo que ir de inmediato Terry, por favor llévame, el pide verme, no sé qué ha pasado.

Terry bajo de su caballo-Calma Susana, todo estará bien. Ve a tu casa prepara algo de ropa y en 30 minutos te busco, pero por favor cálmate, si?. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su casa, dejo el bolso con sus ropas, saco la maleta que ya tenía preparada, se cambió de ropa, se arregló y listo. Mientras Terry llegaba a su casa se encontró a Candy en el umbral. Ella estaba serena, no iba a demostrarle lo destrozada que se encontraba.

-Hola amor! Quiso darle un beso pero Candy esquivo. Le pareció extraño, pero lo adjudico a que quizás Candy andaba en sus "días" y por eso no quería empezar para no tener intimidad con él, eso lo respetaba.-Candy, tengo que decirte algo…"Me voy a Nueva York, Susana va conmigo, su padre está enfermo" esta noticia fue lo último que ella pudo necesitar para que el corazón terminara de desprenderse de su cavidad y lo sintiera caer en un camino de espinas para que luego fuera pisoteado, su amor había caído en las espinas. El dolor era fuerte, quiso gritarle que lo sabía todo, que era mentira lo de la enfermedad del padre de Susana, pero recordó las palabras de esta: " _No te humilles con tus reclamos"_ " _No agrandes su ego de macho_ "- voy a preparar mi maleta y aprovechare el viaje para hacer unas supervisiones, quizás mañana por la tarde este de regreso. Te lo prometo".

\- _Promesas_! esto no fue audible -Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto sopesando su respuesta.

-"No amor"- La tomo de las manos, para Candy esa era la despedida de ella- "estaré poco tiempo además entre hospital y trabajo, no creo conveniente. No podría darte la atención suficiente y eso no quiero. Espérame aquí por favor"- le dijo y beso sus manos. Adiós amor.

Adiós Terry! Adiós amor- esto lo dijo apenas perceptiblemente.

Cuando Terry salió, Candy cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue cayendo al suelo hasta quedar de rodillas, saber que Terry se iba con Susana y que todo era una mentira la destrozo completamente, la felicidad que tenia horas antes se había desvanecido totalmente! No volvería a creer en el amor, no volvería a creer en ningún hombre.

continuara...

Nota: Bueno aquí esta este capitulo, me costo mucho tratar de hacerlo no se si exagere, pero es lo que mi corazón quería expresar. Les repito, soy novata en esto.  
agradezco sus comentarios


	13. Chapter 13

Susana ya se encontraba lista. Terry tomo sus maletas, la deposito en la valijera y partieron. El auto lo dejaría al cuidado en el aeropuerto.

A Candy el dolor y el orgullo la cegó y no le permitió aclarar las cosas, estaba llena de rabia, como pensar en hablar cuando todo para ella fue convincente, la ropa interior, el perfume de Susana, el viaje. Imaginar a Terry en la misma cama donde ellos habían pasado sus momentos felices le oprimía el pecho. Sabía que él no era un santo, No le recriminaba los amoríos pasados, pero en su presente ella deseaba ser la única, sin embargo las pruebas mostradas le decían otra cosa, así se lo hizo ver Susana. Candy no tenía a su lado a alguien que le ayudará a pensar con la cabeza fría.

La Marlow dio en el punto y salió victoriosa. Ahora solo restaba retener a Terry en Nueva York el suficiente tiempo, enredarlo y comprometerlo. Susana era muy Inteligente, lástima que solo la ocupaba para dañar a las personas.

Candy subió a la habitación se acercó a la cama y nuevamente recordó los momentos hermosos que paso con su amor. Sacudió su cabeza, espantándolos como si fuera posible con eso. Se quitó el anillo y lo tiro en la cama, salió de la casa corriendo con rumbo a la playa, llego a la orilla, cayó en la arena y clavo su vista al horizonte como si la turbulencia de las olas trataran de mitigar sus agitados pensamientos. Estuvo largo rato caminando, sentía la brisa en su rostro y esta se confundía con sus lágrimas. Tomo una decisión. Regreso a su casa. Preparo sus maletas y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, la persona que menos esperaba se encontraba allí de pie en la entrada. Fue grande su sorpresa.

-Anthony?

-Candy! He venido por ti- dio un paso más hacia el interior y ella sintió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Anthony!- dijo Candy al momento que deshacía el abrazo.

-Candy! Dios, con cuanta efusividad me recibes, no pensé que me extrañaras. No volví a saber de ti, por eso me propuse venir a verte-.

-Anthony, llévame a Chicago por favor, ahora mismo- dijo esto y las lágrimas amenazaron en salir.

-Que te sucede Candy? Anthony estaba preocupándose.

-Me alegra mucho verte! Mira tengo mis maletas listas.- Candy forzó una sonrisa- Ya quiero estar con todos ustedes. Quiero ver a Albert a Patty, estoy resintiendo la ausencia de mi familia, por eso me siento así.

Los sirvientes habían regresado esa tarde y Candy les encargo la casa:

-Por favor sigan cuidando de esta casa como lo han hecho siempre con la dedicación y esmero. Regreso a Chicago con Anthony.

Los empleados asintieron y se despidieron de ella.

-Adiós señorita Candy, adiós Joven.

-Adiós.

En menos de 20 minutos estarían en Chicago el camino es de 15 km por carretera incluyendo 10 en autopista. Casi al mismo tiempo que llegaba Candy y Anthony a Chicago, Terry llegaba a Nueva York

Durante el trayecto a Nueva York Susana pensaba en lo bien que iba saliendo todo. Si una vez de deshizo de aquella ordinaria mujer amenazándola por estar ilegal en el pais. En ese entonces la habia encarado que si no dejaba a Terry terminaría presa y deportada. Se fue dejando a Terry y no verlo nunca más.

-Susana, en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, salimos de inmediato con rumbo al hospital – tenemos que ver en qué condiciones esta tu padre.

-eh….si por supuesto. Estaba bastante nerviosa tenía que pensar cómo salir del dilema.

Así lo dispusieron y estando en el hospital que según a Susana le habían llamada:

-Señorita- se acercó Terry a información- Me podría por favor indicar en que numero de cuarto se encuentra el señor Andrés Marlow, el día de hoy fue ingresado, queremos saber su condición por favor.

La trabajadora buscaba en la base de nuevo ingreso, haciendo una búsqueda rápida y no encontraba ese nombre.

-Perdón señor, pero ese nombre no está registrado. Esta seguro que es este hospital que le informaron- Terry volvió su vista a Susana con la señal que confirmara lo que la mujer preguntaba.

-Por supuesto, busque bien.- contesto Susana siguiendo con su actuación

-Lo siento, pero no está.

-Susana para salir de dudas tenemos que ir a las oficinas, si todo es una mentira tu padre debe estar allá. Vamos. Alguien nos tiene que dar una explicación. Llegaron a las oficinas donde Andrés fungía como su asistente financiero y si, allí estaba el señor. Se asustó al ver llegar a Terry…con…Susana ?.

-Que haces aquí hija, por Dios! paso algo?- pregunto el señor abrazando a su hija.

-Llamaron a Susana, que estabas muy grave-dijo Terry.

-Grave, pero si estoy más vivito y coleando, pero ni siquiera una gripe tengo. Eso es una broma?

-Y una de muy mal gusto-dijo Terry muy enojado y pensativo, pensamientos que volaron allá, donde imaginaba que aún se encontraba Candy.

-Bueno Terry ya casi salgo, porque no vamos a cenar a casa? Pregunto el Señor Marlow

-Si Terry? Debes estar hambriento- y sí que lo estaba en la rapidez no pudo comer nada y recordó que cuando salió Candy estaba preparándole una merienda. –Candy! Dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible.

-Está bien, acepto su invitación.

Al llegar la noche Terry se encontraba solo en su casa, esta era pequeña, por eso no tenía servicio quería dormir y despertar temprano, tomar el vuelo y estar con Candy lo antes posible. Dejaría a Susana en la ciudad y él se iría solo. Susana sabía sus planes y tenía que ganar tiempo, no sabía si Candy seguía en el lugar o no, así que tendría que retenerlo un poco más, comprometerlo. No podía conciliar el sueño eran las 7 de la noche, cuando alguien toco el timbre. Con toda la molestia que le provoca que lo molesten abrió de mala gana llevándose la sorpresa de tener a Susana allí, lo último que le faltaba.

-Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora? Donde está tu padre?

-En casa. Quise saber cómo estás?. Si se te ofrece algo?-adentrándose al lugar sin ser invitada.

-Susana, Yo….. Como veras estaba descansando

-Terry!...Terry-, se acercó lentamente, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso. Cuanta deseaba que fuera Candy, pero inmediatamente la aparto

-Por favor Susana

-Por favor, sé que te gusto. Lo sentí- comenzó a desvestirse. Terry solo le clavo la vista.

Susana pensó que a lo estaba disfrutando. –Terry ven, tócame.

-vístete y vete por favor Susana. No te humilles. No necesito de ti. Tengo la mujer que necesito y no por una calentura la voy a perder. No arriesgare lo que tengo, porque es lo más valioso para mí. Si, Candy es mía y lo será siempre. Entiéndelo porque estoy cansado de repetírtelo. "No te amo". Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. Te lo juro.

Susana se sentía humillada, pensó que Terry la tomaría entre sus brazos, que poco lo conocía, Terry le había demostrado de qué madera estaba hecho. Era hombre de una sola mujer. Hubo algunas, pero ahora solo era de Candy. Terry iba a llamar por teléfono a Adrián Susana no quiso, al parecer su padre no sabía que había salido y no quería que se enterara.

Al amanecer Terry estaba listo temprano, como no había sacado nada de la maleta y salió. Al cabo del tiempo ya estaba de nuevo en Oak Park

 **Chicago**

El día anterior que Candy y Anthony llegaron a Chicago:

Se escuchó el ruido del auto. Salió Albert a recibirlos. Candy bajo del auto y….

-Candy! Princesa, como estas pequeña?

Candy se lanzó a sus brazos - "Albert, mi querido Albert". Candy no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-Pequeña que pasa? Por qué tanta emotividad? Como estuvieron esas vacaciones?

-Muy bien Bert, el lugar es hermoso y tu casa es preciosa.

-Cuando quieras puedes regresar, también es tuya.

-Ni lo digas, Bert podríamos hablar mañana. Estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir hasta mañana. Así que por favor que no me despierten a la hora de la cena. Donde está la Tía?- pregunto Candy buscándola por todos lados.

-En sus reuniones sociales- contesto Archie.

Candy escucho esa voz - Archie querido como estas? Pero mira que guapo.

\- Tu también Candy. Mira que hermosa estas? Dijo al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos juntos con los de Candy para admirarla.

-Gracias a todos por quererme por ser la Familia que tanto quise. Quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho. – sus ojos estaban tristes, pero no derramaron ni una lágrimas. Me retiro, por favor me disculpan con la Tía.

-Bien Candy- cuando se hubo retirado.

-Te fijaste Tío- dijo Archie- Candy esta triste, algo le pasa. Sus ojos no son los mismos. Hay algo que le pesa en el corazón.

Por favor Sobrino, solo está cansada- dijo volteando su mirada a Anthony. En el fondo también lo percibió, pero no iba a preocuparlos.

-No lo sé, yo también lo note

Candy subió a su habitación, se dio un baño y se metió a la cama. Quería dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente. No saber nada de nadie.

 **Oak Park**

Terry estaba llegando a su casa. Esperaba encontrar a Candy aunque si el servicio ya estaba de regreso lo seguro es que Candy se haya ido. La entendía.

Se dio una ducha. Se arregló. Se miraba hermoso. Bello. Salió a buscarla. Fue a la playa no la encontró, el parque, todos los lugares por los que habían estado. Candy no aparecía por ningún lado, entonces lo más seguro es que está Ben su casa. Se dirigió al lugar, desde la calle pudo ver a alguien y toco el timbre.

-Buenos días Señora, será que puede decirle a la señorita Candy que la estoy buscando. Soy Terry- estaba feliz por volverla a ver.

-No Joven. La señorita Candy se ha ido. El Señor Anthony vino ayer y se la llevo.

-Perdón? Como dice?- Terry estaba desconcertado, confuso.

-Lo que escucha Joven. El señor Anthony, el primo de la señorita vino ayer y se fueron a Chicago.

-Debe haber un error. Candy no pudo haberse ido sin avisarme…. Y con el.-la empleada solo dio la media vuelta y lo dejo allí en la puerta-.

Regreso a su casa confuso y triste, no entendía que pasaba. Subió a su habitación. Abrió las ventanas y no encontraba la razón del por qué Candy no le había llamado para informarle sobre su viaje.- "aquí hay algo que no acabo de comprender"-volteo y su vista fue a su cama. Recordó los momentos en que tenía a Candy entre sus brazos y la hacía vibrar Recordó cada momento que le hacia el amor. Las palabras hechas y las promesas. – "donde había quedado todo eso"- se preguntaba. De repente algo brillaba y vio de donde provenía. Se acercó más y divisó el anillo aquel que le hubiese entregado como símbolo de su amor

-Que está pasando? Se acostó tomo una almohada y vio un papel debajo.- "y esto"

 _"Terry, disculpa si me voy de esta manera, pero me falto valor decírtelo de frente. Me he dado cuenta que nosotros no estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Por favor olvida todo lo pasado y empieza de cero. Yo tratare de hacer lo mismo. Te devuelvo tu promesa. Adiós Terry."_

-Qué es esto? Que significa todo esto. No puede ser verdad. Candy no pudo abandonarme. Ella me prometió jamás dejarme… Se fue…. Candy se fue… sus lágrimas salieron ¡Mentirosa! – Terry lloraba-¡Es una maldita mentirosa! Y tiro todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Salió de su casa. Quería perderse. Camino sin rumbo hasta que sus pasos lo dirigieron a un bar. Quería emborracharse y no pensar en nada ni en nadie. Que el licor nublara sus sentidos para no pensar en ella. Tomo hasta perderse. En el lugar lo conocían y le ayudaron llegar a casa. El servicio ayudo a llevarlo hasta su cama. Estaban asustados de ver a su patrón en semejante fachas. Eso era lo bueno de vivir en un lugar alejado. Que no era la comidilla de los demás.

Al despertar al día siguiente no soportaba su cabeza. Se acordó de lo sucedido y volvió a llorar.

-Candy….Candy….por qué te fuiste mi amor, por qué. Te fuiste con él. Me dejaste por él. Se levanto quería volver a tomar. Recordó en casa tenia wiski en su pequeño estudio. Entro y arraso con unas botellas que tenía guardadas allí. Tirado en el piso seguía con otra botella. Se acostó boca abajo. Seguía llamándola.-"Candy!, Candy"…cuando recordaba sus palabras escritas le entraba furia y destruia todo a su paso. El servicio que escuchaba todo, se limitaba a no entrar, tenían miedo. Tuvieron que hacer algo que quizás el joven no le gustaría y de seguro los echaría de patitas a la calle, pero era necesario. Llamaron a su madre porque a como estaba tomando mínimo terminaría en un hospital. No quedaba una botella más en los cajones. Allí pasó varios minutos. No lo escuchaban. Hasta que decidieron ir a verlo. Entrarían con la llave de emergencia. Se encontraba inconsciente.

-Santo Dios, Peter hay que llevarlo al hospital, pronto llegara la señora Eleonor, mientras hay que adelantar el viaje, lo subieron al auto y se lo llevaron. Dos días pasó en el hospital. Eleonor estaba furiosa con él por su comportamiento, pero también reconocía que su hijo para desintoxicarlo. Su madre pensó en algún problema que lo aquejaba, pero no encontraba la forma que le confiara. El apoyo moral de una madre es lo que necesitaba en ese momento, no le haría recriminaciones

Una vez que le dieron de alta y lo llevaron a casa Eleonor quiso indagar en el problema, peor él era muy reservado y no pensaba aquejarla.

-Hijo, sé que no me tienes la confianza suficiente, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí y que puedes contar conmigo cuando sea y por lo que sea.

-No es nada madre! Yo estoy bien, es solo que quise tomar algo.

-Algo? Dios santo. Casi te bebes toda la cantina.

-Por favor Eleonor, no seas exagerada.

-Hijo, sé que no he sido la madre que esperabas, sé que no estuve contigo en los años en que me necesitaste. Reconozco mis errores, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea si hijo. – Le decía su madre con todo su amor-.

-Mama, nadie puede ayudarme. Lo que me pasa son cosas que ni tu ni nadie me pueden solucionar.

-Pero al menos desahoga hijo, dime que pasa?- la insistencia de su madre estaba logrando que el abriera su corazón.

-Madre… y una lagrima broto…..ella se fue. Me dejo. No le importo dejarme con todo este amor que siento. No le importo. – Terry lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el regazo de su madre, quien acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- Ya mi niño! Entiendo que te enamoraste. Estas sufriendo. Debes de seguir adelante. No debes dejar vencerte. Tienes que luchar.

-Ya no me importa luchar por nada. Ella era todo para mí. Ella era mi mundo. No sé si pueda olvidar madre.

-como se llama hijo?

-Candice, Candice Ardlay, pero ya no quiero hablar más de ella- limpio sus lágrimas- tratare de salir adelante, sé que algún día lo lograre. Ahora por favor ya no quiero hablar de eso. Si ella me dejo, no vale la pena sufrir, si no valoro todo lo que tenía para ella, ni modo las cosas así son y debo aceptarlas.

 **Chicago**

Al día siguiente de su arribo a la residencia de Chicago Candy se levantó temprano y como siempre buscaba estar a solas. Albert le había dicho anteriormente que Patty estaría en la ciudad. Se alegró. Ahora tendría con quien conversar, distraer su mente y no pensar más en Terry. Aun no hablaba con Albert con respecto a su apellido, pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento le plantearía la situación. Además estaba Anthony quien le reiteraba siempre ser parte de la familia y que se sintiera así. Anthony seguía albergando esperanzas, pero Candy no le daba señales de nada. Pronto tendría que enfrentar la situación. La Tía, le resulto indiferente el regreso de ella. Ni siquiera la miraba. Después de tantos años la tía no reconocía el alma de Candy. No quería conocerla. Albert le dio estudios e hizo de ella una mujer de bien, preparada e inteligente. Fue una chica que supo apreciar y aprovechar lo que le habían dado. Candy era un orgullo, pero simplemente la anciana no la apreciaba ni quería hacerlo nunca. Candy no era inmune a sus reproches, en el fondo le dolía que la Tía abuela nunca la quisiera, sin embargo el amor de Albert y los demás le ayudaban a sobreponerse. Por la tarde Archie se despidió de ella pues continuaría con su maestría para llegar a ser un excelente profesional.

 **Nueva York**

Después de lo que había sucedido con Susana. Esta decidió quedarse unos días. Esperaría que la bomba explotara y luego iría como si nada. Consolaría a Terry. Le daría todo su apoyo así que después del desprecio de Terry en cuatro días ya estaba de nuevo. Dispuesta al ataque de su presa. Susana no se cansaba.

 **Chicago**

-Buenos días Albert, puedo hablar contigo?, puedes darme un tiempo por favor

-Claro Candy, espérame en el estudio.

Cuando se dirigía al lugar se topó con la Tía, quien le devolvió una fría mirada. Candy solo bajo su mirada.-Buen día Tía. Esta ni siquiera le contesto.

Entró al estudio. Luego llego Albert

Por favor Candy siéntate. Escucho.

Candy empezó a tomar sus manos. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía hablar y soltar lo que tenía en el pecho.

-Bien, Albert. Lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio. –"quiero dejar de ser tu hija".

-Qué? Albert se levantó de su silla. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.- que dices Candy? No lo comprendo.

\- Lo que oyes, Quiero devolverte lo que me has dado. No me pertenece. No cuando….."No puedo corresponderle a Anthony".

\- Por quien me tomas Candy?- ella no entendió su pregunta.-Crees que todo lo que te di, era una compra para Anthony? Si es así, entonces no me conoces Candy.

\- Es que bueno. Por Anthony fue todo esto, pero ahora no hay nada ni lo habrá Albert y disculpa si mi petición te ofendió.

-Las cosas que tienes Candy, tú te lo has ganado. Yo te di una herramienta es verdad, pero tú has sabido aprovecharlo. Así que no me vuelvas a decir eso. El cariño que te tengo con nada material lo puedo comprar.

-gracias Albert. Yo….. Te agradezco infinitamente por todo. Agradezco a mis padres que no conocí, el haberme abandonado, porque solo así pude conocerlos a ustedes y estaré eternamente agradecida por todo.

-No sé qué sucedió entre tú y Anthony, pero sea lo que decidas yo te apoyare. Sé que no lo amas. Eso lo he intuido. Solo espero que Anthony lo vea también, sino sácalo de su error lo más pronto posible. No quiero que sufran ninguno de ustedes.

-Gracias. Candy se levantó y abrazo a Albert con infinito amor, con aquel amor de hermanos que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

Nota: Hola gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco sus críticas.

Bueno, porque ellos están sufriendo como yo los imagino en FS. pero prometo que no habrá mucho tiempo, claro que no.

solo quise demostrar que la mujer es enferma como Susana. en mi opinión si Susana no vivió ni más ni menos así. Se metió siempre en la relación de dulces y Terry y no los dejó en paz, creo por eso Mizuki tuvo que eliminarla. Cortar de raíz con lo malo.

Ahora en cuanto a poner una parte que se ahoga en el licor para calmar su dolor esta parte en FS cambio pues en esta no se dice que Terry haya sido un alcohólico como en las versiones manga y el animé. En el FS se ha dicho que por la separación de ellos su actuación es decadente, lo que obviamente provoca que lo despidan de la mejor compañía, es obvio que no pueden tener una persona que antes demandaba buenos ingresos. No se dice que haya abandonado a Susana. Trabajo en un teatro ambulante y nunca se desatendió de ella. Creyendo ver en una alucinación a Candy lo impulso a regresar y empezar de cero en lo que a él le apasionaba porque sabía que Candy asi es como queria verlo. "Triunfante"


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron dos, tres días, es poco tiempo para olvidar. Terry comprendió que ahogarse en el alcohol no era la mejor manera de afrontar los problemas. Trataría de salir adelante, aun con el dolor latente y de un amor vivo que no sabía si algún día habría de morir. Tenía que aferrarse a algo y decidió que se iría a vivir a Nueva York a finales de Agosto, la actividad continúa y el bullicio de la ciudad quizás le ayudaría a disipar sus pensamientos o pensar menos en ella. Su madre continuaba a su lado, a pesar del haberle confiado su dolor no deseaba que nadie opinara sobre su vida. Su madre lo respetaba y decidiera lo que fuere ella lo apoyaría. Cuando Terry quería ser un testarudo lo hacía sin problemas. Anteriormente Eleonor le había sugerido ir a buscar a Candy y hablar con ella, algún malentendido puede existir si había tanto amor o al menos pedirle una explicación y así cerrar ese ciclo en su vida para que pudiera seguir adelante –No madre- le había dicho muy molesto- si ella se fue sin darme más explicación que una estúpida nota nada más, es porque no hay más que hablar. "ella nunca me amo" y es mejor dejar así las cosas. Eleonor Resignada no dijo más y lo dejó solo quizás recapacite. Salió a hacer una diligencias pretendía regresar a Nueva York una vez su hijo lo decidiera.

Se preguntaba a menudo que habrá pasado para que Candy cambiará repentinamente- "¿Y si en verdad estaba enamorada de ese noviecito estúpido?- si así fuere, solo se divirtió jugando conmigo. Dudo mucho que el….Bah, allí voy de nuevo". Montó su caballo y salió a galope hasta agotar al animal, que el viento se lleve sus lágrimas que le pesan en el alma. Bajo del equino, lo acarició y dijo: "Buen amigo leal!, tu no traicionas". Se entretuvo un rato y luego regresó cansado a casa se dejó caer en la cama y poco a poco iba cayendo dormido, de pronto un aroma le hizo despertar sus sentidos y como cual sabueso se comportó empezó a oler sus sábanas hasta dar con el "cuerpo del delito". En el colchón al parecer habían vaciado perfume, pero era uno distinto, no era el perfume de Candy- "este perfume, donde lo he…. Ya se! Este perfume es de…..Susana", es el mismo perfume de Susana. Quizás sea una coincidencia, pero no una tan obvia. Susana estuvo en mi habitación, pero cuando? Qué está pasando aquí?". De pronto como y un resorte se levantó y Salió otra vez. Estaba inquieto, tomó de nuevo el caballo era tarde y fue al mismo lugar. De repente:

-Terry! – con su voz de mustia.

-Susana? Disculpa, pero tengo cosas que hacer" -No tenía ganas de hablar menos con ella.- "Ah, lo olvidaba". Puso sus dedos en la barbilla como pensando en algo. Se acercó y Susana pensó que la besaría. Olió su perfume y confirmado era el mismo. "Tengo una duda existencial" me puedes explicar por qué tu perfume está impregnado en mi cama?, porque estoy seguro que antes de que Candy se fuera no estaba.

-Eh? Susana se puso nerviosa- Terry, hay tantas personas que podemos usar el mismo perfume"- esa no era una respuesta lógica pues no todas las personas llegan a la cama de Terry para dejar el aroma.

-Aquí hay algo muy raro y lo voy a descubrir.-dijo Terry muy seguro, levantando una ceja.

Es muy extraño- daba vueltas alrededor de ella- "Se muy bien que eres capaz de todo por separarme de Candy. En realidad debí haber mostrado más cuidado contigo, si me llego a enterar que tuviste que ver con su partida te juro que te arrepentirás.

Susana dejo cabo suelto su inteligencia no fue buena después de todo. Habia vaciado el frasco de perfume en el colchón cuando solo debió haber sido en las sabanas con varias lavadas se hubiese disipado, pero el colchón impregnaba cada vez más las ropas. Susana empezaba a sentirse perdida.

Terry regreso a su casa y se fue a descansar.

 **Chicago:**

Candy continuaba con su vida habitual entre sus visitas a la sucursal en Chicago, algunas ayudas que prestaba en los hospitales como voluntaria pues le gustaba ayudar a los demás en lo que pudiera. Su vida fue transcurriendo de esa manera. En ratos furtivos su mente se alejaba de la realidad y pensaba en él. Seguía triste, pues aun lo amaba con toda el alma y el corazón.

Patty habia llegado a la ciudad para visitar a su vieja amiga del alma. Aprovechando que tenía unos dias libres la pasaría al lado de Candy. Patty era Psicóloga.

-Patty amiga, que alegría. Cuanto te extrañe!- dijo Candy al tiempo que abrazaba a la chica de lentes- pero que linda estas.

-Gracias Candy y tu estas hermosa, te hicieron mucho bien las vacaciones.-Patty ajena a los sucesos- dime conociste a algun chico buen mozo?

-Eh?...Yo...no

-Vamos Candy! No mientas. Si eres muy bonita que podrias tener muchos chicos haciendo fila por ti.

-No exageres Patty- Candy sonrió.

-"Sabes que no lo hago. Yo por ejemplo no tengo la belleza que tú tienes no corro con esa suerte. Cuanto quisiera que Stear estuviese conmigo". Pero he conocido a alguien, soy feliz y sé que él querría que lo fuera. Candy yo ya no puedo verlo, pero tu , no desperdicies el tiempo. Después será demasiado tarde.- De pronto Candy entristeció- el tiempo ha sido un buen aliado y a él lo llevaré siempre en mi corazón.- por favor Candy piensa bien eso que te está oprimiendo el pecho y decide tu vida sea lo que sea, pero estoy segura que se trata de un hombre.- no estés triste, por favor Candy disculpa si te hice recordar tristes momentos

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-Candy, no me mientas, te conozco tan bien y puedo ver en tus ojos siguen estando tristes. Deja de ocultar lo que tienes Candy sácalo para que el dolor disminuya, sino te explotara en el pecho y sufrirás sola, porque nos apartas a todos de tus problemas y eso no es bueno.

-Patty, amiga. No puedo más! No puedo más! No quiero preocupar a nadie por eso he callado.

-Vamos amiga, estoy aquí.

Así fue como Candy le contó a Patty sobre Terry, cómo se enamoró, los momentos felices que pasaron y los planes que tenían a futuro en su relación. Su abandono con una escueta y simple carta.

-Han pasado varias semanas de eso. Supongo que él está bien…. Con ella…. No me ha buscado.

-Candy! Disculpa lo que te diré, pero eres una cabezota. No tengo experiencias con los hombres, pero según lo que me has contado deduzco que debe estar muy dolido. Dejarlo así sin explicaciones con una nota y un adiós bay bay- Patty estaba furiosa con su amiga.- Si sigues asi llegaras a ser una solterona. No creo que el este bien Candy. No se cómo puedes ser indulgente con los demás, con esa mujer le diste el beneficio de la duda siempre lo haces porque no ves maldad en nadie Candy, pero a él?, a él lo juzgaste sin que él se defendiera. Dónde está la confianza que le prometiste? Le prometiste no abandonarlo y fue lo primero que hiciste. No te has puesto a pensar si todo fue una trampa de ella. Una mujer despechada es capaz de todo. Hasta de lo más sucio y mezquino.

-Una trampa?- dijo Candy pensando el caso. -Tú crees Patty? , ella me presento todas esas cosas en el cuarto donde según él, solo yo entraba. Que era la primera que compartía su intimidad- dijo esto mientras un sonrojo asomo sus mejillas.

-Entiendo Candy y no te avergüences de amarlo. Estoy segura que todo esto tiene una explicación y esa mujer no te ha dicho todo.- Patty lo decía con mucha convicción. Ustedes necesitan hablar. Necesitan aclarar las cosas. No dejen pasar el tiempo.

-Pobre hombre! Y tú actuaste con la cabeza caliente de furia, no pensaste las cosas Candy.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. De solo pensar que se casaría conmigo y la tendría a ella de amante.

-Entonces busca una solución a la situación Candy.

Patty habia sido una luz y una fuente reconfortante para el adolorido corazón de Candy. Le habia hecho muy bien la plática con su amiga.

Mientras tanto en Oak Park. Susana la estaba pasando muy mal. El hombre con quien ella mantenía una relación la estaba chantajeando. Si no le seguía suministrando para sus gastos la delataría. Era un hombre que le gustaba vivir bien con comodidades trabajaba en un gimnasio lo que le daba tener un porte envidiable. Era guapo, pero no más que Terry, Susana se había deslumbrado con él y como dicen por allí: "A Falta de pan, tortillas". Ahora el tipo quería el dinero que siempre ella le daba por tenerla contenta y por saber lo que había hecho con la rubia, novia del Director.

-Te he dicho que me des tiempo. Mi padre no ha enviado mi mesada completa. No vayas a cometer una estupidez Frederick.

-No puedo darte más tiempo Susana tengo que pagar mis gastos, el dinero del gimnasio no es suficiente.

-Pero si ganas muy bien.

-Ese no es tu problema. Tú tienes un trato conmigo o pagas o pagas.

El padre de Susana la está limitando con la mesada. Le estaba mandando solo para el sustento. Al Señor Adrián le habían llegado su cuenta con una enorme y exagerada suma.

-En qué demonios está gastando esta niña el dinero?- había dicho sorprendido. -Si sigue así, me llevara a la ruina en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Debo ponerle freno a esto antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Susana sufría los estragos. Qué hacer? Vender los objetos de la casa? Si no se resolvía lo antes posible eso tendría que hacer. Pero la situación no corrió muy lejos. Cierto día Frederick estaba decidido a contar todo. Quizás con el "Tipo Granchester" como lo llamaba, podría conseguir el dinero que Susana no estaba cumpliendo.

-Granchester, Buenos días!- el tipo le extendió la mano y este por educación mas no por agrado hizo lo mismo.

-Perdón, pero….te conozco?

-No, pero yo a ti sí. Terry frunció el ceño y no le agrado por completo el hombre, se le parecía muy vulgar y grotesco.

-En que te puedo ayudar? Voy de salida. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que con tu permiso- prosiguió su camino.

-Yo que tú, dejo lo que vas a hacer y me escucharías. Te juro que te" conviene".

-Asi? Y que es eso que según tú.- Dijo señalándolo- "Me conviene". Se acercó de manera intimidante.

-No comas ansias Granchester. Todo tiene su precio y yo pondré el mio.

\- A ver dime que es lo que quieres, porque la verdad la paciencia se me está agotando.

-Quiero- y puso un dedo en su barbilla. No es mucho lo que quiero, sé que la información no vale demasiado, pues podrias obtenerla sin pagar nada, pero he venido primero y mi precio es ¼ de millón de dólar.

-Qué? Estás loco? No sé qué es lo que me tengas que decir, pero es un disparate. Acaso es algún secreto de estado?- Preguntó Terry irónicamente.

-Solo puedo decirte que tiene que ver con tu chica - A Terry no le gusto para nada la forma en como se expresó de Candy haciendo un gesto obsceno cuando se refirió a ella.

-Maldito estúpido! Que sabes tú de ella?- lo tomo del cuello y le espeto un puño .

-Primero dame el dinero- y quito de un manotazo las manos de Terry que le estrujaban el cuello. Terry lo soltó y lo empujo.

-Acaso piensas que soy un tonto para caer en tu juego? Quien dice si estás diciéndome la verdad?

\- Pues hay alguien que lo puede confirmar. Terry lo miro fijamente. En esos momentos llega Susana y encuentra al par de forma amenazante. Se asustó muchísimo. Terry vio el temor en sus ojos.

-Terry! Podemos hablar?

-Entonces? En qué quedamos? –pregunto el hombre temeroso de que todo se le viniera abajo.

Terry debía jugárselo todo por el todo. Sacaría la información y no daría ni un solo dólar. Qué hacer?.

-Bien….. Puedo extenderte un cheque…. -Aseguró Terry .

-Ok, me parece- dijo el Tipo con una risa de satisfacción.

-Susana espera- acompaña al señor mientras tanto.

Susana no sabía que hacer. Terry le daría el dinero y el estúpido de Freud soltará su lengua diría todo, todo. Tenía que sacarlo de allí.

Terry se dirige a su pequeño Estudio en la planta baja. Cuando están a solas Susana le hace reclamos a Frederick. – No Susana, ya hay alguien que pagara.

-Maldito! Maldito.

A su regreso Terry escucha que discuten en susurros. Se esconde exactamente detrás de un pilar grueso y los puede escuchar perfectamente.

-Fred! No. tú no puedes decirle nada. Solo dame tiempo para tener el dinero, pero por favor, no eches todo a perder.

-Lo siento, pero si hay plata no tengo por qué callar. Te imaginas que tu querido Terry Granchester se dé cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres? De lo que fuiste capaz de hacer para separarlo de su novia. No vales nada Susana. Nada.

Terry salió de su escondite. Lo que escuchó le enfureció, pero trato de mantenerse sereno. Las ganas no le faltaban para moler a golpes a ese tipo y a Susana- Ya que has comenzado a hablar, sigue. Soy todo oído.

-Terry!- Susana no podía hablar. Quería irse, pero la detuvo- de aquí no salen. Porque si no me dices todo lo que con tantas ansias me querías contar, los mando a los dos directo a la cárcel.

Se quedaron sorprendidos

-Los puedo aplastar con un solo dedo si me da la gana. Acusarlos de manipulación y chantaje. Tu – dijo señalando a Fred- aunque no es a mí a quien has estado extorsionando has venido aquí para que te dinero. No sabes lo que puedo hacer para que te refundan. Así que vete. Tendré una linda charla con Susana.-este se fue de inmediato-me vas diciendo ahora mismo que fue lo que paso con Candy. Te escucho- Terry quería sonar creíble. De esas cosas no sabía mucho. sin embargo el par de estupidos creyeron sus amenazas.

Susana contó todo lo que paso, de cómo fue fraguando todo su plan. Todo. Terry ahora comprendió el olor del perfume que había en su cama, de la partida y la carta de Candy y del dolor que pudo sentir por saberse traicionada.- lárgate y no quiero que te cruces en mi camino nunca más– dijo señalando a Susana- pobre de tu padre que no sabe la clase de Gusano que eres. Loca. Vete-le dijo a gritos. Era tanta su furia que pegó su puño contra la pared por no hacerlo en la cara de Susana.

Entendió los motivos de Candy para abandonarlo, pero su acción indicaba que no había confianza.

Al regresar su madre lo encontró pensativo. Este le conto todo de lo que acababa de enterarse.

-Ahora que pensaras hacer hijo?

-Nada madre- dijo Terry secamente- Las cosas continuaran tal como están.

-No entiendo hijo. Ya sabes que fue una trampa.- A veces Eleanor miraba la viva imagen de la testarudez del padre de este en su hijo. Eran de tal palo, tal astilla.

Él se sentía lastimado, pues entendió que su relación no estaba cimentada en la confianza. La comunicación?

* * *

No me olvides

Por favor nunca me olvides!  
se mio,  
Te pido que me recuerdes,  
ya no quiero sentir más este vacío.

luz brillante de mis noches,  
sol de mis tristes dias,  
Eres llanto, eres alegría,  
Eres mi mayor cobardía.

Eres palabra sin argumento,  
Eres mi amado tormento,  
Eres el sueño que quiero cumplir,  
Escucha! Oyes mi corazón latir.

Llega el verano y con el mis memorias,  
azul intenso tu mirada, me pierdo una vez más,  
una lagrima brota, Donde estarás?

Condenada a amarte tanto,  
me hice adicta a tu recuerdo,  
he sobrevivido un día más sin ti... ahora solo me falta el resto de mi vida

que el viento se lleve mis angustiados pensamientos,  
aunque siga mi camino , te pido...no me olvides!(kpgv)

continuará...

* * *

Notas: Lo prometido es deuda: Las cosas se van aclarando. No quiero mantenerlo mucho tiempo separados. suficiente con FS. en mi historia quise dar un giro rápido. quizás en algún momento sientan que la historia va rapida. No quiero darle muchas vuelta. Lo cierto es que en el tiempo en que esta ambientada,lo considero asi.

gracias por sus comentarios

falta ver que sucede con Anthony. por lo pronto es un hecho de que Candy jamas lo amaria.

a mi Albert precioso vamos a buscarle una linda novia que esté a su altura.

A Patty le di una participación importante, fue la que la hizo recapacitar. Patty sufrió una perdida y quien mejor que ella para expresar el dolor de perder a alguien? confortando y diciéndole que no deje pasar el tiempo que ellos están vivos y pueden volver a verse, cuando el amor es fuerte . todo lo puede.


	15. Chapter 15

**Residencia Chicago**

Después de la conversación sostenida con su amiga, Candy sentía despejada su mente.- Patty tiene razón, he juzgado a Terry sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, de preguntarle nada-. "Siempre he sido tan impetuosa en mis acciones, actúo sin pensar". –Dios! Terry no me perdonara. La carta que… ¡Dios santo! Me debe odiar.- eran cuestionamientos internos que candy se hacía.

Debía buscar una solución.

Mientras Terry se debatía entre el corazón y la razon. Candy tenía que solucionar ciertas cosas para poder estar tranquila. Aprovechando que Anthony se encontraba en la Residencia se vio la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, si habia actuado con inmadurez al dejar a Terry, no lo haría más sosteniendo ilusiones en el Joven Médico. Si bien Candy no le daba indicios de algo más allá, tampoco le habia dicho "No" por eso es mejor que los "No" sean audibles para que no se presten a malos entendidos posteriormente. A su vez Anthony a esas alturas sabía que Candy no lo amaba, pero pensaba que con el tiempo y la cercanía podría encenderse la llama que hubo hace tantos años atrás. ¡Que equivocado estaba!". Esa llama la encendió otro y Candy aun ardía por aquel.

-Anthony, debo ser sincera contigo. Yo…..

-Entiendo, Candy. No me digas nada

-Debo hacerlo, debo decirte con toda la sinceridad del mundo que te aprecio más que a nada en el mundo. Fuiste lo maravilloso que pudo haber pasado. Me diste una felicidad infinita. Gracias Anthony, fui y soy feliz por haberte conocido, pero debes saber que yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, no como los deseas. "Yo no te amo" el tiempo se nos escapó de nuestras manos, lo dejamos pasar y los espacios vacíos se fueron llenando con nuevas historias, nuevas personas.

-Sé que amas a otro!- algo debió suceder en aquel lugar- le soltó directamente- Candy se sorprendió.- no se necesita ser un genio para no darme cuenta de todo. Tu actitud me lo decía todo, pero pensé que con el tiempo volverías a mí. Candy no te estoy reprochando nada. – Tomo sus manos- al contrario agradezco tu sinceridad. Ahora me doy cuenta que la niña aquella que ame, se convirtió en una gran mujer. No me arrepiento de lo que hice en ese entonces y no lo hare jamas. Mi cariño y amor fue sincero y si se pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo volvería a hacer.

-Anthony! Y se abrazó a él.

-Regresare a Londres. Mis padres me necesitan y debo estar cerca de ellos. Mi trabajo está solidificado allá y ….nada me ata a este lugar, por lo que vine… no lo encontre- Asi que te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

-Gracias.

-Luego me despediré de todos, pero por favor no llores más, se fuerte. Quiero irme orgulloso de ti y espero verte pronto con una sonrisa siempre. Candy siempre sonríe.

Posteriormente Candy hablo con Albert.

-"Ya me lo imaginaba Candy. Sabía que habia alguien detrás de esa tristeza, estaba convencido". Además tus vacaciones las interrumpiste y tu cara te delataba, pero esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Albert dias atrás habia empezado una relación muy hermosa con una mujer hija de un empresario exitoso. Cuando se la presentaron a Albert le gusto.

 **Flash back**

-Señor Ardlay le presento a mi hija, Lila, de la que tanto le he hablado- Dijo el Sr. Henry Livingstone

-Mucho gusto señorita, es un placer para mi ver a tan bella dama"-sintió una fuerte atracción por ella, su mirada era transparente y quiso conocerla.

-El gusto es mio Sr. William- la mujer también quedo impactada con el porte y galanura del rubio. Albert era un hombre hermoso no solo eso, tenía unos sentimientos que a toda mujer cautivaría. El rubio a su vez veía a esa mujer de cabellos negros rizados y de unos enormes ojos marrones como una misma diosa.

\- "Padre, me imagino que ya le has contado al Sr. Ardlay que soy la rara de la Familia".

El padre de Lila si habia comentado con el empresario que su hija era de espíritu libre y emprendedor, una mujer muy independiente capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier hombre. Lo que no sabía Albert es que Lila amaba los animales y la naturaleza, que tenía una fundación donde ayudaba a los animalitos enfermos les proveía de lo necesario hasta que las aves volvieran a ser libres y los demás animalitos buscaba a personas para que los adoptaran. "eso no es ser raro"…. "eso, es tener corazón"- se dijo Albert. Lila era veterinaria. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo con que ella se haya especializado para…"curar animales". Los animalitos son seres vivientes que necesitan de nuestro cariño y amor si Dios los ama al criarlos, por qué nosotros que somos hechos a la semejanza de él, no podemos hacer lo mismo?. Fue asi que Albert habia encontrado su complemento perfecto y era feliz.

-Rara? Yo diría grandiosa señorita Livinsgtone

Asi fue como se iban compenetrando y enamorándose. Lila tenía 36 años y sabía que Albert era el amor.

 **Fin flash back**

-Disculpame Al, por no decirte nada, pero no era el momento, todo era recién y no me sentía bien para poder hablar.

-Candy…. Se quedó pensativo…. Quiero conocer a ese muchacho.

-Que?- se levantó como un resorte

-Es lo normal, no?- Albert clavo su vista en ella.

-Claro! – es solo que aún no he arreglado las cosas y no sé si sea bienvenida en su vida.

-Pues viajaremos mañana. Arreglas tus cosas en la oficina y veremos que sucede. Haz las cosas debidamente correctas Candy.

-Eh! Si Albert, pero primero quiero hablar a solas con él. Entendido?- el asintió con la cabeza.

-Hablare con Lili. Quizas quiera acompañarnos. Tengo tanto tiempo que no voy por allá. Unos dias nos hará bien.-Candy sonrió. Estaba contenta de que Albert por fin haya encontrado el amor.

 **Oak park**

T.G se encontraba como de costumbre montando a caballo. Pensaba en su situación y en que haría de ahora en adelante con su vida personal. Se sentía tan frustrado. Aunque sabía que todo fue un montaje, el hecho es que la acción implica muchas cosas. Cosas que constituyen los cimientos de una familia -"Tengo que seguir con mi vida. Retomarla y hacer de cuenta"…..exhalo un suspiro- "¿A quién quiero engañar?. Empezar de nuevo? No lo sé. No se si algun día….." Pronto se iría a comenzar una nueva vida en Nueva York talvez el tiempo ayude a menguar, calmar sus atribulados pensamientos. Susana les habia hecho mucho daño y hubiese querido desquitar su furia a golpes contra ella y contra aquel tipo, su cómplice, pero nada de lo que hiciera le devolvería la confianza que habia depositado en la mujer que amaba.

-Hijo, no seas orgulloso y busca a esa muchacha- Eleonor sabía que estaba tentando mucho el temperamento de su hijo.

-Basta madre!- "he dicho que las cosas se quedaran asi. No moveré ni un solo pie"- dicho esto Eleonor se dio por vencida. No habia nada más que hacer.- mañana mismo nos vamos. Espero no hayan contratiempos.

-"Todo prácticamente está listo".-dijo su madre resignada.

El resto del día continúo habitualmente. Susana después de lo acontecido no salía de su casa. Tenía miedo que Terry le contase a su padre sobres sus malas acciones. -Si me ha quitado casi todo el dinero con eso seguro me desheredaría. No, no creo que Terry sea capaz. El aprecia mucho a mi padre y no querrá verlo sufrir. Debo hablar con Terry!- la mujer no escarmentaba, pero se mantendría alejada un poco, esperaría. Negaría todo como siempre lo hacía y todo seguiría igual.

 **Residencia Chicago**

-Albert, tengo listo todo. Tu maleta también. Que felicidad Albert. Lila está muy contenta también.

-Asi es Candy, le encantó la idea de pasar unos dias en el lugar., le fascina la naturaleza.

-Me alegro por ti! Mi querido Albert.-dijo Candy con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo también Candy!- y los dos rieron a carcajadas. En ese momento hizo su aparición la Tía abuela, desde que Candy llego a Chicago trataba de encontrarla lo menos posible. Candy trataba de romper la barrera y la señora acababa yéndose.

-Nunca me aceptara Albert. La Tía nunca me querrá?- dijo tristemente.

-No te preocupes Candy, la Tía por supuesto que te quiere, es solo que no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente. Sabes que es ruda y que quiere que todo se haga a su santa voluntad. Solo que no ha comprendido que en los tiempos que vivimos los adultos toman las riendas de su vida, sus decisiones y sus acciones.

-Lo se Albert, es solo que ha sido mucho tiempo.

-No pienses más en eso Candy y concéntrate en el día de mañana.

-Si

 **Oak park**

El día de la partida de Granchester llego y le embargaron los recuerdos. No sabría cuando volverá a ese lugar donde la habia conocido. Donde paso los más maravillosos dias de su vida. La coraza que iba formando en su corazón se estaba endureciendo rápidamente.

-Terry! Todo listo hijo- dijo Eleanor- Estas seguro?- pregunto su madre al verlo pensativo.

-Vámonos!- fue la única respuesta que salió de su boca.

Salieron con rumbo al aeropuerto eran las 2:00pm el vuelo saldría en una hora.

 **Residencia Chicago**

-Candy apúrate por favor

-Voy Albert- Candy bajo a toda prisa como una chiquilla en una colina.

-Vamos Candy.

Subió al auto – Hola Lila como estas?

-Hola Candy, muy bien,pero mira que preciosa estas, te ves radiante!

-Gracias Lila. Tú también te ves hermosa- y soltaron sus risas.

 **Oak park**

Llegaron a eso de las 3:30 pm.

-Lila, cariño ponte cómoda. Tenemos dos personas en servicio no dudes en solicitar lo que necesitas.

-Gracias Albert y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Candy estaba presente.

-Con su permiso señores- Candy hizo una reverencia- sera mejor que me vaya. No quiero ser mal tercio.

Candy subió de inmediato a su recamara. Se arregló. Tomo su bolsa y se dirigió a la residencia Granchester. Iba llena de temor, pero las cosas se aclararían.

Toco el timbre

-Buenas Tardes, se encuentra el Señor de la casa? Dígale por favor que soy Candice.

-Lo siento señorita, pero él no se encuentra….el….

Candy no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se posiciono una figura.

-Que quieres Candy? A que has venido?- pregunto Terry furioso- la vena palpitante de su garganta estaba latiendo a mil y sus cejas arqueadas significaban que estaba enojado.

-Terry! Yo….Yo...

-Tú qué? Candy- preguntaba y no le quitaba la mirada, una cargada de frialdad y dureza.

Candy estaba nerviosa. Eso se lo esperaba. Sí que se lo esperaba.

-Terry…podemos hablar?- pregunto Candy mientras sus manos tomaban el borde de su camisa y lo estrujaba lo que significa su nerviosismo al cien.- por favor.

-Hablar? Ahora quieres hablar Candy?

Eleonor escuchaba la dureza con la que su hijo trataba a la muchacha quiso intervenir- por favor…

-"Eleonor no te entrometas en esto".-arremetió tajantemente.

Eleonor? Pensó Candy... "Sera la madre de Terry"- con razon pensó que habia visto ese rostro en algun lado, pero no lo recordaba pues la mujer que le recibio estaba totalmente diferente, vestida muy diferente y sin maquillaje. Después de varios minutos.

-Madre!- Eleonor y Candy levantaron la vista- "por favor déjanos solos".

Al cabo de unos momentos

-Terry!. Yo….disculpame Terry!- Candy ya no podía contener sus lágrimas.

Terry le daba la espalda. No queria verla

-Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – tu carta fue bien clara.

-Susana me dijo tantas cosas que aún no se aclaran en mi mente. Ella me dijo que tú y ella…..que tú y ella eran amantes al mismo tiempo que estabas conmigo. Sentí mucho dolor saber que me estabas engañando.

-Ah! Sí, eso te dijo….y que piensas tú de eso?- dijo sarcásticamente…- que más te dijo?

-"No lo sé Terry! Por eso he venido" - Terry seguía de espaldas.-"Ella me enseño cosas comprometedoras y yo le creí. Estaban en tu cuarto. Que podía hacer yo? Fingir como si nada?"

Terry se dio la vuelta y la vio a los ojos

-No Candy, lo único que tenías que hacer era "hablar, debiste hablar"- luego sostuvo su barbilla y dijo: fingir? Al parecer eso es lo que hacías siempre! No te costaría mucho seguirlo haciendo?- le dijo Terry acercándose.

-Terry… Yo nunca fingí. Yo de verdad te amaba. Yo…. Te amo.- pero me cegué, me enoje cuando me enseño todo eso y luego te fuiste con ella, cuando lo de su padre era una mentira, vino aquí a reírse en mi cara que tú me dejarías para irte de viaje con ella, para compensarla por estar conmigo.

-Maldita Susana!- Terry empuño sus manos conteniendo la furia y lo que hizo fue golpear la pared. Se lastimo. No le gustaba el saber que Susana le había dicho todas esas cosas a Candy.

-Terry, Terry, mi amor- Candy se acercó a tomarle la mano lastimada- "no hagas eso por favor". Sin embargo el, no dejo que ella lo tocara. -"Sera difícil" se dijo Candy.

-"Todo fue una trampa de Susana".

-Que?..Candy abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-Como lo oyes Candy. Ella nos tendió una trampa.

-Una trampa!.- entonces Patty tenia razón. Pensó.- Mi amor perdóname, sé que debí confiar en ti.

-No Candy. No puedo. Te fuiste sin siquiera saber cómo eran las cosas. Te importo nada todo lo que vivimos. La confianza que decías tenerme se te desapareció así tan de repente. Todas los planes que teníamos para estar juntos, todas mis palabras para ti fueron "nada". No podemos estar juntos cuando se ha perdido lo que es importante en una relación, tú creías que te traicionaba cuando eres la única mujer que he amado, escúchalo bien "la única mujer que le entregue mi corazón". Además en la menor oportunidad te fuiste con tu noviecito. Fue tu excusa perfecta para deshacerte de mí o Acaso también querías estar con los dos?- una tremenda cacheta fue estampada en la mejilla del joven.

-Con Anthony nunca ha habido nada- Candy espeto muy furiosamente.

Nuevamente le dio la espalda – Tampoco con Susana. Por favor, vete Candy. Olvídame. Creo que eso….. También se te dara rápidamente. Mañana me ire de aquí. Mis maletas -dijo señalándolas- estan alli. Hoy ya estaría en Nueva York, pero el viaje se atrasó, asi que lo pospuse, pero creo que fue lo conveniente, asi pudimos poner las cosas claras.

-No Terry! No por favor mi amor- Candy enlazo sus manos en la cintura del joven apoyando sus mejillas mojadas en la espalda del muchacho-Terry, Terry!- el tomo las manos que lo aprisionaban con el objetivo de quitarlas, no sin antes caer un par de lágrimas en estas. Candy las pudo sentir. Lo soltó y salió del lugar. Comprendiendo que todo habia terminado.

Cuando Candy se fue Terry subió a su habitación. No sabía si habia hecho bien. Él la amaba, pero el maldito orgullo estaba siempre alli. No sabe si podrá vivir sin verla, sin abrazarla, sin besarla. Mientras tanto Candy…

-Candy, Candy!. – Candy iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no la escuchaba. Hasta que Eleonor la alcanzo.- disculpa Candy, podemos hablar un momento? Candy estaba negativa-Vamos a aquella cafetería.- por favor solo sera un momento.

Se acercó el mesero y Eleonor pidió Té.

-Señora Baker, le agradezco su atención. Es usted muy amable. El no desea saber nada de mí. me odia. Nunca debí venir.

-No, hija. Terry no te odia. Lo conozco perfectamente. Él está dolido si, herido y confundido, pero mi hijo te ama. Sé lo que te digo. Las cosas no han sido fáciles para él. Cuando lo dejaste sufrió y hay algo que paso.

-Que paso Señora?

-Tomo y tomo hasta caer hospitalizado una ingesta de licor. Él no toma y esa vez lo que hizo casi lo mata.

-Qué?- no puede ser. Con justa razón para no querer saber nada de mí.

-No hija, tú no eres culpable de las malas acciones de mi hijo. Si fue por tu abandono, pero nadie le dijo que hiciera esa estupidez. Los problemas no se arreglan con licor.

No ha tenido una vida fácil, a pesar de tenerlo todo, no tenía nada.

-Lo sé- Candy comprendía a lo que se refería la dama.

Eleonor era un mujer de unos 46 o 47 años "bella" aun y Candy pensó que Terry heredo la belleza de ella eran bien parecidos. Su porte y galanura seguro eran del padre aunque la Sra. Baker también era muy elegante.

-Mi hijo lo que necesita es una buena zurra. ¡Ese maldito orgullo de los Granchester que lo lleva pegado en su sangre¡ no le hace bien. Dale tiempo hija por favor.

\- Candy asintió- dijo que mañana se van a Nueva York. Que voy a hacer? No puedo perderlo.

\- Por lo pronto tratare de ganar tiempo.- No sé pero algo se me ocurrirá.

Candy había conseguido a la mejor de las aliadas. Regreso a casa de Albert. El y lila no se encontraban . Candy fue a su dormitorio. Habia llorado mucho y se quedó dormida.

Luego de un rato

-Candy, Candy- vas a cenar?- pregunto Albert golpeando la puerta. Candy se encontraba aun soñolienta.

-No Albert, no tengo hambre- le grito desde el interior del cuarto.

-Paso algo Candy? – Albert ya estaba muy preocupado.

.

-Bien Albert. Estoy bien.- escucho que su voz se entrecortaba.

-No me mientas Candy, por favor ábreme la puerta. "No estas nada bien"- No le quedo remedio. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo y abrió la puerta.

-Albert no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

-"Que paso Candy?"- ella no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre.

-Albert, Albert. Se va… El está muy enojado. Terry no quiere saber de mí. Por qué me juzga tan duramente.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo Candy?- ella levanto su rostro

-De qué lado estas Albert?

-Del lado del amor, del corazón, de la confianza, en fin.

-Donde esta Lila? – pregunto Candy queriendo esquivar más las preguntas de Albert.

-Te conozco Candy, se lo que pretendes. Pero bien ya no te molestare más. Lila está poniendo la mesa, por eso vine por ti. Quiso hacer algo especial de cena.

-Bien, bajare para no hacerle un desaire. No quiero que piense que la hija de su novio es una maleducada. Ella no se merece eso.- vamos Albert!

Después de la cena en la que Candy comió muy poco por no decir nada. Se retiró a su cuarto. Eran las 8 de la noche no podía dormir, no cuando sabía que Terry se iría y ella no lo volvería a ver jamás.

-"Si es eso lo que quieres Terry así será. Aunque te quiera como una loca aceptare esta separación. Me lo merezco por ser una cabeza dura".

En su habitación Terry parecía un león enjaulado. Por un lado amaba a Candy, su Candy y por otro lado estaba su orgullo, el maldito orgullo lo estaba dominando. –"No quiero perderla". Santo Dios ayúdame!. Sé que me defraudo, pero la trate muy mal. Debo tomar en cuenta que vino hasta aquí y me busco. ¡Vamos Terry! -escucho una vocecilla-"su conciencia".-búscala! No seas tonto. Después te arrepentirás!.

Tomo su chaqueta y salió de su habitación.

-Hijo a dónde vas a esta hora?- pregunto Eleonor preocupada, pero también sabía que la conciencia de Terry lo estaba atormentando. Quizás pensó no será necesario seguirlo persuadiendo. Él se dará cuenta de su error y si todo sale bien, pronto tendré aquí a mi "nuera".

Terry llego a la casa de Candy. Estaba desesperado. Se detuvo en la puerta por algunos minutos hasta que se decidió.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Joven ¡ usted por aquí? Dígame que se le ofrece?- pregunto la señora del servicio.

Terry se quedó callado- joven que se le ofrece…..la señorita esta…

-Por favor dígale a la señorita Candice que….que necesito hablar con ella.

-Un momento por favor

-Quien es Pame?- pregunto Albert acercándose a la puerta

-Soy Terruce Granchester señor. Usted debe ser el señor Ardlay. Mucho gusto.- le extendió la mano

-Así es, al parecer me conoces- le correspondió el saludo.

-Bueno si, Candy….Candice me ha hablado mucho de usted y del gran cariño que le tiene.

-Terruce Granchester- dijo pensativo Albert- Tú debes ser….

-Si señor ese mismo

-Entra muchacho y te voy a pedir un favor. Deja de llamarme señor si? Soy Albert nada más.

-Bien…..Albert

-Así está mejor.- A Albert le agrado el muchacho.- Ven aprovechando que esas aquí quiero conversar contigo. Supongo que tienes tiempo?

-Bueno yo…yo….

-sé que vienes a buscar a Candy, pero en estos momentos ella duerme. Veras a mí me gustaría irla a despertar y decirle que estas aquí, porque ella no está bien, te ama y sufre. No ha comido y se la pasa triste y lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar.

-Entiendo…..Albert

-"Así pues creo que lo conveniente es que vengas mañana temprano"…. Después de unos segundos….-Quieres un consejo? gratis . Sé que no soy nadie, que me acabas de conocer y quizás te importe un bledo lo que te diga, pero solo quiero decirte algo deja de ser un cabeza dura, ustedes dos son unas cabezotas, se hacen unos líos". Terry bajo la cabeza.- yo solo quiero que Candy sea feliz y sé que eres lo que ella necesita. Cada vez que habla de Ti sus ojos brillan, su rostro se ilumina. Por favor Terry, muchacho dense una oportunidad. Comiencen de nuevo, no permitan que su amor se quede en las espinas. Recupéralo!.

-Esas son las palabras que Terry necesitaba, esas palabras fueron refrescando el corazón de Terry. Él ya había decidido arreglar las cosas con Candy antes que pudiese hablar con Albert, pero sus palabras y la convicción con la fueron dichas, la seguridad se transportó al corazón de Terry. Tomo fuerzas renovadas y tomaría las palabras de su recién amigo.

continuará...

* * *

Ausencia

Tu nombre grite mil veces al viento  
y en la penumbra de la noche  
te recuerdo  
Soledad, vacia e infinita, como dueles!

Luna, confidente de mis penas, ilumina mis pensamientos, ilumina mi destino.

Tu, ser de  
interminable belleza, alma pura y noble corazón...Te amo!  
quieres elegir tu destino y me dejas libre

Me convertiré en materia inerte para no llorar,  
para olvidar y continuar.  
hacer del dolor , mi fuerza y de tu ausencia mi ropaje  
caminare errante.

En cada mirada azul buscare la luz de tus ojos y permaneceré paciente,

El tiempo , implacable amigo, no se detiene  
Tengo tu nombre marcado con yerra en mi corazón,  
tu ausencia hiere, tu ausencia mata.

Quizás en otro mundo, en otra vida más allá de la muerte,  
talvez nuestros destinos se encuentren, cuando mi razón ya no este atada,  
y pueda volar libremente!

A gritos te pido amado mío  
la distancia y el tiempo no permita que me olvides,  
porque yo... no he podido .ni podre  
Tu ausencia me mata.

* * *

Notas: Gracias estimadas por seguir mi historia y sus valiosos comentarios son importantes para mi.

Bien, quise mostrar los problemas propios que a veces surgen en una relación, son cosas que sí se superan entonces se va para una base buena. Muy cierto lo que dice es la confianza en una relación es superimportante pero a muchas les pasa el dilema de su pareja es una cosa de humanos, cometer errores, aunque uno se sienta defraudado, pero sí se trata de superarlo. para formar un matrimonio sólido.

quizás falten unos dos o tres capítulos para terminar la historia. espero contar siempre con tu presencia.

gracias de nuevo.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras tanto, Candy permanecía inquieta en la habitación, incapaz de pegar un solo ojo. La sensación de vacío le invadían los sentidos. Se habia ido temprano a la cama. Ya no lloraba. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo se y se decía – "Al menos me llevo un bonito recuerdo de este lugar...Sé que lo eche todo a perder con mi actitud, de repente "Terry déjame decirte algo ¿por qué eres tan testarudo?"- se preguntaba Candy haciendo un mohín de furia. Al cabo de 10 minutos se dispuso a

Ir a la cocina ya que no había comido nada e iba por un vaso con Leche. A su regreso sintió la necesidad de ir a buscar a Albert "quizás no sea conveniente". Busco a Lila, no la encontró.

Albert y Terry seguían conversando ajenos a la inquieta Candy. Había simpatizado el uno con el otro como si se hubiesen conocido de siempre. Terry algunas veces lo había visto por los periódicos "El Gran Empresario William Ardlay", pero conocerlo en persona era muy diferente, podía ver la expresión serena del rubio y su capacidad de apaciguar los agitados corazones. Quien diría que algún día lo tendría frente a frente y más aún emparentar con su familia?. Al rubio le agrado el muchacho. Terry era muy reconocido por su trabajo, pero como este le apasionaba mantenerse a distancia y no le gustaba mucho el bullicio, poco se dejaba ver. Oak Park había sido para el ex actor un lugar excelente, no se comparaba con Nueva York, sin embargo si alguna vez le tocara vivir en la gran manzana lo haría. Albert supo reconocer que él era la felicidad de su querida Candy. El muchacho de verdad que la queria, bastaba ver cuando hablaba de ella, simplemente su rostro resplandecía.

Candy haciendo gala de su característica curiosidad se acercó a la puerta y escucho risas, sus ganas de saber quiénes era la indujo a acercarse a la puerta y tratar de escuchar.

No se imaginaba que Terry estaría allí. Pensó era Albert y Lila. Así que abrió la puerta sin golpear y su sorpresa fue verlo allí junto a un ventanal.

-"Buenas noches, eh, disculpen la interrupción. Pensé que estabas con Lila"- se dirigió a Albert. Permiso. Se fue del lugar antes de entrar, pero al cabo de varios pasos Albert la detuvo.

-Espera Candy!

Detuvo su andar- giro para ver a Albert…. Hace cuanto que está aquí? A que ha venido?.- pregunto Candy con curiosidad.

\- Hace un rato Candy, pero pensé que dormías y no quise interrumpir tu descanso. Te he visto bastante baja de ánimos, esto podía espera- Albert sabía que tratándose de el a Candy no le importaría si estuviese incluso dopada. Se trataba del Terry, el hombre que amaba. –Candy él ha venido a hablar contigo.

-Si?- pregunto sorprendida - pues hasta hace unas horas atrás no quería saber de mí.

\- Vamos ¡no lo hagas esperar aún tienen tiempo- la llevo al interior del estudio. -Pasa Candy- Terry se levantó de inmediato al verla. Ambos no se miraban- Bien... me retiro para que aclaren sus cosas.

Claro está que la conversación que sostenían antes que llegara Candy era sobre su persona, la chica amada por ellos de manera distinta. Terry le había comentado a Albert que desde que la conoció en la playa le había gustado mucho, desde entonces la quiso y ahora la ama mucho mas. Que quizás eso suena superficial, pero en realidad él se sintió atraído fuertemente por la chica quien poco a poco se fue metiendo en su corazón. Además que le gustaba burlarse de sus pequeñas y apenas perceptibles pecas. Le conto como le gustaba verla enojar pues estas se le movían más. Albert había reído con eso. Si Candy se diera cuenta seguro le asesta un codazo en el estómago.

Cuando estuvieron Frente a frente Candy aún mantenía baja. Terry tomo con su mano izquierda el rostro de ella.-por favor mírame, no bajes tu mirada. Todo está olvidado-

Candy no decía nada. Habría querido decirle tantas cosas y simplemente las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Debían deshacer el iceberg que se habia formado entre ellos.

Fue Terry el que continuo- "Candy, yo…. Quiero que por favor me disculpes por lo grosero que me porte contigo- hablaba Terry con sus manos juntas estrujándose los dedos- estaba nervioso….-Yo estaba molesto y te falte el respeto.

Candy no decía nada, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en él. De esa manera se fue acercando y con sus manos tomo el rostro del joven y lo acuno en ellas- "Mi amor, no te voy a mentir en decirte que no me dolió tu trato, pero es de sabios enmendarlos. Te disculpo porque te amo y porque quiero que juntos superemos todos los obstáculos que la vida nos pueda poner. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre hablare contigo y te preguntare y pensare antes de actuar. Yo tampoco quiero separarme, Terry".

El, con su endemoniada risa de medio lado le dijo: "Me parece bien lo que acabas de decir, porque también para que yo pueda perdonarte completamente debes hacer algo.

\- Algo? Algo como que Terry?- pregunto Candy sorprendida por el mando de él.

-Casarte conmigo lo más pronto posible.

-Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida Candy…. No, no

-Es todo o nada Candy- le dijo seriamente- quiero irme a vivir a Nueva York siendo ya mi Esposa. El viaje de mañana lo pospondré mientras arreglamos lo de la boda por civil, ya posteriormente nos casamos por la iglesia. Que dices pecosa?

-Tú crees que con eso me pones en jaque y mate verdad? Pues se equivoca señor engreído, presumido y jactancioso, crees que es un tipo castigo?

-"No, pero quien ha dicho que es un castigo? Eso lo sé perfectamente-. Le decía esto de manera penetrante e insinuante. Habían entrado en su juego mutuo.

-Claro que acepto casarme contigo Terry. -amor- le hablaba ella tocando con sus manos las mejillas del chico- bajo su mirada de nuevo a los labios de él, mojo sus labios y nuevamente quiso fundirse en otro beso. A él le encantaba ser besado de esa manera.

 ** _***Cuando estoy con él_**  
 ** _una hoja es una estrella_**  
 ** _y cualquier canción el mejor de los poemas_**  
 ** _cuando estoy con él_**  
 ** _olvido las palabras_**  
 ** _y no puedo hablar_**  
 ** _cuando estoy con él;_**  
 ** _cuando estoy con él_**  
 ** _un suspiro es un te quiero_**  
 ** _y un gemido es… una amor por ti me muero_**  
 ** _y la calle es un bello paraíso_**  
 ** _que me huele a mar_**  
 ** _cuando estoy con él._**

 ** _En su habitación no existe más que amor_**  
 ** _se paró el reloj ya deben ser las diez_**  
 ** _cuando estoy con él_**  
 ** _el tiempo me da igual_**  
 ** _solo quiero ser mujer y nada más._**

 ** _Cuando estoy con él_**  
 ** _una espina es una rosa_**  
 ** _y hasta un gorrión me parece una paloma_**  
 ** _yo podría tocar la luna con mis manos_**  
 ** _porque voy flotando_**  
 ** _cuando estoy con él_**

Terry no podía explicarse que había hecho para que una mujer como Candy lo quisiera con esa devoción, el corazón de Candy era inmenso y el, con su actitud a veces se decía que no la merecía. Así es el amor, el corazón no busca amores de conveniencia. El corazón no distingue si aquel tiene dinero o este no, o si con aquel viviré sin preocupaciones y este no. El corazón se abre al amor simplemente cuando lo siente y Candy se enamoró de Terry con quien quería emprender el inicio de una nueva vida a su lado.

-Escúchame Candy todo cuanto necesitamos para casarnos está aquí. Le pediré tu mano a Albert, mi madre está presente. Que más necesitamos?

-Bien, hablaremos con ellos.

Ahora fue el turno de Terry de acercarse a los labios de Candy, esos que había ansiado besar y devorar. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo luego de separar sus bocas.-"Te amo Candy, por favor nunca más vuelvas a dejarme.

Esa noche Terry se fue a su casa dejando a una Candy flotando en las nubes. Dormirá plácidamente. El Joven no podía más con su testarudez, la busco. No tenía caso seguir molesto, cuando el amor es más fuerte, cuando aún sus sentimientos están vivos, cuando aún se aman. Las resoluciones de esa noche darían paso a nuevas acciones. El tiempo, la madurez y el cariño de sus amigos les ayudaran a emprender un viaje con su destino.

El viaje se pospuso. Eleonor estaba más que feliz de saber que su hijo al fin había recapacitado. Candy se reunía en casa de Terry para tratar los asuntos de su boda legal. Albert por obvias razones había dado su bendición más que aprobación pues, aunque Candy era mayor de edad, el aún seguía siendo su padre adoptivo, eso Candy lo respetaba mucho y le era de suma importancia las palabras de Albert.

Susana empezaba su tarea de merodear la casa de Terry. No estaba segura que su dueño estuviera por lo de sus constantes viajes. Además la mataba la curiosidad. Había dicho que ahora que Candy no estaba podría conquistarlo. Se hubo alejado con el temor de que su padre regresara en cualquier momento y le reclamara por todos los gastos y las cuentas pendientes excesivas. El alto estaba vigente, Susana sufría las limitaciones. De Fred no había sabido nada.

\- Creo que a ese Maldito le iré a hacer una visita de cortesía en unos días- pensó maquiavélicamente- jamás le perdonare que haya echado todo al trasto. Me las pagaras muy caro Fred!. Mientras tanto iré por ti Terry…mi amor"- dijo con ojos de ensoñación.

No fue mucho tiempo el que espero para ir en busca nuevamente de problemas. El caso de Susana ya era bastante enfermizo, de esos que son apenas perceptibles, su comportamiento dejaba mucho que pensar. Terry había hablado con su padre al respecto. Este le había dejado en claro que Susana estaba obsesionada y le estaba provocando problemas. El padre de ella había prometido regresar lo más pronto en lo que terminaban algunos pendientes financieros e iría por ella. A Terry que aunque no le había gustado nada de lo que había hecho para separarlo de Candy realmente estaba preocupado por la Joven Marlow, más que todo por su amigo, ya que siendo un hombre solo que ha visto por su hija este golpe podría ser duro.

Cierta tarde que espiaba por el jardín la vio, realmente era una "Gusana" su vista fue directa al final del pasillo allí estaba. Como una serpiente al acecho de su presa pudo acercarse a ella- se había sorprendido verla allí, pero iría nuevamente al ataque.

-Candy, Candy mi queridísima Candy, como has estado?-(risa malévola y sarcástica)

-Susana!- dijo Candy con tono sorpresivo .

-Con que regresaste, eh? Acaso has perdonado a Terry por lo que te hizo- le decía al mismo tiempo que hacía con su cabeza un movimiento de negación.

-Deja de fingir! Sabes muy bien que todo fue una treta tuya, porque eres una tramposa.- le espeto sin miramientos.

-Ah sí, eso te dijo? Jaja ja ja y tú le creíste cierto?

-Claro que le creo, porque no he de hacerlo? – solo porque tú lo dices? Mentirosa!

\- Sí que eres una estúpida, Candy?

\- Mira Susana, será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo. Estas colmando mi paciencia. Nada de lo que me digas hará que yo desconfíe de Terry, entiéndelo, "él no te ama". Lucharé contra ti y contra quien sea por defender este amor. Tu obsesión por Terry no te ha dejado vivir en paz. Admítelo, tú no amas a Terry, tu amor es enfermizo.

-Que sabes tú de lo que siento?- las palabras de Candy la hicieron enfurecerse y se abalanzo contra la pecosa queriéndole hacer daño. Estrujando su garganta.

-Suéltame! –- dijo Candy al tiempo que se la quitaba de encima y le empujaba. -Estás mal Susana.

-Te odio maldita mustia. Te odio tanto que no tienes idea. Terry es mío, mío me oyes- Los ojos de Susana estaban tan brillantes- "es mío y hare lo que sea porque este conmigo. Te juro que soy capaz de cualquier cosa".

-Vete por favor! Aquí no eres bienvenida.-Vete o te saco yo misma.

-Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Eleonor que había visto la discusión desde la ventana y bajo al ver cuando Susana se había abalanzado contra Candy.

Terry no estaba en esos momentos había ido con Albert quien se ofreció acompañarlo a comprar su traje para la boda civil. Lila y Candy habían hecho lo mismo días atrás. Posteriormente Albert y Lila seguirían el camino de Candy y Terry y se casarían, aunque eso le diera el patatús a la Tía. No necesitaba que nadie le autorizara casarse. Además a nadie debía rendirle cuentas, total no era eso lo que la Tía quería, solo que esta vez las cosas se harían a su manera, a su gusto y antojo. Ya después le inventaría cualquier excusa a la señora. El regresaría para planear su Boda y Candy se iría con Terry a Nueva York.

Eleonor no le quitaba la vista de encima a Susana, cualquier persona se daría cuenta que la actitud de la chica era delirante y trastornada.

-Señorita por favor retírese- Le dijo Eleonor señalando la salida.

-Adiós, hasta muy pronto Candy- mostraba una sonrisa burlesca.

-Candy te encuentras bien?

-Si. –Candy tocaba su cuello. Le habían quedado algunas marcas pues su piel era tan blanca y sensible. Imposible de ocultar.

-Vi lo que esa mujer te estaba haciendo Candy. Esta loca. Mi hijo debe saber esto. Debemos irnos lo más pronto posible de aquí.- Mira cómo te ha dejado?

-hablare con Terry Eleonor- esta asintió.

Momentos más tarde:

-Que estás diciendo Candy?- se levantó de improvisto- estuvo aquí? Y que quería?

-Según ella a decirme lo mismo sobre ti. Que me mientes y una sarta de locuras.

-Tu que le dijiste?

-Que no volveré a caer en su trampa. Que diga lo que diga yo creeré en ti- Terry sonrió- de pronto se puso muy serio.

-Me tiene cansado esta situación Candy. Creo que vamos a adelantar la boda. Nos casaremos pasado mañana. Debo hablar con Albert a ver qué opina.

-Opino lo mismo- En ese momento entraba Albert- No puedo permitir que esa mujer le haga daño a Candy. No me lo perdonaría si algo le pasa. Eleonor me conto lo quiso hacerte.- dijo esto acercándose a la pecosa.

-De que hablan?- pregunto Terry viéndoles las caras- Candy por favor. En que habíamos quedado?

-Es que no quería preocuparte Terry- le mostro las marcas en su cuello, que antes había cubierto.

-Santo Dios! Que esto? Definitivamente Albert, debo llevarme a Candy lo más pronto posible lejos de esa mujer- Albert asintió mostrando estar de acuerdo.- Terry bien pudiera llevársela en ese momento y casarse en Nueva York o Chicago, sin embargo ya estaba todo previsto allí y no quería que nada ni nadie después echara abajo sus planes con su futura esposa.- no puedo seguir permitiendo esto. Debo denunciarla ante las autoridades por lo que intento hacerte Candy. Lo sentiré por su padre, pero hay ponerle freno a esta situación.

-No Terry, por favor déjalo así, de todos modos pronto nos iremos de aquí y no la veremos más.

-No estoy tan seguro Candy.

Llego el día que se casarían. Se dirigieron a realizar su unión al registro. Ambos con sus testigos correspondientes. La novia estaba preciosa. Eleonor no se quedaba atrás. Habían asistidos sus empleados y el novio ni decir. Un hermoso "Adonis" con su traje mostrando su porte y galanura. Se celebró la ceremonia y en casa de Albert se realizó un pequeño banquete muy íntimo para sus pocos invitados así también no despertaría el morbo de Susana, después de lo que intento hacer no sería tan evidente mostrarse, sin embargo es mejor prevenir.

Albert Y Lila Se retiraron a su habitación . Se dieron los abrazos de felicitaciones. Así pues los Granchester se fueron a su casa. Eleonor se había adelantado para indicarle al servicio tuvieran todo listo en la habitación. Además de que las maletas lo estuvieran pues al día siguiente partirían antes de mediodía. Luego se fue a descansar a la otra ala totalmente opuesta a la habitación de sus hijos para darles mayor privacidad.

-Amor….. Por fin marido y mujer- dijo Terry con una enorme sonrisa- por fin eres mi esposa.

-Tu esposa que bien se oye. Esposo mío! Solo mio.

-Señora Granchester por favor no me haga esperar- decía al tiempo que la levantaba en vilo para depositarla en el lecho. Terry había pensado en cambiar la enorme cama, pero su molestia de disipo como el bendito problema del perfume, eso ya no era relevante, ahora lo que le importaba era el bienestar de su hermosa y apasionada esposa.

-Espera mi amor. Me pondré cómoda- se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Luego de un rato- Terry por favor cierra los ojos.

-Está bien- Candy se había puesto la lencería más provocativa y sexi que había encontrado se trataba de una sola pieza beige cuya transparencia dejaba notarse los hermosos senos de la joven, tan llenos y voluptuosos amarrado con un pequeño lazo que dándole un tirón quedaba totalmente desnuda.

-Que hermosa eres Candy! Quieres destinarme a volverme loco, eh pecosa sexi?- lo resintió en su masculinidad. Quería fundirse en ese cuerpo hermoso y que ahora justo era suyo por ley y podría tomarlo sin miramientos. Se acercó como si fuese un león dispuesto a tomar a su presa- ven amor- se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso más apasionado que los anteriores, ahora que se sabían esposos aunque no por la iglesia igual esta unión era importante. Sabían también que tenían la bendición de Dios pues él, es hacedor de dicha constitución desde el inicio de la creación. Cada beso que se prodigaban era más y más demandante de entrega, pasión y amor. Una entrega limpia, una entrega pura dos cuerpos se vuelven a unir para ser uno solo. Se amaron y amaron hasta el amanecer.

Susana era ajena a todos esos acontecimientos. Quería ver a Terry. No sabía del muchacho desde que la enfrento con Fred atreviéndose a tanto se acercó a la puerta, no miro a nadie.

-Terry, Terry! Donde estarás? – dispuesta a dar la vuelta para su retirada cuando de pronto vio a la señora del servicio. – disculpe, donde se encuentra Terry?- la empleada quien ya la había reconocido la vio con detenimientos y cierto recelo, pero los señores ya no estaban y ella no podría hacerles nada.

-El señor Terry se fue. El no vivirá más aquí.- contestó la empleada.

-No vivirá más en este lugar? . Que está pasando aquí- se dijo pensativa.

Asestando el golpe final la empleada termino de decir-"El señor su esposa y su madre se han ido".

Continuara ... ..

* * *

Notas: gracias por sus comentarios valiosos como siempre.

*** letra de la canción "cuando estoy con él" del señor Manuel Alejandro de España. Me encanta pues para mi expresa el sentir de Candy cuando está con Terry.

Ahora bien. Como el mio: En un tutorial de Albert Albert, tutor, tutorial de la firma de la ley, ¿no es así? Además, ella se convirtió en una mujer y nunca ha conocido a sus padres ni a nadie familiar como la hija.


	17. Chapter 17

Candy y Terry se habían casado a mediados de septiembre aún estaban en verano.

-"El señor su esposa y su madre se han ido.

-Pero, que me está diciendo?- No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- Como que se fue con su Esposa?.- quiso preguntar, pero la empleada dio la vuelta dejándola perdida en sus meditaciones. –"Maldita sea, por estar encerrada no me di cuenta de todo" Malditos, Malditos todos". Los odio.-"Terry no pudo haberme hecho esto!", Terry, Terry…..Por que nunca me quisiste Terry?

Camino y camino y llego al Gimnasio donde Fred Trabaja, pero no lo encontró. Le pareció bastante raro.-De seguro esta en departamento- pensó.

Al llegar al departamento de este vio unas maletas- "Vaya, Vaya con que te vas de viaje, eh?"

-No, Bueno…..Si, pero es solo momentáneo….la verdad debo ir a ver a mis padres que hace mucho que no se de ellos.

-Ah, sí? Y por eso te llevas todo- dijo Susana al tiempo que revisaba todas las gavetas y cajones no viendo una sola pieza de ropa.- Dime la verdad, Fred. Tú también piensas largarte…tú también me abandonas?.

-También? Que quieres decir?.

-Terry se fue, se fue….me dejo y se fue con esa mujer. No sé qué le vio!- Susana estaba histérica y gritaba con furia- "Yo soy bella, más hermosa. Esa mujer que apenas conoció me lo robo y hasta ya están casados. Tan solo en 4 meses se enamoró de ella y se casó?. No lo puedo aceptar Fred. No, no. Yo que lo conozco desde años, jamás, jamás me vio cómo la ve a ella."-ella lloraba de furia.- Ella que lo abandono con el menor pretexto y el, el que hace? La recibe de nuevo y se casa.

-Te recuerdo que tu". Dijo señalándola-"Tu provocaste eso. Ya se te olvido?" tú fuiste la culpable de todo Susana, con tu obsesión, ese acosamiento de seguirlo a todos lados y luego cuando vino esa mujer, dejaste de vivir para ti, esa enfermedad tuya. Lo perdiste por tu misma culpa...Aunque la verdad…. él nunca fue tuyo.

-Cállate maldito! Que todo ha sido por tu culpa. Todo iba muy bien hasta que se te ocurrió hacer tu estúpido negocio que ni para eso sirves.

-Aun estas a tiempo Susana recapacita. No soy el mejor ejemplo a emular, pero te lo digo sinceramente….estas cayendo en un abism

o y puede que nunca salgas. Busca ayuda, te lo recomiendo. Yo por mi parte, quiero empezar lejos de este lugar. En principio me pareció un buen lugar hasta que...

-Termina tu dialogo- dijo frunciendo el ceño-"Hasta que me conociste no?"

-Si Susana, hasta que te conocí- dijo el chico con la cabeza baja, pues reconocía también que se había dejado manipular por ella. En un inicio él había querido a Susana. Aunque sabía de su obsesión por Terry, no le importo porque le gustaba, Susana no era fea, no, en lo absoluto y podía tener al chico que quisiera sin tener que pagar para satisfacerla, solo que el hombre que quería lastimosamente no la veía de la misma manera. Por eso su obsesión se hizo más y más fuerte, porque el objeto de su atención se alejaba más y más de ella. Fred había caído en sus redes de unirse a ella y si esta le prometía dinero guardaría cuanto secreto supiera con tal de obtener una buena gratificación.

\- Ja ja ja, sí, pero bien que te divertías conmigo no?

-Ya te lo dije, por favor déjame ir- Susana interrumpía la salida-Quiero empezar de nuevo lejos de aquí. Olvidar todo esto.

-Así que también te largas estúpido. Crees que las cosas son así de fácil.- Susana estaba desesperada. Otra vez se quedaba sola. Ya hasta su pasatiempo o diversión de le iba.

-Bah, arréglate como puedas- Me tienes harto.

-No tan rápido! Y se acercó intimidante, Fred le dio miedo y retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Qué te pasa Susana?- una risa malévolo se asomó.

Cuando llego vio maletas hechas y mientras Fred seguía guardando cosas aprovecho y tomo un objeto pesado que tenía en una mesita. Ella iba con la finalidad de arreglar cuentas con Fred y más ahora que Terry se fue y todo le salió mal tenía que desquitársela con alguien. Cuando se acercaba a Fred estrello el objeto contra la cabeza del atleta que lo dejo inconsciente y con una herida de la cual emanaba mucha sangre. Esta soltó el objeto y asustada salió del departamento. Muy nerviosa y sin rumbo. No fue hasta varios minutos después que ella volvió a la realidad y recordó lo que había hecho- "Bien…. Se lo tenía merecido. No soy un deshecho al cual puede botar". Regreso a su casa muy nerviosa. Ordeno hicieran sus maletas porque se iría….. Nueva York.

Esa misma noche partió. Consiguió el boleto y se fue. Buscaría a su padre. De seguro él sabe dónde está Terry.

 **Nueva York**

Candy y Terry se encontraban instalados en su nueva casa en Central Park. Días atrás Eleonor había ayudado en la búsqueda de esta. Terry había vendido su pequeña casa que estaba ubicada en la 110th Street al norte de Central Park, ahora necesitaba una más amplia y espaciosa. Ese era uno de los motivos, porque el otro era del conocimiento de Susana. Ahora no estaba solo. Tenía a quien cuidar. Candy lo era todo para él y debía protegerla.

-Te gusta amor!- pregunto Terry al ver que su esposa admiraba cada espacio y cada detalle de su hogar.

-"Es hermosísima Terry! Claro que me encanta, es muy amplia y cómoda- Aunque contigo viviría en cualquier lado amor".-Dijo Candy abrazando a su marido.

-Me alegra mucho, bella Esposa- dijo al darle un beso en los labio- vamos a conocer mi estudio y luego iremos a la planta alta- ella asintió, realmente estaban felices por formar una familia.

Cuando llegaron al estudio Candy se sorprendió por todo lo que había. Era un lugar completo había colección de obras muy importantes. Recordó que a Terry le encantaba leer y que por supuesto fue actor esos libros siempre serian parte de él. Además admiro grandemente un piano a ella siempre le agrado ese instrumento porque decía que quien tocaba las notas musicales en un piano debería ser un ángel. La música que emana ese instrumento era tan cálida que llenaba su corazón de hermosos sueños e ilusiones, así lo sintió desde niña y ahora su Esposo tocaba una nota musical hermosa que la transporto a otro mundo. Siempre pensaba que quien tocara esas dulces melodías eran personas muy sensibles que expresaban en el llanto de aquellas teclas su triste sentir. Ahora su amado las tocaba no por tristeza, sino porque expresaban su felicidad, su alegría de poderla tener allí junto a él. El que pensó no amar a nadie. Ahora se sentía completo y vivo. El amor que se construyó en tan poco tiempo hubiese sido criticado por muchas personas sin embargo este cuando surge y es de verdad no importa cuánto tiempo pase. El amor solo llega, no avisa y se siente. Se siente en cada poro, en la respiración en el aire, en cada ser vivo que existe, en cada célula que lo constituye. Se habían jurado amor y lo habían hecho ante los hombres. Posteriormente lo harían ante las leyes de Dios, pero desde entonces este amor se cimentaría sobre bases firmes para que cuando vengan las tempestades sea capaz de soportar los fuertes vientos. Tendrían tempestades, claro que las tendrían. No siempre la vida y sobre todo el amor se viven en lechos de rosas. Hay que luchar para vencer cada una de las adversidades, salir adelante siempre mirando de frente.

-Amor, por qué lloras? pregunto Terry al terminar de tocar y se acercó a ella.

-Es que es una melodía tan hermosa que volví a mi infancia, cuando soñaba con príncipes en caballos blancos y la melodía me recordó esos momentos de mi niñez.

-Oh! Amor. Mi niña pecosa- "Ven"- dijo limpiándole sus lágrimas- quiero mostrarte el jardín, quizás no sea tan hermoso como el de Oak Park, pero sé que te encantara.

Se dirigieron al jardín y, si, no era igual que el de su otra Residencia, pero a Candy igualmente le gusto. Allí ella podría hacerlo más bello aun con sus propias manos. Le encantaba la idea.

Luego se dirigieron a las habitaciones tres en total. Una de ellas la recamara matrimonial, grande y espaciosa una cama preciosa con dosel para crear un lugar íntimo con un acabado de caoba medio. Una cama de ensueño.

-Mira Candy, nuestra cama- dijo de manera muy sutil e insinuante- te gustaría que la probemos?

-Terry, no empieces- fingió molestia. La verdad que se moría por que la tomara, pero esperaba que iniciara el juego amoroso.

-Vamos Candy, no me digas que no quieres.- la acerco y la beso delicadamente poniendo sus dedos en la nuca de la muchacha y con sus dedos pulgares tocaba los labios de la rubia. Sin dejar que ella conteste tomó sus labios y los besó con pasión, con ternura con amor.

Terminaron probando la cama. Incluso hasta el amanecer.

Terry había despertado primero eran las 4 de la madrugada. Candy estaba plácidamente dormida. Terry quería volver a probar el dulce néctar de su Esposa y no quería despertarla. Se levantó y fue al baño al cabo de un rato volvió y su Esposa yacía en los brazos de Morfeo, él quería arrebatarsela, pero se debatía en dejarla descansar y su deseo. Volvió a levantarse salió de la recamara desnudo aun no tenían servidumbre así que podía pasearse por la casa como le diera la gana. Tomo un cigarrillo hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba, pero la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Regreso a la habitación, su esposa estaba de espalda se acercó y a través de las sabanas empezó a acariciarle los muslos. Levanto la sabana y su demanda fue peor al ver a su Mujer desnuda invitándole a tomarla de nuevo. Quito las sabanas y la abrazo de espalda al tiempo que besaba sus rizos, su cuello y acariciaba a placer sus senos y su miembro excitado buscaba su contraparte. Ella estaba despertando ante las caricias de su amor.

-Terry, Terry. Que haces?- a la medida que giraba para quedar de frente a el- "Terry"…no la dejo terminar pues la beso con inmensa pasión. Candy se sentía perdida y no sentía nada más que la posesión de su marido. Adoraba sentirse deseada, amada que le era imposible negarle nada.

-"Me has estado castigando, eh? Amor". Pregunto extasiado y nuevamente la hizo suya.- "Te necesito"

Se amaron como otras veces, como único testigo un nuevo amanecer.

 **Mansión Chicago**

-Al fin apareces William, pensé que jamás te dignarías a venir- dijo la Tía molesta al ver entrar a su guapo y rubio sobrino adorado.

-Tía, usted ya sabía que me iba unos días con Candy a la casa de descanso. Además deje las cosas en orden para evitar inconvenientes y poder irme tranquilamente. Dígame ahora que sucede?.

-No me hables así, William que solo lo que he hecho es velar por ti.

-Eso nunca lo he dudado Tía, pero usted debe entender que soy suficientemente mayor. Pero por favor que le aqueja.

-Esa es la influencia de esa niña- despotricó la anciana refiriéndose a Candy.

-Un momento Tía- dijo Albert levantando una mano en señal de alto- a mí no me influencia nadie. Como ya se lo dije soy bastante mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones y ser responsable de mis actos. Hay algo que le debo informar aunque se de antemano que no le interesara porque se trata de Candy.

-Que ha hecho ahora?- dijo en forma despectiva

-Nada de lo que pueda avergonzarse Tía…..Candy se ha casado y se ha ido a vivir con su Esposo a Nueva York- le dijo tajante el rubio Ardlay.

-Que estás diciendo William? – pregunto la Tía al borde de un colapso. Se ha casado y con quién?. Además porque no fuimos invitados los miembros de la familia.

-Pensé que no le importaba?

-Claro que me importa por el buen nombre de nuestra familia.

-Por favor Tía, los tiempos han cambiado.

-Pero los valores y buenas costumbres, esos nunca deben cambiar, siempre deben perdurar en la familia.

-Pues bien solo le diré que Candy se ha casado con alguien que la valora la respeta y la quiere mucho. Su matrimonio solo ha sido civil, pero pronto se casaran por la iglesia si es lo que la inquieta.

-Eso espero!

-Tía-dijo el rubio tomándole las manos-por qué nunca ha querido a Candy? Ella nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie. Siempre ha sido una muchacha dispuesta a salir adelante. Es verdad que le he dado las herramientas para hacerlo y ella ha demostrado con creces, ha retribuido todo cuanto ella ha aceptado que ha sido solo la fábrica de platería. Ha sabido sacarla adelante y ha sido un buen elemento en ese negocio. Usted nunca se dignado a conocerla a conversar con ella. Si tan solo pudiera entrar en su alma y conocerla aunque sea un poquito, le aseguro que su opinión hacia ella cambiaria, porque es una mujer muy digna. El hecho de no haber tenido padres no fue error de ella, Candy no tiene la culpa de haber sido huérfana, sin embargo siempre está allí entera, fuerte y dispuesta. Ha tenido fuertes golpes como todos, pero siempre se aferra a seguir viviendo.- se detuvo a ver el rostro de la anciana- No le digo que la quiera, no puedo obligarle, pero por favor Tía, haga un intento por tratarla, por conocerla. Sé que en principio usted nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de años atrás de acogerla en nuestra familia. Quise ayudar a aquella niña porque Anthony me lo había pedido….lo habían separado de su amor que, aunque eran muy niños, lo cierto es que ellos tenían un sentimientos muy bello, hermoso y limpio que quizás con el tiempo hubiese sido algo más fuerte, pero bien….las cosas han cambiado mucho y Candy encontró el amor en otro lugar.-dando un respiro prosiguió- Sabe lo último que Candy me ha pedido?

En ese momento la Tía lo vio a los ojos- Quiere que le quite nuestro apellido y desea devolver todo lo que tiene, porque cuando yo me case y tenga mis hijos, ella no quiere aparecer como hija. Obviamente no acepte tal propuesta y aunque me costó convencerla al menos quiero que figure como mi hermana. Hice unas consultas con mis abogados y así será.

La Tía estaba sorprendida por todo lo que Albert le contaba. No sabía nada de Candy eso era muy cierto.- también quiero informarle de algo que tiene que ver en mi vida personal, pero creo que le debo hacer partícipe que pronto también me voy a casar. La Tía aún más sorprendida dijo:

-Estás hablando en serio?

-Como nunca antes en mi vida, Tía Elroy.

-Bien. Quien es si me puedes informar

-La hija del Señor Livingston, un inversionista menor, pero importante.

-Tráela para conocerla. Por favor William

-Está bien.- y por favor piense en lo que le dije con respecto a Candy.

La señora solo asintió y se disculpó para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Se sentía cansada y quería también pensar todo lo que Albert le había comentado. A su vez este se adentró a su recamara se dio una ducha se arregló y se fue a casa de Lila para contarle los pormenores con detalles sobre la conversación con su Tía.

-En serio William? Ella quiere conocerme- pregunto Lila algo nerviosa.

-Sí, amor, pero no te preocupes la Tía en el fondo es buena, solo que ella fue criada con muchos prejuicios sociales. Además no tiene por qué temer. Me siento orgulloso de ti y es lo único que debe importarte.

-Te amo amor. Nunca me arrepentiré de amarte- dijo Lila acariciando los rubios cabellos de su amor.

-Yo más, mi bella veterinaria.

Se unieron en un beso tierno y apasionado. Albert tenía un apartamento y allí llevaba a Lila. Como es obvio necesitaban privacidad.

Susana que ya estaba en Nueva York se dirigió a la casa de su padre que era más grande que la que tenían en Oak Park debido a que Andrés Marlow vivía más en N.Y. había adquirido la pequeña propiedad en Oak porque a Susana le gustaba y porque allí vivía Terry. A su vez le funcionaba pues cuando Terry lo requería cerca tenia donde quedarse.

Obviamente el padre de Susana no había regresado y no tenía idea que ella estuviera esperándolo. Al llegar el final de la tarde apareció el Sr. Marlow . La empleada que lo atendía le comunicaba que:

-Buenas Tardes Señor

-Buenas Tardes Lidia, alguna noticia?- pregunto el dueño.

-Sí, señor vera... Su hija se encuentra aquí.- Esta en su cuarto descansando.

-Susana aquí?- gracias Lidia. Iré a verla.

El señor Andrés se dirigió al cuarto de Susana. Golpeo la puerta, pero Susana no salía, no contestaba. –Bueno esperare que despierte.

 **Casa Granchester Central Park N.Y**

 **9:00am**

 **-** Como amaneció mi hermoso Señor? – al mismo tiempo que besaba la espalda de este.

 **-** Buenos días amor….. Amanecí de maravilla. He dormido deliciosamente.- al tiempo que se estiraba en toda la cama.

 **-** Bien levántate entonces dormilón. He preparado el desayuno.

 **-** Amor, me hubieses despertado para ayudarte. No es justo que solo tu…..

-Shhhh -le puso un dedo en los labios. -Quise hacerlo amor, por favor quiero atender a mi Esposo.

-Está bien.

Así desayunaron deliciosamente, una exquisita comida. Terry le ayudo a lavar los trastos, secarlos y arreglarlos en su lugar. Candy luego se dispuso a hacer algunos quehaceres mientras llegaban los empleados. Habían contratado a un jardinero, una cocinera y una persona que se encargara de la parte interna de la misma. La casa era bastante grande así que Candy estaba considerando buscar a alguien que ayudara a la que hiciera los asuntos domésticos, pero vería como se desarrollaría todo antes.

Las cosas transcurrían de manera normal. Terry empezaría a asistir a su trabajo pues el tiempo que se había dado ya se había agotado y la vida laboral volvía a su normalidad. También Candy debía ir a ver cómo iban los asuntos relacionado con sus negocios de plata y debía también hablar con la persona que dejo en Europa para saber que prospectos habían en fin pedirle un reporte de los acontecimientos. Así paso el día y los venideros también.

Ya el padre de Susana había hablado con ella. Esta, a su vez le hecho un rollo de que se sentía muy sola y que lo extrañaba, en el fondo si, era verdad, pero también el motivo de su viaje, era porque quería saber dónde estaba Terry.

-Susana, escucha, no quiero problemas con Terry, ahora que sé que está casado no entiendo para que quieres su dirección, en realidad no la tengo y si lo tuviera tampoco te lo daría. No creas que no sé lo que paso al respecto y el problema que ocasionaste con su novia. El me llamo porque quería que fuera a verte y porque me dijo algo que no me gusto.- me dijo que atentaste contra la vida de su Esposa, es eso cierto?

-Su Esposa, ja ja ja Claro que no padre. Además ella no era su esposa para ese momento.

-Susana sé que mientes. En definitiva si era o no su Esposa eso es irrelevante comparado a lo que hiciste. Terry me dijo incluso que tenía pruebas y podía meterte en la cárcel. Hija por favor déjalo en paz, Desiste de esa locura él no te pertenece, entiéndelo, recapacita y busca nuevos horizontes, le suplique que no lo hiciera y te diera otra oportunidad. Susy, eres una linda mujer y puedes encontrar el amor en otro lugar, viaja como lo hacías antes.

-Basta papá, que no entiendes que yo lo amo, lo amo padre. Yo no puedo vivir sin él, desde que lo vi me gusto me enamoré y me da rabia padre siento tanta rabia de saber que se ha casado. Él era libre para mí, ahora….ahora. Se me fue de las manos papá.

-Ay, hija. Nunca lo has tenido. Vives en un mundo de ilusión. La partida de tu madre te hizo mucho daño. Si ella viviera talvez tú sería distinta. No he sabido darte orientación y lo único que he hecho es trabajar y trabajar para darte una buena calidad de vida, pero siento que me he equivocado grandemente. Por lo pronto no le diría a Terry que Susana estaba en Nueva York

Susana no pudo conseguir nada de su padre ni dirección ni nada. Lo que le quedaba era espiar esperarlo en las oficinas y seguirlo. Así pasaron dos semanas no lo había visto, pero ella no desistiría. Paso una semana más pero ella solo estuvo dos días, los otros días no pudo ir para no levantar sospechas en su padre, pues en dos ocasiones su padre se quedaba viendo al lado del garaje seguro la había visto en el auto haciendo guardia. Así que mejor ir con calma- se decía ella misma. Así aso una semana más y Susana no conseguía nada. Hasta que por fin un día se le dio. Terry estaba llegando estaciono su auto y salió, al dirigirse a la puerta:

-Terry, Terry- giro a su derredor y para sorpresa y enojo la diviso.

-Por Dios santo que haces aquí Susana?-pregunto lleno de furia.

-Se te olvida que aquí trabaja mi padre?

-Claro que no se me olvida, pero creo que tendré una conversación con él.

Terry! Me di cuenta que te casaste. Terry, porque lo hiciste, porque me haces eso. Sabes que yo te amo.

-Estás loca Susana déjame en paz. Vete. Vete – no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

-Terry, sé que he sido un poco tonta que he hecho muchas cosas, pero han sido por amor, porque yo de verdad si te amo, no esa mujer en el menor problema de dejo, te abandono a tu suerte, no te demostró confianza.

-Por favor ya no hables y deja en paz a mi "Esposa"- hizo énfasis en la palabra- lo que la hizo rabiar más de coraje.

-cállate, cállate, cállate- gritaba con las manos en su cabeza.

El padre de Susana hizo su aparición y se avergonzó por no haberle contado a Terry después de lo que había hecho Susana, por lo menos para estar al tanto, no porque tuviera que rendirle cuentas de su vida. Terry no se lo reprocharía, se imaginaba el tormento en el que vivía el hombre como para darle uno más con sus reclamos. Solamente le dijo:

-Andrés, por favor tomate unos días. Arregla este asunto.- se retiró dejándolo apesadumbrado.

Continuara 

* * *

Notas: muchas gracias por sus comentarios y si Susana está totalmente loca. asi me la figuro como una mujer obsesiva. recuerdo las veces que trataba de estar con Terry, como seguía cada mirada y cada movimiento de el. se sentía dueña de Terry y hasta le pide que no haga que candy vaya a N.Y. se percibe su egoísmo siempre. Mizuki tenía que eliminarla por eso de quedar viva que rumbo le esperaría a Terry? seguir enamorado con una devoción infinita por Candy y con atado a algo que no amaba. creo que no habría un buen sentido de tal obra escrita por Nagita.


	18. Chapter 18

La situación se estaba tornando desconcertante. Terry habría querido tomar acciones por su propia vía, pero quería que Marlow lo hiciera tratándose de su hija. Si por el fuera ya la hubiera mandado directo a la cárcel o al manicomio. La mujer realmente estaba trastornada. Su padecimiento ya estaba llegando a los límites. Su insaciable necesidad de poseer a Terry, su creencia de estar enamorada de él, su actitud asfixiante y acosadora eran síntomas, si, Susana padece de un trastorno mental.

A inicios cuando ella puso sus ojos en Terry la situación transcurría normal, una chica enamorada de un hombre que no le hacía el menor caso. como tantas que hay que superan el trago amargo del rechazo. Sin embargo con el tiempo iba tomando otras actitudes que se tornaban raras, porque acaso no es raro el que una persona te de dice de que no le interesas en lo absoluto, diga que tiene una relación con otra y esta se empeñe en que esa persona lo ame a tal punto de que todo su mundo gire alrededor de un imposible, de idealizarlo y llevarlo al plano irreal?. Asi era Susana, ella se creía dueña de Terry y pensaba que acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería desde niña podría también obtenerlo. ¡Qué lejos estaba de eso nuestra trastornada Susana Marlow!.

Terry continuaba con su habitual vida, se había olvidado de la imperturbable Susana, bueno casi. Candy estaba tranquila y eso es lo único que le importaba. Además ella le había dicho que dejara el tema de Susana y que vivieran tranquilos, total Susana no había dado señales de aparecer, pero que equivocación tan grande! aunque Terry no se había quedado tranquilo pues en su interior se había quedado la sensación de que algo estaba por suceder.

Andres entro a las oficinas una vez Terry lo hizo, dejo que Susana se fuera a casa, bueno al menos eso es lo que esperaba, luego hablaría con ella, por lo pronto necesitaba hablar con Terry para informarle de sus resoluciones con respecto a la su hija para así garantizar que ya no volvería a molestarle.

 _-Terry, por favor quiero hablar contigo, me puedes dar unos minutos por favor?_

- _claro, pasa. Siéntate- indicó Terry con empatía- comprendía el debate interno del hombre entre hacer lo justo y su amor de Padre aunque se le rompiera el corazón. Anteriormente el Joven Granchester había comunicado que si Susana aparecía de nuevo el mismo la metería en un manicomio o donde fuera si intentara contra la vida de Candy es por eso que le estaba dando un ultimátum. "Arregla este asunto". Habían sido las palabras de Terry. Las sintió filosa como una daga, pero tenía razon. No era justo que ella siguiera atormentándolos._

- _Terry….siento mucho lo de mi hija, pero te aseguro que esto lo arreglo hoy mismo. Hablare con Susana y aunque no quiera si es preciso a la fuerza la llevare a que la traten. Sé que mi hija no está bien. Su salud mental se está deteriorando- dijo acongojado._

 _-Eso espero Andres, te aprecio mucho y créeme hombre que es lo mejor para tu hija. Hazlo antes que sea demasiado tarde._

 _-Bien…dijo levantándose con un peso infinito…. Entonces me voy. Espero encontrarla en casa…. Con tu permiso - le extendió su mano en señal de despedida.- "hasta luego"._

 _-Hasta luego Andrés._

Se dirigió a su casa y el trayecto le ayudo a digerir bien la situación, era necesario ponerle un alto a Susana sea como sea por su bien. Mientras tanto ella habia llegado hace mucho. Como rayo entro a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. Los sirvientes la vieron pero no le hablaron en lo absoluto, sola la señora que se mantenía dentro de la misma la observo y pudo notar que la mirada de Susana era distante y perdida, habia llorado y llevaba un dialogo con ella misma.

Nuevamente susana recordó el desprecio de su obsesión llamado "Terry" y enfureció. Volvió a recordar que tras cinco años de conocerlo, nunca pudo atraerlo, siempre estuvo junto a él como su sombra. Al principio a Terry no le perturbaba, pues su comportamiento era normal, las veces que le decía que no podía haber nada porque simplemente no queria hacerle daño y no la queria. Todo quedaba hasta alli. Sintió tanta frustración y se dijo haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo en vano detrás de el sin obtener nada. Estaba tan cegada en creer que lo amaba que llego al desequilibrio y haría lo impensable para alguien normal. Reviso todos los lugares donde su padre guardaba pastillas para dormir, dolores y otros padecimientos. Susana ya no queria pensar y tomando de tajo 6 pastillas fueron a parar a su boca y posteriormente a su estómago. La reacción fue casi inmediata en 10 minutos cayó en un estado de sopor.

-Susana, Susana por favor abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo Susana.- llamo el padre de ella.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Susana no abría la puerta. El señor Marlow estaba empezando a preocuparse. Se dirigió donde se encontraba Laura la empleada que la habia visto entrar.

-Laura, Laura.- con mostrada agitación el señor Marlow llamaba a Laura.

-Señor, dígame

-Laura usted estaba presente cuando mi hija llego a casa.

-Sí Señor, la señorita entro muy agitada, entro en su habitación y luego a los minutos salió y entro a la suya - quedo en silencio-

\- Después Laura que paso? Donde esta Susana?

\- Después escuche que estaba buscando algo en las gavetas, lo digo porque escuche abrir y cerrarlas constantemente. Ella está en su habitación. No ha salido señor.

-Mi habitación? Qué raro. Que habría buscado Susana en mi habitación?- se quedó meditando. Inmediatamente. –se dirigió a su recamara y con detenimiento hizo un escaneo en su habitación, pudo ver que habían unas gavetas que no estaban cerradas, se acercó y recordó que en una de ellas un día atrás habia guardado sus pastillas, que tomaba por su padecimiento de insomnio.- No, por Dios! Las pastillas. No hay una sola.- inmediatamente corrió pidió una copia de la llave y abrió- lo que encontró obviamente no le agrado. Susana estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, como muerta- Susana, santo Dios que has hecho. La tomo y pidió llamar una ambulancia- apresúrense llamen a una ambulancia. Mi hija se muere- lloraba con su hija en brazos partiéndosele el corazón. No queria pensar en lo peor, desconocía cuanto tiempo habia pasado después de la ingesta. Solo le pedía a Dios no sea demasiado tarde.

Llegaron al hospital y de inmediato fue atendida. Adrián habia mencionado la cantidad de pastillas para dormir que tenía en el frasco Le hicieron algunas preguntas de si ella tomaba esas pastillas para el insomnio a lo que contesto que no, que no le pertenecían a ella. De inmediato le harían un lavado estomacal para evitar su absorción completa en la sangre que pudiera dañar el cerebro y entrar en coma, y provocarle la muerte, pues podría dejar de tener actividad su sistema nervioso, cardiovascular asi como el respiratorio.

-Por favor haga todo lo que este en sus manos Doctor- dijo Adrián sintiendo un peso encima. No queria molestar a Terry, pero debía informarle ya que no se imaginaba cuanto tiempo estaría en el hospital.

-Haremos lo posible señor- dijo el médico con un diagnostico reservado.

Terry se encontraba en su casa descansando al lado de su Esposa. Candy había llegado de viaje de Chicago. Había arreglado unos pendientes de trabajo y regreso de inmediato. Quería pasar todo el tiempo necesario con su Esposo. Todavía no caía la tarde.

-Terry, Te..rry…..-su voz se quebraba- realmente la estaba pasando muy mal.

-Andrés? Eres tú? Que paso Andrés?- Andrés contéstame

-Terry, muchacho…..Susana-Andrés se ahogaba en su llanto.

-Andrés, por favor cálmate y dime que pasa, que paso con Susana?

Le contó lo que sucedió con Su hija y que se encontraba en el hospital.

Susana había ingerido una sobre dosis de somníferos provocándole un aumento de endorfinas que son sustancias producidas por el cerebro en estado de quietud, este exceso de sustancias haría que el organismo de una respuesta vegetativa.

-Terry… te informo porque no sé cuánto me lleve estar aquí.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Candy estaba al lado de Terry. Vio un poco de preocupación en sus ojos:

-Que pasa Terry?-pregunto con curiosidad evidente

-Susana….Susana trató de suicidarse. Tomo una sobredosis de somníferos. No se sabe si sobreviva.

-Que? Dios mío Terry.

-Me siento mal por Andrés, No se merece que su hija le haga esto. Desde que falleció su esposa se dedicó a que su hija no le falte nada. Él está destrozado.

-Terry, amor. Quieres que vayamos a verlo?- pregunto Candy muy preocupada.

-Sí, estaba por pedirte si me acompañas. Sé que todo lo que ha pasado… no debería

-Shhhh, no digas nada amor. No pienses en eso ahora. Debemos darle nuestro apoyo.

Candy y Terry salieron de su casa al hospital. Estarian hasta que se supiera algo de Susana. Pasaron las horas y nada aun. De repente apareció el Dr.

-Por favor el familiar de la señorita Susana- menciono el Dr. Fergie

-Yo soy su padre Doctor- Este se levantó de inmediato

-Debo informarle que se le ha efectuado el procedimiento para estos casos., solo queda esperar que reaccione, puede ser en unas horas, no lo sabemos. Lo bueno es que la ingesta pudo ser eliminada antes de invadir completamente su sangre. Confiamos en que su juventud y fortaleza le ayude. Necesito hablar con usted en mi oficina, Por favor sígame

.

Andrés giro para ver a Terry y a Candy.

-Anda, todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes.-dijo Terry-nosotros nos retiraremos pero estaremos al pendiente por si algo necesitas. Mañana por la mañana vendremos a verte- Andres asintió .

-Gracias por estar aquí muchacho... gracias.

-Ni lo digas por favor. te aprecio mucho

cuando Marlow desaparecio de la vista de los Granchester

-Dios mío! -Candy abrazo a Terry.-. Ojala y primero Dios todo saldrá bien.

-Si, pecosa. ojala , aunque te confieso algo que quizás suene mal decirlo:"No se que seria mejor"-Candy comprendió a lo que Terry se refería y no lo decía por mal.

Al cabo de un rato Candy y Terry se fueron pues habían prometido regresar al día siguiente y querian descansar

 **En la oficina del medico**

Señor Andrés- empezó el médico – debo decirle que a pesar de haber sido poca la cantidad de pastillas pueden existir secuelas. Existe la posibilidad de desequilibrio en su cerebro, por lo que le recomiendo, la remita con un especialista.- por lo pronto esperamos su reacción.

-Sí, Doctor. le confesaré algo.

el doctor puso su atención en el - Estoy casi seguro que mi hija está enferma de su mente. Ella nunca había hecho esto de "intentar con su vida" últimamente está alterada. obsesionada por un muchacho- no pudo continuar pues la voz se le quebraba.

-Lo entiendo completamente, Con mucha más razón le sugiero que busque a algún profesional lo antes posible.

.

-Gracias.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin novedad, Susana no reaccionaba pero se mantenía un diagnostico positivo.

Al día siguiente:

Parece que Susana tiene mucha suerte pues en ese momento entra una enfermera

En ese momento se encontraba Marlow conversando con el médico y con un psicólogo el cual le estaba hablando sobre lo que susana podría presentar según las indicios que el padre le mostraba:

"Es probable que la actitud de susana se haya incrementó a raíz de la muerte de su madre, se sentía sola y buscaba con desesperación el amor y el de ser aceptada. creando así huecos irreales, lo cual le ha generado decepción al no poseer al objeto de su atención. ese desequilibrio en los sentimientos son provocados por los bajos niveles de serotonina y suben los niveles de dopamina y norepinefrina y su delirio es incontrolable. puede que su hija Susana tenga el "TRASTORNO DEL AMOR OBSESIVO" es una enfermedad y requiere tratamiento, pues es una insaciable necesidad de dominar al que se supone que ama, son sentimientos intensos de celos, incertidumbre y resentimientos que reemplazan al amor. sienten angustia y desasosiego por los constantes rechazos"

-Exactamente Doctor, mi hija presenta todo eso

-Disculpe la interrupción Doctor, pero como usted nos dijo que le avisamos en cuanto la paciente diera señales de reaccionar he venido porque ella llama a alguien llamado "Terry"

Se levantaron de inmediato y se dirigieron a la habitación de Susana.

-Por favor Señor Marlow la vamos a revisar, usted espere afuera.

-Que sucede Andrés?- pregunto Terry una vez habiendo regresado al hospital y al ver que corrían hacia la habitación de Susana.

\- Mi hija ha reaccionado.- dijo el padre de Susana con alegría.

-Qué bueno, gracias a Dios. Andrés.

Al cabo de un rato:

-Puede pasar a verla, ella pide verle y también quiere que le llamen a….Terry, supongo que es usted, su novio….no la inquiete.

Terry queriendo negarlo solo sintió una apretón de la mano de Candy. El señor Andrés se quedó en silencio , bajo su rostro y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación.

-Susana, hija estas bien?

-Si papá, estoy bien.- Perdóname por favor, pero me sentí muy confusa. Tengo miedo.

\- Hija, es necesario que te trates, yo estaré apoyándote siempre.

-Terry! y Terry vino papá, necesito verlo- preguntó por él con mucha ansiedad- dile que quiero verlo.

-Hija, él y su esposa vinieron a verte.

-Por favor quiero ver a Terry!- pidió con altanería- Andrés se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Terry, señora, Mi hija quiere hablarte Terry- este clava su vista en Candy, ella comprende

-Ve Terry- este asintió.

Estando en la habitación un poco oscura permanecía de pie al pie de la cama.

-Terry, viniste?- Terry se mostraba impasible - Estas con Candy verdad? –dijo por un momento seria, luego - ella debe sentirse muy feliz!. Puede sentirse plena porque es amada por ti. Terry!... - de repente dijo- Por favor déjala!, déjala Terry.

-Basta Susana! Debes comprender que las cosas no son siempre como tú las desea.-Terry trataba de no mostrar su furia ante la demanda de Susana - necesitas ayuda profesional que te oriente, lo necesitas, hazlo por favor.

-Terry! Queria morirme, quiero morirme, no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo aceptar que te casaste, Terry!- si tú no estás conmigo te juro que lo volveré a hacer hasta logarlo. Todos sabrán que lo hice por ti.

-Debes olvidarte de mí.- No puedes hacer que me sienta culpable. No es justo – no hagas que diga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Candy había escuchado la conversación y por un momento pensó en el daño que le estaba causando, por un momento se sintió una intrusa. Sí, porque ella había conocido después a Terry, porque Susana decía que se lo había quitado, porque trato de suicidarse por él, por ellos. Miraba el sufrimiento de Andres, el dolor de Susana, el terror en los ojos de Terry.

-"Hubiera preferido morir, así no sería un impedimento entre ustedes".- si vivo siempre estaré en medio de ustedes- dijo llorando Susana - "Estar viva no me ayudara a olvidarte".- Terry se despidió de ella. Esperando no volverla a ver nunca más.

-adiós Susana, cuídate y sigue las instrucciones de los médicos.

Terry busco a Candy. No tenían nada más que hacer en el lugar. Ahora solo restaba esperar que el tiempo le ayude a sanar y quizas de su toque de olvido en los sentimientos de Susana.

-Que sucede Candy?- pregunto Terry mientras conducía el auto.

-Escuche a Susana- le soltó clavando su mirada en un punto fijo de la calle y continuo- No puedo creer que se haya obsesionado tanto contigo. Ella está muy mal, muy mal. Ella sufre por ti Terry! Hasta el punto de querer quitarse la vida.

-Candy, sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada de lo que ella pretende. Aun si tú no estuvieras conmigo, no podría atarme a ella sin amor. Susana nunca me gusto como mujer. Si me agradaba, porque no voy a negar que es bonita, pero no despertó en mí, lo que solo tu mi amor puedes lograr con solo mirarme. Yo no puedo hacer nada.- dijo como si un peso se le hubiese quitado de encima. De repente pregunto deteniendo el auto-"Dime en que tonterías estabas pensando?

-No amor, ni siquiera lo pienso. Solo meditaba que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Susana no haría esas cosas, Aun asi se me desgarre el alma por saberte perdido. Trataría de salir adelante, sin hacer daño a los demás y menos a mí misma. Con todo mi dolor, pero saldría siempre adelante por mí. Comprendería que hay cosas no se pueden forzar.

,

-Eso jamas pasara! Asi quítate esos pensamientos. De ella se encargara su padre. Andres la va a internar para tratar su trastorno.

-Pobre Susana!

-Por favor no la compadezcas Candy, sé que tienes un gran corazón, pero ella nos hizo daño sobre todo a ti mi amor y si hubiese pasado lo peor yo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer algo bueno con su vida.

Candy volvió su vista a la calle. Terry tenía razon. Ya era hora de vivir por y para ellos. Era el momento de empezar una vida lejos de sentir pesares por otras personas. Se debían el uno al otro y tenían una vida por construir, una historia, un mundo.

Así transcurrieron varios días. A Susana le habían dado de alta, pero Andrés había hecho los requerimientos necesarios para su confinamiento en una clínica de salud mental. Susana le insistía a su padre que no, que ella estaba bien, que no era necesario de internarla. Ella lo amenazo escapar si lo hacía.

Esa misma tarde no fue posible siquiera su intento de huida. No fue su padre el que la detuvo no fue nadie de la casa ni conocidos por ella.

-Buenas Tardes. Buscamos a la señorita Susana Marlow -Lidia quedo impávida-

-Un momento por favor-

Lidia se dirigió al estudio. Los encontró discutiendo.

Señor- Lidia se dirigió a él a solas- unos hombres de la autoridad buscan a la Señorita-. El financiero se asustó un poco no comprendía por qué la buscaban. se dirige hacia ellos.

-En que les puedo ayudar señores?-pregunto con tono serio, pero lleno de preocupación.

-Señor. Tenemos orden de arresto en contra de la señorita Susana Marlow, por intento de Homicidio

. -Esto debe ser un error! Mi hija! Intento de homicidio? A quién?- en ese momento recordó cuando Terry le hablo sobre lo sucedido con Candy. La esposa de su jefe y se le acumularon tantas cosas que le dolió el pecho. Tenía que ser fuerte. -Pero cómo?

En ese instante Susana aprovechando que su padre estaba con los policías buscaba una salida para escapar. Sin embargo con la orden girada. Entraron a la casa buscaron y la encontraron tratando de salir por la ventana.

-Alto!- Susana se quedó helada.- queda usted arrestada por el intento de homicidio en contra del señor Frederick Hudson

1-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a negarse a responder preguntas.

2-Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra en un tribunal judicial.

3-Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado antes de hablar con la policía y a tener un abogado presente durante el interrogatorio o más adelante.

4-Si no puede pagar un abogado, el tribunal le asignará uno antes del interrogatorio si así lo desea.

5-Si decide responder preguntas sin un abogado presente, tendrá el derecho de dejar de contestar en cualquier momento hasta que hable con un abogado.

Las autoridades habían llegado para arrestarla. Fred había sobrevivido. Su intento de homicidio había fallado.

 **Flash Back**

Esa mañana en la que ella salió apresurada, luego de cometer su acto de violencia, Fred fue encontrado por el administrador del lugar, no salía después de acordar pasar para pagar el mes y entregar las llaves. Entonces fue cuando se dispuso ver que sucedía. El susto fue encontrarlo tirado en su cama con la cabeza ensangrentada, de eso transcurrieron aproximadamente unos 30 minutos desde que Susana dejo el lugar y 15 minutos en que se le cumplía el tiempo de abandonar el sitio a Fred. El señor Clark lo llevo a un hospital. El agredido no tenía parientes en la ciudad según había informado cuando arrendo el departamento por lo que el señor Clark no pudo contactar a nadie. Así que espero que el recuperara el conocimiento y le pidió referencia para que llegaran por él. Cuando hubo pasado dos días llego a la ciudad, el hermano de este quien no dudo en interponer la denuncia cuando Fred le contó lo sucedido. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que Susana pagara por sus actos. Con las pruebas remitidas y un testigo que vio a la agresora salir, además la presencia de las huellas dactilares en la escena del crimen es una evidencia de culpabilidad innegable e infalible. El patrón de una huella se determina por la rugosidad de la punta de los dedos, el objeto pesado y liso que había tomado hizo posible que allí quedaran impregnadas haciéndola visibles con un polvo especial y químicos que usaron los peritos, estas fueron enviadas a un laboratorio y se comprobó que pertenecían a Susana Marlow. Aunque estas huellas no la incriminan pues Susana era de frecuentar a Fred pudo haberlo tocado en otro momento. Sin embargo ese día no contaba que alguien la vio salir muy, pero muy nerviosa.

-Realmente Susana fue una idiota- dijo Fred a su hermano- En un principio quise dejar todo de esta manera pero ella tiene que pagar lo que me hizo.

-Fred, te involucraste mucho con esa mujer. Solo espero que tú no salgas embarrado en todo esto.

-No, los secretos que le sé a Susana no pasan de ser "secretos de cama", Por eso no se va a la cárcel, de ser así, muchos ya estuvieran presos. Hasta la fecha no le conozco un delito mayor que la implique estar en las rejas.

 **Fin Flash Back**

-Están en un error! Yo no he hecho nada, nada. Papa, tienes que creerme. Yo no...

-Por favor camine

Andrés Marlow quedó inmóvil, por más que quisiera hacer algo no podía. Su hija era llevada por la policía por intentar matar a un hombre. Busco un abogado quien se puso a su total disposición haría lo que fuere para que Susana si no pasaría encerrada en prisión por lo menos la pasara encerrada en un psiquiátrico. Qué alternativa tenía? Ya ninguna! De cualquier manera permanecerá encerrada. Fue llevada a la ciudad donde se cometió el delito donde sería Juzgada. Su padre se trasladó para esperar el juicio de su hija. Le informo a Terry de lo sucedido. Terry solo le pidió que tuviera fortaleza. Él no movería ni un solo dedo por Susana. Nunca jamás. Andrés lo entendió sin palabras. Así pues pasaron los días y ella fue juzgada y encontrada culpable por el delito. Durante el juicio, la procesada reconoció los hechos ante el tribunal y pidió disculpas a su víctima. La Audiencia le reconoce el beneficio de una eximente incompleta de enajenación mental, porque cometió el intento de homicidio en un momento de descompensación de su Trastorno mental. Por ello, la sentencia le condena a tres años de cárcel, tres años de internamiento en un centro psiquiátrico y el pago de 3.000 dólares como indemnización a su víctima. Seis años destinados al encierro. El señor Marlow debía resignarse, era preferible a que siguiera haciendo más daño.

Terry enteró de lo sucedido a Candy, estaban descansando después de cada uno realizar sus gestiones del día.

-Lo siento mucho por Andrés, solo espero que todo ese tiempo le ayude a Susana a recapacitar.

-Sí, Terry, Dios quiera y así sea.

-Claro pecosa. Pero no nos preocupemos por eso. No es asunto nuestro. Más bien vamos planeando nuestra boda por la iglesia. Qué dices?- preguntó Terry con alegría.

-Si mi amor!- se acercó a él dándole muchos besos.-Eso me encantaría .

-Pues no se diga más.- Le diré a mi madre que nos ayude.

-Bien, también hablare con Albert. Con mi amiga Patty. No he sabido nada de ellos. Lo último que me conto Al, es que la Tía ya sabe su noviazgo y ha aceptado a Lila. La verdad que ella se ha ganado el corazón de la tía.- Candy menciono con un dejo de tristeza.

-Ayer hable con él Candy. Le comente lo sucedido con Susana y está más tranquilo. En un inicio quería venir, pero le dije que todo está bien y que tú tienes quien te cuide.- En cuanto a tu Tía no estés triste. Algún día se dará cuenta de la gran mujer que eres.

-Algún día Terry?, no lo sé. Ya han pasado 16 años y ella no ha cambiado nada. Ella nunca me ha visto como parte de la Familia.

-Que no te haga falta amor, ahora nosotros tendremos la nuestra. Por cierto ya va siendo hora que dejemos de cuidarnos. Quiero ver a un pecoso corriendo por la casa.

\- O a un engreído- dijo Candy y ambos rieron.

Se abrazaron se besaron y el amor volvió a fluir. Se prometieron continuar y ser felices

continuará... 

* * *

Notas: gracias a todas por sus comentarios

Bueno no quise darle tanta vuelta al rollo de susana. vi que lo llevaba demasiado. definitivamente ese era el lugar que se merecia despues del daño hecho. Esta susana se mostró tal cual y pienso que la susana de FS no estaba tan lejos de la locura,porque que persona en su sano juicio se levanta de una cama de hospital después de lo que le sucedió sube a una azotea para matarse?. Me pregunto como le hizo, donde agarrar fuerza para subir. pienso que ella se provocó más el padecimiento y no le importó las consecuencias. en FS no vimos mas de susana más que una Carta autonombrandose egoísta y manipuladora y si que lo era. si hubiésemos visto mas de ella de seguro era una típica loca. 


	19. Chapter 19

Los preparativos de la boda religiosa estaban en marcha. El acompasado ritmo de la vida que estaban llevando entre trabajos y el hogar transcurría de forma normal. Llego el invierno y las buenas nuevas.

Pasaron una navidad de 1975, feliz lleno de mucho amor.

La boda se celebraría al finalizar el mes de Marzo. Después de los sucesos pasados el panorama se vislumbra despejado. Terry lamentó mucho el que Andrés haya dejado su trabajo, en verdad era un buen elemento y durante los 5 años que estuvo a su disposición fue un excelente trabajador. Terry lo comprendió le extendió una excelente recomendación por si solicitaba trabajo en otro lugar y por supuesto le pago todo lo que la ley estipula. Se fue a Oak Park para estar cerca de su Hija. Fueron momentos difíciles.

Casi todo ya está dispuesto para la boda, aunque faltaban un poco más de 2 veces el tiempo pasa volando. El banquete, los arreglos, la música en fin. Eleonor había realizado un excelente trabajo junto a una agencia que se encargaría de realizar los últimos detalles. El hermoso vestido de Candy era de ensueño. Con un talle fino delineando su figura, en la parte de adelante el escote en forma de corazón. Se vio al espejo y la imagen devuelta le pareció irreal. Candy era muy hermosa y bella, solo que no se le creía. De niña no era de preocuparse en apariencias ni de darle tanta importancia a las ropas y lujos. Acostumbrada hasta los doce años de vivir en un orfanato, conoció las carencias propias de esos lugares. No conoció la opulencia aunque fue adoptada por una familia adinerada lo cierto es que ella seguía siendo tan sencilla y lo será siempre. ¡Jamás cambiará¡ esa es su esencia. Ese es el corazón de Candy. Cuando podía se iba de visita al hogar con su esposo quien quería conocer donde fue criada y ayudaba a los niños. Cada mes que llegaba encontraba uno, dos hasta tres niños nuevos y los que se iban, dejaban gratos recuerdos en sus cuidadoras. Las mujeres a quienes veía como sus madres fueron el mejor regalo que la vida le pudo dar. No conoció a la suya pero le agradeció el haberla abandonado en un lugar tan hermoso, como ese y le pedía siempre a Dios que cuidara de esa madre, pues le agradece el haberle dado la vida. Había un fondo monetario destinado al hogar el cual era suplido por Candy y Albert

Candy y Terry Vivian ocupados en sus trabajos. Candy viajaba a menudo a Chicago para tratar asunto y detalles de su empresa y al igual Terry en Nueva York pasaba el tiempo en las supervisiones de una nueva película se estrenaría "El último Magnate" -Todo tiene que salir excelente- había dicho a sus actores – Es necesario dedicar mucho tiempo en estos últimos ensayos, solo así daremos el 100 por ciento y lograr un producto final óptimo.-Necesito que todos estén preparados y concentrados en lo que están haciendo.

Dos días después Terry contrató los servicios de un nuevo asesor para atender sus asuntos y los de sus otros dos socios. Esto es de suma importancia, así que con anuncio en periódico se presentó el nuevo asesor, Delegó el puesto después de algunas preguntas de rutina en cuanto a experiencias y habilidades. El día que se presentó a la corporación el nuevo Asesor financiero, estaba toda boca para bajo con el trajín de los últimos toques arreglos en los escenarios, el vestuario en fin.

-Buenos días. Estoy buscando al Señor Granchester

-Buenos días, en que le puedo servir-Contesto cortes Terry

-Vengo por el puesto de asesor Financiero. Mi nombre es Camille Lombrad

Camille Lombrad llego al país con ánimos de explotar sus conocimientos. Originaria de Francia y con una muy buena preparación, abrirse pasó en el extranjero y vio la oportunidad de oro que siempre había querido y deseado. Trabajar en una compañía de cine. "Fabuloso"-dijo- esta es lo que había esperado- Era una mujer despampanante. De unos ojos color marrón claro, cabellos largo oscuro y una silueta definida. Llamaría la atención de cualquiera.

-Bien, por favor vamos a mi oficina-cuando hubieron llegado- pase adelante por favor, tome asiento.- Camille tomo asiento- Dígame señora.

-señorita por favor. No estoy casada y tengo disponibilidad de tiempo. Esto lo dijo con una segunda intención.-

-Bien, señorita Lombrad como vera esta empresa necesita de su profesionalismo. Pues como sabrá necesitamos de estrategias que convengan para un buen futuro en las inversiones- orientaciones que ayuden al buen funcionamiento y haya ganancias efectivas y jugosas. Analizar diversos escenarios. Expandir la empresa, emitir acciones, en fin donde destinar más fondos de capital para sacarles un rendimiento económico y financiero. – me ha captado señorita?

-Si…..Por supuesto Sr. Granchester.- tengo amplia experiencia en todo lo mencionado. Aquí está mi hoja de vida. Puede usted revisarlo y así podrá constatar lo que le digo.- Terry tomo la documentación que la acredita como tal y si, en efecto vio también el record y trayectoria profesional.

-Excelente!, realmente la necesito de inmediato. Me ha dicho que tiene disponibilidad.

-Así es.- acato de inmediato

-Entonces que le parece empezar mañana a las 8:00am.

-Aquí estaré Señor

-Bien, está contratada- pase con Janice para llenar algunos documentos y realice su contrato- informo .

Gracias- pase buenas tardes-hasta luego.

Terry había quedado impresionado por la experiencia laboral de una mujer tan joven en el ámbito financiero, no es que dudara de que una mujer no tuviera la capacidad de ejercer tal profesión, es solo que los financieros que había conocido eran hombres, pero él no es prejuicioso y había dado la oportunidad a la señorita Camille de exponer sus habilidades.

* * *

Candy por su parte aprovechando uno de los viajes a chicago visitó a su Familia, Albert estaba próximo a casarse y le entregó la invitación.

-Albert es una lástima que no haya podido ayudar en los preparativos de tu boda, pero como veras estoy entre el trabajo y mi familia.

-No te preocupes Candy, la verdad que todo está bien, entre la Tía y la madre de Archie todo está a la perfección, pero espero que vengas a mi boda. Lila está feliz.- No me fallen.

-Por cierto! Dónde está?- No la he visto. No le dijiste que vendría?

-Que te digo….-dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla- Probándose el vestido. Según no tardaría mucho y que quizás podría verte, pero era una cita que tenía y no podía anular. Tú me entiendes.

-Oh! que emoción- por supuesto que entiendo Albert-Bueno tengo que irme. No puedo esperar que me tome la noche.

* * *

-Buenas Tarde amor, como te fue- preguntó Terry al verla llegar.

-Hola! Pues bien…. Fui a ver a Albert por lo de su boda. Está muy feliz porque al fin encontró a la mujer que tanto busco.

-Yo también encontré a la mía! y que cuenta- pregunto Terry mientras ojeaba un libro, el cual dejo al ver a su esposa quitarse la ropa y hacer su acostumbrado ritual del aseo.

-Se casara antes que nosotros. A Finales de Enero así que no podemos fallarle.

-Por supuesto amor! Allí estaremos.-Se levantó de su lugar y se metió al baño junto con ella.-así que pensabas dejarme fuera, eh?-dijo tras de sí cerrando la puerta.

-Terry! Amor—no le dio ni tiempo de respirar y se fundieron en un beso intenso cargado de pasión. Fue quitándole la última prenda que llevaba y cuando ambos yacían desnudos la deposito dentro de la tina, se introdujo en el agua y la recostó de espalda y allí obtuvo la primera carga erótica de placer hasta culminar en un éxtasis intenso. Hicieron el amor tres veces en el baño. Él no se cansaba de ella y que decir de ella? Lo amaba con locura.

Paso un mes y la señorita Lombrad estaba llevando a cabo su trabajo con el profesionalismo requerido. Cierta ocasión Candy se presentó a la oficina de su Esposo quería sorprenderlo invitándolo a almorzar, con eso de que se la pasaba haciendo sus supervisiones constantes para que todo saliera a la perfección, Terry no estaba comiendo debidamente.

-Buenos días-Saludo con su enorme sonrisa a las personas que encontraba desde el cuidador de la puerta hasta el dueño del lugar plantándole tremendo beso una vez llegando a él.- amor, yo sé que me dirás que no era necesario, pero no puedes negarme el placer de que vayamos a almorzar. Me has dicho que no estas comiendo a la hora debida así que por favor no me digas no.

-No, no puedo negarle nada a mi pecosa Esposa. En realidad tengo mucha hambre. Todo está más que listo. Vamos!-salieron del corporativo orgullosos el uno del otro. Estaban logrando sus objetivos profesionales. Ahora solo les faltaba lograr sus objetivos personales como familia.

Camille se acercó a una de las empleadas de la cual se había hecho amiga, si se pudiera llamar de alguna manera. La mujer era muy profesional, pero también le gustaba el cotilleo

-Es muy bonita la Esposa del Jefe- comento levantando una ceja y mordiéndose los labios - Pero el, es un bombón, es un hombre de esos que ya no se ven.

-Deja esos comentarios. Si te oyen te van a malinterpretar. El jefe es muy delicado con su vida privada. Será mejor que si quieres mantener tu trabajo de límites a hacerlo y no andar haciendo esos comentarios y gestos.- le regaño su nueva amiga Janice, la recepcionista.- Hace algunos meses nos dimos cuenta de una mujer que lo acosaba- la francesa abrió mas los ojos- y ahora se encuentra loca y encerrada, porque se obsesiono tanto con él, que la tipa hizo tantas estupideces y el nada.

-No es para menos Janice. Ese hombre a cualquiera volvería loca.- La recepcionista no quiso seguir con la plática y se retiró a su sitio, no sin antes decirle- "Ten cuidado, porque ese hombre tiene dueña y no la dejara por un acostón" No te busques problemas.

Candy Tuvo que hacer un viaje a chicago para ver unos detalles que requerían de su presencia. Visito de nuevo a su Familia. La tía empezaba a tratarla y poco a poco la señora iba rompiendo esa coraza que había puesto desde que conoció a aquella niña.

-Buen día, Tía, cómo se siente?

-Bien Candy, estos dolores de cabeza que no me dejan, pero no te preocupes estare bien.

-Por favor vaya a un hospital a verse ese problema a tiempo. Sé que para usted mis palabras no tienen ningún mérito, pero hágalo por su sobrino por su familia que tanto la aman. Usted es su pilar y lo que deseamos es que usted esté bien.

Las palabras de Candy y su muestra de preocupación fueron ablandando el corazón de la señora. Realmente reconocía que la rubia no era una mala persona, a cómo años atrás les había hecho creer los hijos Lagan y su madre.

-Gracias Candy. Perdona por los malos ratos que has pasado, pero siempre he velado por el bienestar de mi Familia. Disculpa por no hacerte sentir nunca parte de ella, pero hare todo lo posible por que las cosas sean diferente.

Parece que la tía llamo con su mente a la mala sangre de "Neil Lagan" apareciéndose como si nada.

-Buen día Tía abuela- se acercó el muchacho para abrazar a la anciana- hola Candy como estas?

-Bien Neil- Candy quiso decirle "Lagartija", pero se contuvo pues la Tía Aún estaba presente.

-Neil que bueno que han regresado, supongo que William les ha comentado que se casa. Es necesario que toda la familia este presente para este acontecimiento. Donde está tu madre y Eliza?

-En casa. Luego vendrán. Vine a verla directamente. Me ha preocupado mucho.

-Gracias hijo. Cuando estén aquí por favor que me avisen, por lo pronto subiré a descansar. Los dejo. Permiso.

-Pase Tía-

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez solos Neil empezó con su juego estúpido.

-Estas muy linda Candy! Te has puesto hermosa, te ves más mujer y tu rostro está más bello. Tienes un lindo rostro- dijo acercándose atrevidamente a ella.

-Aléjate de mí Neil.

-Por qué Candy? Nunca me hiciste caso por el estúpido de Anthony, cosa que no entiendo si él se fue hace tanto. Ni siquiera creo que se acuerde de ti.

-No hablare contigo cosas que no te incumben, pero te voy a aclarar algo: nunca te hice caso porque nunca me agradaste, nunca me gustaste. Te desprecio Neil, no se me olvida lo que intentaste hacerme con tus engaños. Haciéndome creer que eras una buena persona, cuando estabas actuando tan ruin y asqueroso. Así que con tu permiso- girándose para irse cuando Neil la toma del brazo.

-No tan pronto Candy.

-Suéltame- Candy estaba furiosa- no me pongas ni un solo dedo encima. "Estúpido".

Candy salió de la mansión. Iba furiosa. Pensó que jamás volvería a ver al idiota de Neil, pero que error fue el pensarlo- ¿es que jamás la dejaría en paz?.- Neil eres una maldita lagartija asquerosa

-vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí…. La huérfana asquerosa Candice Ardlay-. Ja ja ja ja te queda muy grande el apellido hospiciana. Deberías quitártelo porque lo ensucias.

-Déjame en paz Eliza, no estoy para tus jueguitos tontos de niños. Se ve que no has madurado nada, sigues siendo la misma ….. Me estoy equivocando?. Sigues siendo la misma, prepotente y presumida.

-Cállate! Maldita no te permito que me hables así- dijo La pelirroja apunto de asestarle una bofetada.

-No tan rápido Querida Eliza. – Dijo Candy sosteniéndole la mano con toda su fuerza- No soy la tonta de antes. Esta Candy que estás viendo frente a ti es otra. Una que ha aprendido mucho de la vida y no se dejara intimidar por ti.- adiós y que tengas buena Tarde "Querida".

-Maldita Sucia. Te odio! -Nunca Te perdonaré que me hayas quitado a Anthony- dijo furiosa Eliza.

-Gracias Eliza, pero yo no puedo compartir tu sentimiento.

Candy salió rápido de allí, no quería encontrarse con la madre. Si los hijos eran así todavia, la madre tendría la ponzoña más grande y ya no estaba para escuchar los lamentos y reclamos de esa mujer.

-Así que la huérfana sigue aquí. -se dirigió Neil al divisarlo- viste a Candy?

-Sí Eliza….está más hermosa que nunca.- una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara.

-Ay Neil que mal gusto tienes! En verdad te enamoraste de Candy? Me descepcionas…..

En ese momento hizo su aparición Albert pues los empleados le habían referido que la familia Lagan estaba presente y que la tía había solicitado le avisaran cuando estuvieran. Una vez llegado Sara y su prole, uno de los sirvientes atendió a la anciana para que bajase.

Buenas Tardes por favor siéntense la Tía bajará en unos momentos. -Comentó Albert con seriedad. No le agradaba Neil.

-Tío William- hablo Eliza sopesando la situación- Candy vive aún en esta casa?.- ambos jóvenes y la madre estaban a la expectativa de la contestación del Rubio- Albert sabia el odio que le tenían a la pecosa.

-No, Candy ya no vive en esta casa, pero si así fuere. Cuál es el problema? Ella es una Ardlay e igualmente tiene derecho de vivir si así lo deseara- Esta es su casa.

-Jamás será una Ardlay, no lleva la sangre de los Ardlay

-Tampoco ustedes la llevan y sin embargo están aquí queriéndome imponer lo que no les corresponde. Se les olvida eso?. Aqui soy yo el que mando.

Esa fue una bofetada con guante blanco. Realmente los Lagan no tenían ningún nexo "sanguíneo" con los Ardlay, si estaban ligados, pero no de sangre pues Sara era la hija del fallecido Esposo de la anciana, por lo tanto los había acogido bajo su protección.

Los Lagan tenían grandes inversiones, una cadena de hoteles muy prospera. No les iba nada mal.

Albert continuo- Les voy a pedir por favor, no..no, que digo por favor…. Les voy a exigir que respeten a Candy. Se les olvida quien es ella. Así que un enfrentamiento e insultos hacia ella, lo hacen conmigo.- los miraba escudriñando sus rostros. Otra cosa más- y esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a Neil- Candy está casada. Olvídate de molestarla. Ahora tiene a alguien que la defienda. No te busques problemas muchacho- dio unas palmaditas al moreno y se retiró dejándolos impávidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Esa maldita se casó?- con Anthony?- se miraban unos a otros.

Llego el día de la boda de Albert y Lila. La boda civil se realizó dos días antes entre personas muy íntimas a la familia. Posteriormente la boda religiosa se llevaría a cabo en la catedral del santo nombre. Todos los familiares estaban presentes. Se casaba nada más y nada menos que William Ardlay, sin embargo no era de gustar salir en noticas públicas. Su vida íntima era eso "intima". Si, llego uno que otro a tomar información, pues uno de los hombres más rico del Estado se estaba casando.

-Felicitaciones amigo- le dio un fuerte abrazo Terry – Ya eres uno de los mios. -Felicitaciones Señora Ardlay- dirigiéndose a Lila

-Amigo, Terry, Gracias por estar presente- se saludaron con fuerte abrazo fraternal.

-Felicidades mi querido hermano!- fue el turno de Candy de abrazar a su amigo.- Te deseo lo mejor del mundo Albert, y a ti Lila, te llevas uno de los dos mejores hombres que existen, porque el otro lo tengo yo- dijo abrazando a su Esposo.- Por favor hazlo feliz, él se lo merece y cuídalo siempre.

-Claro Candy los dos somos muy afortunados y ahora que unimos nuestras vidas somos inmensamente felices.- dijo Albert viendo a los ojos a su Recién esposa.

Dejaron a la pareja a solas para darles espacio e intimidad a su conversación.

Candy y Terry fueron a saludar a algunos conocidos de manera independiente, bueno solo eran dos personas, los conocidos por Candy Archie quien habia llegado con su novia Annie. Patty no pudo asistir pero prometió no perderse la boda de Candy por la iglesia.

-Hola Archie, como estas? Como van esos estudios, primo?

-Hola Candy- Estas muy linda prima. Supe que te casaste, no me agrado que no nos comunicaras.

-Bueno Archie, es que fue todo rápido, pero si estarás en mi boda por la iglesia, cierto?

-Claro que si Candy, no fallaremos.- sin embargo nunca se imaginó y aún lo desconcertaba es que Candy se haya casado y no precisamente con su pasado amor. Su primo.- no me presentaras a tu Esposo?

A la distancia eran observados por Terry y por la bella Annie quien sabía que muchos años atrás Archie "estuvo" perdidamente enamorado de Candy. Sabía también que el joven desistió al saber que su primo Anthony la amaba y respetaba los sentimientos de este, también que Archie ya no la miraba de aquella manera, eso quedó atrás, pues el chico le había demostrado que la amaba. El que no lo entendía era Terry pues desconocía esos detalles.

-Claro, dejame que lo ubique – Candy dio un escaneo por todo el salón y lo diviso.-Mira allá esta. Vamos Archie- ambos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba el joven castaño hermoso de ojos azules.

-Amor- dijo Candy tocando el brazo de su marido-Te presento a mi primo Archie.

Archie. Él es mi Esposo Terence Granchester.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron mutuamente dándose la mano uno al otro.-Archie percibió un dejo de arrogancia en el tipo.

Al rato cuando hubieron quedado a solas Terry y Candy- Gracias amor, por haberme acompañado a la boda de mi hermano.

-Ni lo digas Candy, Albert es mi amigo y no podía fallar. Además se te olvida que soy tu Esposo y tu familia es la mía también.

En ese momento se acercaba la ponzoña de Eliza

-Hola querida! No me vas a presentar?- pregunto de manera descaradamente coqueta.

-si, por supuesto. Terry ella es: Eliza Lagan, Eliza él es ….

-Sé quién es él.

-Ah, sí?...- dijo Candy mostrando una mirada de divertida sabrás que él, es mi Esposo.- A Eliza se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Cómo era posible que ese bello hombre, hermoso y tan pero tan varonil se haya fijado en "esa" huérfana de quinta. A Eliza le iba a dar algo, de repente se sintió furiosa, llena de resentimiento, decepción y odio más a Candy. Eliza envidiaba todo lo que Candy obtiene.

Eliza no se iba a quedar así sin más, tenía que descargar aunque sea un poquito de su mala entraña. Asi que aprovechando que Terry se había quedado solo, pues Candy estaba conversando con Annie.

-Te ha dejado solo tu Esposa?- se acercó cual serpiente venenosa para destilar su veneno.- Que suerte tuvo Candy, eh? casarse con un hombre como "Tu"

-Diría que el afortunado he sido yo.

Terry se estaba impaciente. De repente se le clavó la inquietud, pero no era el lugar ni el momento oportuno. Al momento de despedirse de Albert el rubio les habia dicho que podían quedarse en casa y posteriormente viajar. En casa serian atendidos y además tendrían su espacio. Terry se habia disculpado por declinar la invitación, porque lo único que queria era llegar a su casa. Candy no comprendía que habia pasado, pues Terry estaba tranquilo, todo estuvo bien y de pronto cambio su actitud, mostraba otro semblante y Candy estaba desconcertada. Aunque conocía de los estados de ánimos de su marido.

El Trayecto era largo, Terry no hablaba y si lo hacía era esporádicamente solo con monosílabos, hasta que Candy se dio por vencida y dejo las cosas asi. Candy de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y cuando lograba verlo totalmente podía ver su ceño arrugado, como si el llevara un dialogo interno, su vista clavada en la carretera, parece que ella no existía.-Dios ahora que le estará pasando a este hombre insufrible?.-se preguntó Candy.

-Terry, creo que fue mala idea venirnos a esta hora.- se atrevió a mencionar- Te veo cansado amor!.

-Ah, sí? Y que propones?- respondió con tono grueso y con preguntas en tono sarcástico.

-Por qué me hablas asi Terry desde que salimos de la mansión estas distante, te siento enojado y hasta siento que es conmigo?- dijo Candy apartando la vista, pues sentía sus ojos brillantes por la intensidad con que el la miraba.-Por que no vamos a un hotel y alli descansamos. Estamos muy alejados de la casa de Albert para regresar. Mañana emprendemos el viaje, o si prefieres nos quedamos unos dias mientras arreglo unos pendientes y nos vamos.

-No!- casi que lo dijo en un grito.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Te ha dejado solo tu Esposa?- se acercó cual serpiente venenosa para estilar su veneno.- Que suerte tuvo Candy, eh?

-Diría que el afortunado he sido yo.-Candy es la mejor mujer como pocas en este mundo.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro querido. Acaso te ha contado todo?- Quieres saberlo?

-Y tú quieres contarme?- pregunto con su sonrisa sarcástica de medio lado.

Terry sabía quién era Eliza, sin embargo le permitió vomitar todo lo que tenía para ver hasta donde llegaría.

-Pues empezare por decirte que ella era una inmunda huérfana que vino a este lugar buscando como escalar. Primero atrapo a Anthony. No que mañas uso para hacerse su novia aunque eran niños, su noviazgo era muy en serio. En una ocasión los escuche decir que cuando se hicieran mayores ellos se casarían. Yo tenía que parar con eso, asi que me encargue y les dije a mis tíos lo que ellos pensaban hacer. A Anthony se lo llevaron lejos. Él no es hombre para esa mujer. Luego resulto ser la hija del Tío, vaya a saber de qué se valió para conseguirlo. Claro si el sobrino se fue, tenía que amarrar al pez gordo no?

-Se te olvida que estás hablando de mi esposa.- la vio con ganas de asestarle un puño, pero se contuvo.- No me has dicho nada de lo que no sé.

-No te enojes Terry, solo estoy abriéndote los ojos. Apuesto que no sabes que ella estuvo comprometida con Neil?

-Que estupidez estas diciendo?- Candy y tu hermano?

-Lo que oyes querido! Mi hermano y "esa", fueron prometidos. Lo engatusó y lo dejo como cualquier cosa - claro, como ya tenía al Tío que es el que tiene más dinero, dejo a mi hermano. El estúpido sufrió por esa mujer, porque también se enamoró. Últimamente ha venido seguido y los he visto aquí, que coincidencia no?

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo!. Basta ya! Mírate la cara. Es la cara de las personas que les gusta hablar de los demás.

-No te miento! Puedes preguntarle sobre el compromiso a Neil - en eso se acercaba Neil- a la Tía, al propio Tío William si quieres. Ellos te lo confirmaran -Terry estaba por dejarla alli hablando sola no podía contener su ira- .- Otra cosa más…. Archie, también estuvo enamorado de ella.

 **Fin del flash Back**

-No!- casi que lo dijo en un grito. -No es necesario quedarnos más dias. Lo único que quiero es regresar a casa. No es mala idea quedarnos en un hotel.

Asi que encontraron el hotel que tenían cercano y se hospedaron. Subieron a la habitación con una maleta en mano para darse una ducha y cambiarse.

-Me daré un baño. Vienes?- hablo ella de manera insinuante.

-No, ve tu primero….Yo entrare luego

-Está bien. .-Candy solo giro los ojos.

Mientras tanto Terry había pedido algo de cenar.

Salió Candy de la ducha y luego entró él. A Candy le parecía raro ese comportamiento, pues en otras ocasiones ella no se bañaba si no lo tenía junto a ella, pero justificó el hecho al cansancio de su marido. Al rato Salió del baño. Candy le había preparado una bata, sus planes iniciales eran que se quedarían esa noche en casa de Albert por eso había preparado todo ropa de dormir. Se dispusieron a cenar en completo silencio.

Cuando ya estaban acostados, él le dio la espalda ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente salen del hotel para su regreso a Nueva York. Muy temprano ya que el viaje en auto es largo y cansado. Candy habia comprado para el viaje, frutas y agua.

Al cabo de las horas llegaron a Nueva York ya entrada la tarde. Subieron a su recamara para cambiarse y luego bajaron a cenar a las 6 de la tarde.

Terry aún seguía inmutable. Candy debía atreverse a preguntar que le está sucediendo.

-Terry…nos prometimos hablar siempre. No quedarnos con las cosas que nos dañan, Dime que te pasa cariño, desde que salimos no eres el mismo… - él no la miraba. Su vista estaba fija en un libro el que ojeaba sin parar.- Por favor Terry! Mírame, háblame. Que sucede? – toco su rostro para que la viera, pero él se apartó. Le clavo la vista.

-En verdad quieres saber que me pasa Candy?- su mirada fue penetrante

-Por favor- necesito que me digas que nos está pasando.

Terry se levantó del comedor y camino hacia la ventana y empezó:

-Hablas de contarnos todo cuando tú has fallado- la señalaba con su dedo-acaso me dijiste que estuviste comprometida con el estúpido ese de Neil?- Candy se asustó- tampoco me contaste que Archie, tu queridísimo primo también lo estuvo.-Candy, no estoy dudando de tu integridad porque eso me consta, sería un estúpido hacerlo, mi molestia es que asi como me dijiste lo de Anthony bien pudiste contarme que estuviste comprometida precisamente con ese tipo.

-Te equivocas Terry, eso quedó en el pasado y no tenía por qué decírtelo, Mi presente y futuro eres tú. Si no te conté lo de Neil es porque para mí no tiene importancia. Me estaban obligando a casarme. La tía , según ella, mi rebeldía me haría cometer estupideces y podría casarme con un don nadie y pondría la fortuna en riesgo. Sabes que a ella es lo único que le ha importado. Obviamente Albert no lo sabía, él se encontraba de viaje. Me dijo que era imposición de él, yo no lo creía, por lo que tuve que irme por varios días. Tan solo tenía 17 años.

-Donde estuviste?- pegunto con tono de preocupación.

-Regrese por unos dias al hogar. Les explique la situación y me comprendieron. Luego Albert fue a buscarme.

\- Me dijiste que te molestaban mucho, pero jamas mencionaste que estuviste a punto de casarte con él. -Terry no iba a dudar que Candy y Neil se estuvieran viendo a solas. Eso jamas. Lo que si podía pensar es -. Dime algo….ese tipo te ha estado molestando?

-No…eso no…-Candy vio la furia en los ojos de Terry.

-Dime la verdad Candy?.

-No Terry….yo no permito que se me acerque, me repugna sentirlo cerca-Terry la vio directo a los ojos.

-Dime la verdad y no ocultes nada. –Quiso hacerte daño?

Candy bajo la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

-Una vez me dijo que me amaba, pero no pretendía que hicieran tal cosa. Así que confié, dijo que quería conversar. En un inicio me negué, pero me convencí que no estaría mal…así también le pondría claro mis sentimientos. No podía enamorarme jamás de alguien que tanto me humillo. De repente estábamos en un lugar a solas ...y…. quiso besarme y tocarme, pero yo no se lo permití. Salí como pude del lugar y fue cuando Albert me encontró.

-Maldito bastardo malnacido!- Terry apretó sus puños- Porque me lo ocultaste Candy?- dices que eso fue hace años, pero que perdías con decírmelo?

\- No me imaginé volver a verlo tan pronto. Además tenía mucho miedo por tu reacción. Nadie lo sabe Terry solo Albert. Por eso él jamás permitiría ese matrimonio.

-No me confiaría mucho!.- dijo pensativamente- Por lo pronto quiero que asignes responsabilidades en algún empleado de tu confianza. No quiero que estés viajando a Chicago sola. Realmente esa mujer te odia. No quiero que por ninguna razón te topes con ellos. Su propia hermana lo delató creyendo con eso poner en duda la credibilidad a mi Esposa. Candy por favor. Quiero que entre nosotros exista la confianza, no tener miedo de hablar. En nuestro matrimonio siempre tendremos problemas eso es algo innegable, pero quiero que juntos lo superemos. Estaremos entre las espinas de la envidia, el egoísmo, Siempre nos sembraran la semilla de la duda, pero en nosotros está, si esa semilla germina o se muere o si esa espina se nos clava o no en el corazón.- Lo prometes Candy?

-Te lo prometo Terry- Una sonrisa salió de su hermoso rostro y ambos se abrazaron.

continuará...

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios

Mary silenciosa: gracias por leerme. "Jamas podria hacerlo considero que Albert es un personaje lindo lleno de muchos matices. es un personaje que respeto mucho, el cual tuvo un papel muy importante en la vida de Candy. eso es innegable.

Bueno pronto voy a finiquitar esta historia. falta ultimar algunos detalles y listo. le daré su fin. de nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que sale de mi imaginación.


	20. Chapter 20

En realidad los hermanos estaban pisando terrenos peligros. Terrenos que no eran para su conveniencia.

Terry debía poner un alto a la situación en la que se había suscitado su Esposa. Cuando el rubio hubo regresado Terry espero unos días para hablar con Albert sobre la sarta de inventos que sus queridos sobrinos tramaron con respecto a Candy y hacerla indigna a sus ojos. Él no iba a permitir que siguieran manchando la imagen y el honor de su esposa con comentarios malintencionados.

-Albert, no sé qué vayas a hacer con tus parientes, pero de algo estoy muy seguro: si me los topo en mi camino les hare pasar un trago muy amargo.

-Te entiendo Terry. Dejame resuelvo esto por una vía poco favorable para ellos. Sé dónde darles el golpe certero. No te preocupes.

-Gracias amigo, no esperaba menos de ti.

 **Mansión Chicago**

Albert estaba muy enojado asi que solicito reunirse brevemente con sus parientes

-Bien…. los he reunido, porque he de tratar un asunto delicado….seré directo…. "se me ha informado que estuvieron haciendo calumnias sobre Candy en la que la involucra como una mujer oportunista, mentirosa e indigna. Su Esposo el señor Terry, está sumamente molesto por este comportamiento - al decir esto clavo su vista en Eliza- Él no va a permitir que sigan molestándola y está dispuesto a enfrentarlos legalmente lo cual resultaría un mal prestigio para ustedes que tanto les gusta vivir de ello- . Asi que les pediré algo muy sencillo:

-Que significa todo esto Tío William?- pregunto Eliza fingiendo enojo.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudar a Terry, pero les daré la oportunidad de redimirse. Así que o ustedes les piden una disculpa y se ahorran todo el drama o se arriesgan a enfrentarlo.

\- Que?...Usted no dirá nada Tía Abuela?- Reclamo Sara indignada.- permitirá que se nos trate de esta manera? Preferimos irnos antes que pedirle disculpas a esa mujer.

-Pues entonces háganlo! No los quiero en mi casa- dirigió su mirada a Neil- Tú menos.

La Tía permanecía en silencio. En cierta manera sentía vergüenza por lo habían hecho sus sobrinos y no iba a mover un dedo para protestar por ellos. Los queria mucho, pero debe también respetar las decisiones de Albert.

Se levantó contrariada y dijo: Lo siento, pero ustedes han provocado toda esta situación. Si no están dispuestos a hacer lo que dice William. Son libres de tomar su decisión….. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro a mi cuarto.

Se quedaron atónitos por la reacción de la anciana, pensaron que ella los defendería a capa y espada como siempre. Si bien es cierto a la señora no le terminaba de gustar Candy, la verdad es que ella no se pondría con esas cosas que solo determinan falta de madurez.

Asi que ellos prefirieron irse a doblegarse ante ella, no lo harían. Definitivamente Candy les caía mal. La odiaban por todo lo que tenía sin habérselo ganado "según ellos" siendo lo que es y ellos que habían vivido bajo la sombra del apellido Ardlay, tuvieron que trabajar duro para obtener lo que ahora poseen. Bueno el que trabajaba era el marido, porque el resto de la familia eran unos parásitos que les gustaba darse la buena vida.

-Sr. Granchester le recuerdo la reunión de hoy con sus socios a las 3:00pm

-Gracias Janice por recordármelo, por favor cuando tengas todo listo nos llevas todas las carpetas a la sala. Hay que discutir un asunto importante. Esto sería grandioso de llevarse a cabo.

-Sí, Señor – con su permiso.

Los planes estratégicos eran muy alentadores se habían despertado los deseos de expandirse en el extranjero y se habían hecho los estudios necesarios. Realización de evaluación previa de las ventajas y desventajas que se tienen. Estudiaron los puntos de verse expuesto a problemas, pero tenían una estrategia bien planeada con objetivos específicos, en fin fue una evaluación exhaustiva de varios meses de estudio.

Y ahora llegaba la hora de abrirse a tomar riesgo.

Todo fue un éxito la reunión término y los socios estaban contentos de emprenderlo con el afán de obtener jugosas ganancias.

-Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo. Caramba!- traigan las botellas de champagne.

Se abrieron las botellas. Todos estaban muy contentos y tenían buenas expectativas positivas.

-Su copa Señor- se acercó Camille.

-Gracias Señorita

Tomaron algunas copas. Cada quien se dispuso a ir a su casa. Eran las 7:00pm. Terry estaba revisando algunos detalles de supervisión. Cuando se disponía a retirarse de la oficina entro Camille para "dejar unos documentos" para que los revisara, pero en todo caso ya todos se habían ido, lo normal es verlo al día siguiente pues no había nada de urgencia. Comenzó a coquetearle. Ella no pasó desapercibida, era muy hermosa. Se acercó insinuante y le estampo un poderoso beso.

-Que está pasando aquí?- volvieron a ver quién estaba en la puerta.-inmediatamente salió detrás de ella.

-Candy, no es lo que tú piensas. - Camille sonrió de manera triunfante, pero de repente borró su estúpida sonrisa, se había metido en tremendo lío.

Cuando pudo alcanzarla- "escúchame Candy por favor"

-No es necesario que te justifiques. Lo vi todo.

 **Flash Back**

-Camille por favor te vas a meter en problemas si haces eso.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa Janice. Ese hombre me gusta y mucho.- Esta noche entrare a su oficina.

-Te despedirá. Tú necesitas este trabajo.

Así fue como Camille entro a la oficina y Candy la" encontró casi encima de su marido"

 **Fin Flash**

-A que te refieres?

-Debía saber que casándome con alguien como tú las mujeres te van a seguir a todas partes, pero no me arrepiento. vi lo de esa mujer, también tu comportamiento. no le diste importancia…. Vi su coqueteo. Pude percibir enojo en tu mirada y también vi cuando se lanzó a darte ese beso que rechazaste de inmediato.

-sí, eso sucedió asi.- yo solo te amo a ti Candy. No podría estar con nadie más. No pondría en riesgo nuestro matrimonio por algo tan efímero. ..Tengo que hablar con ella. No quiero otra loca más en mi vida, suficiente fue con Susana. La despediré de inmediato.

-No, déjala. Yo hablare con ella.- seré yo quien la ponga en su lugar.-Terry solo asintió con la cabeza. Disculpa si estoy invadiendo e imponiéndome en tu trabajo, pero si se trata de mi matrimonio lo hare.

Candy se dirigió a la oficina de la francesa sabía que Camille no se habia retirado.

-Señorita Camille. –Candy se dirigió donde ella se encontraba-necesito hablar con usted permitame unos minutos.

-Pase!- Camille tenía la cabeza baja -no queria verla en realidad se sentía avergonzada.

-seré breve y directa… no hace falta decirle cuál es su lugar en la empresa verdad? Si usted quiere seguir trabajando como lo ha venido haciendo, muy bien, pero si le incomoda algo puede irse cuando guste. Solo le diré algo más: no se humille permitiendo esta situación cuando puede tener un hombre solo para usted. ¿Acaso no se siente lo suficientemente bella, segura y hermosa como para atraer la atención de uno exclusivamente?- Camille seguía con la cabeza baja-Para mi Esposo su trabajo es sagrado creo que se lo ha hecho ver, espero que usted lo considere igual.

Terry que escucho cada palabra de su Esposa se sintió orgullosa de ella.

-Señorita Camille-fue el turno de Terry- como le ha dicho mi Esposa, si usted se siente incómoda trabajando aquí puede retirarse. En este momento lo que usted se merece es que la despida y seria una lastima porque ha demostrado ser eficiente lo cual pudiera llevarla a tener buenas opciones para superarse. no es eso lo que le importa?

-No es necesario Terry, la señorita sabrá comportarse. verdad ?

-Por favor señora, Sr. Acepte mis disculpas! He sido una estúpida tonta al hacerlo. Yo….. Fue un impulso y le prometo no sucederá otra vez.

-Eso espero- respondió Terry seriamente-

Camille no era una mala persona. Solo que había puesto sus ojos en la persona equivocada y de manera equivocada, pero algún día llegara ese hombre que sería solo para ella.

Tres dias después Candy se habia sentido mal. Las náuseas, vómitos estaban empezando, se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Le habia comentado a Eleonor quien la acompaño al médico y el resultado fue positivo.

-Que felicidad Candy. Voy a ser abuela!

-Sí, Eleonor. Terry se pondrá contento. Un hijo fruto de nuestro amor….quiero preparar una cena para darle la noticia y usted está invitada.

-Gracias hija, pero quiero que ustedes se sientan cómodos. Ya habrá tiempo para que celebremos los tres….bueno los cuatro-dijo señalando el vientre.

Preparo una cena especial. Dentro de ocho meses seria padre. Si, Candy Tenía 4 semanas de gestación. Todo estaba listo con la ayuda de la cocinera habia preparado una deliciosa comida.

-Mi amor-Exclamó al llegar a la y ver la hermosa decoración que su Esposa habia realizado.- mi cumpleaños número 30 ya paso. Que estamos celebrando?

Terry!- se acercó y le dio un beso cargado de amor

Amaba esos despliegues efusivos de ella, porque se sentía amado. - ven Terry siéntate cariño.

-Que estamos celebrando Candy? Volvió a preguntar

-Quise prepararte algo muy rico amor! No seas impaciente y por favor cenemos.

-En que andas pecosa?- la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Dime que está pasando.

De repente Terry dirigió su vista al centro del comedor .Candy había puesto un arreglo que no estaba cuando él se sentó, eran zapatitos de Bebes y gorritos. Se quedó observandolos y tomo un par - Que significa esto Candy?... Dime que es lo que estoy pensando por favor!- su emoción fue tan grande pues deseaba que Candy estuviera embarazada, al verla sonreír no le quedó duda.- Amor! Que feliz me haces, un bebe, un hijo y…..y mi madre ya lo sabe?, tengo que contarle ella también estará feliz.

-Calma amor, tu madre ya lo sabe e incluso fui con ella al médico.

-Soy tan feliz Candy, jamás pensé tener tanta felicidad en mi vida.- decía mientras la abrazaba- hasta hace unos meses mi vida era solitaria sin sentido con una carrera brillante, fama y prestigio pero no estaba completo. Me faltabas tu amor…por eso cuando te vi supe en ese momento que serías para mí. No me equivoque, eres la mejor mujer que Dios pudo darme.

Todo va en buen camino siguiendo su curso. Terry tenía planes después de su boda de irse a vivir a Inglaterra una temporada bastante larga e incluso habia pensado si todo iba excelente con las inversiones hechas en el lugar radicaría quizás para siempre. Candy estaba de acuerdo pues donde estuviera su Esposo ese siempre seria su hogar. Terry recordó a su padre quien recientemente enterado del estado de Candy trato de ponerse en contacto con él. Este reconoció que a pesar de todo su padre respeto su decisión al dejarlo libre y perseguir sus sueños. Dejo que hiciera su vida y quizás de alguna forma compenso los días que siendo muy joven sufrió a manos de aquella mujer, esa fue la manera de amarlo, su padre mantenía constante comunicación con la madre de este y ella le había informado que sería abuelo. Comprendía que no tenía caso seguir con ese comportamiento menos ahora que sería padre. Se abrió a establecer de nuevos los lazos familiares entre ellos.

Llego el día de la boda y con ella nuevos bríos en la vida de Candy y Terry. Ellos eran felices. Lo que empezó en una linda y bonita amistad termino en un gran amor eterno, porque un amor como el de ellos es difícil que se olvide, que se destruya. Ahora emprenderían una etapa nueva de su vida el de ser padres.

-apúrate Candy! Vamos a llegar tarde a la iglesia- Patty estaba más nerviosa que la novia, ella sería una de las damas de honor, junto con Annie y Lila. La mansión contaba debidamente con el salón listo para la recepción, con los elementos decorativos como listones de seda colgados en sillas e incluso en floreros. Cada mesa disponía de una lámpara., pequeñas ramitas de lavanda para darle el toque aromático y romántico al lugar, cubiertos de cristalería, vasos y copas de vidrio de colores como parte de la decoración. En fin el salón lucia espectacular.

Estoy lista Patty- como me veo?

\- Sencillamente espectacular. Tu siempre serás bella tengas lo que tengas puesto Candy.

-Listas chicas?- pregunto Lila al verlas salir de la habitación de Candy- No hagamos esperar demasiado al novio, estamos sobre la hora.- dijo al ver su reloj-Albert está listo en el auto.

\- Estas preciosa- dijo Annie- eres la novia más linda!, pero apresúrense. Candy tú vas en el auto con Albert y nosotras nos iremos con Archie, Patty ira con su Esposo, si, Patty se había casado un mes antes en Alemania de donde era originario Silke. Candy. Allá nos vemos.

El arreglo de la iglesia era hermosamente espectacular adornada con floreros hermosos con rosas blancas y rosadas y bellos ramos de "narcisos" los bellos narcisos que Terry tanto adora su aroma. Cuando estén en Inglaterra le prometió a Candy tener un jardín lleno de narcisos. Así recordaran el jardín de aquella casa en aquel lugar en el que se conocieron y se enamoraron. Tener un pedacito de ese paraíso en su hogar. La boda se celebró.Candy fue llevada por Albert, aquel hombre que la protegió y le brindo una mano dijeron sus votos prometiéndose estar siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas, sobrellevando las adversidades y superando los obstáculos. Tendrían todavía más espinas que esquivar, más problemas que enfrentar, pero si el amor es fuerte lo superará todo.

fin.

* * *

Bueno llegue al final. les agradezco a Todas infinitas gracias por sus comentarios.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogo:

Había pasado dos años desde Candy y Terry se trasladaron a Inglaterra. Los negocios iban en crecimiento. Para entonces La industria de la cinematografía habia tenido una gran influencia en el desarrollo tanto tecnológico como comercial y artístico. Convirtiéndose en una de las industrias más respetadas en el mundo. A pesar de una historia plagada de producciones exitosas.

El matrimonio Granchester Había adquirido una casa hermosa en una Zona rural, Candy estaba fascinada por lo grande y espaciosa, pues sus planes a futuro era tener otro Bebé. se llamaba Richard , como su abuelo . El hijo de ellos era un niño precioso la viva imagen del padre , ojos azules y cabellos castaños, con unas pequitas en su rostro apenas perceptibles. Tenía un poco más de un año y su abuelo que decir? encantado. Eleonor de vez en cuando pasaba temporadas con ellos. Terry le había propuesto que se mudara, pero aunque ella moría por hacerlo la verdad que en Nueva York tenía su vida, sus amistades y una muy especial.

.Candy mantenía comunicación constantes con sus amigos y con aquellas damas que le habían cuidado en su niñez, a ellas jamás las podría olvidar. Fueron la base que formaron a la mujer que es. Los valores que le inculcaron y el amor que le dieron son cosas que el dinero jamás podría comprar. Ella seguía ayudándoles económicamente, pero las señoras también obtuvieron la ayuda de patrocinadores con el objetivo de poder tener más niños y proporcionarles las bases para un futuro.

En una semana Albert y su Esposa Lila los visitaría. Aún no tenían familia Cuando ellos se casaron habían decidido no tener hijos, al menos no de inmediato. Querían disfrutar de su matrimonio y viajar por el mundo. Los negocios estuvieron en manos de Archie quien había culminado su preparación y tomó el mando de las empresas. El matrimonio Ardlay ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo se tomarían en viajar y disfrutar al aire libre su libertad, pero mientras fueran felices no le importaba….-"quizás en dos años"- le había dicho alguna vez a Lila, quien tampoco tenía apuros. Les encantaba sentirse así y no es que El rubio huyera o le tuviera miedo a las responsabilidades de una Familia, simplemente era que sentia bien asi. A quien no le ha pasado eso?. Al parecer la Tía debía resignarse a no esperar descendencia.- "Se pondrán viejos y no verán a sus hijos crecer, no tendré la dicha de conocerlos"- les había dicho algunas veces. La anciana estaba enfermando poco a poco. Candy siempre la llamaba para preguntar por su salud y Albert le había puesto una enfermera todo el tiempo dejando instrucciones que cualquier cosa que surgiera no dudara en llamarle.

En Nueva York Uno de sus socios le mantenía informado sobre los proyectos que dejó en esa tierra, los cuales finalizaron excelentemente. Terry había pensado en vender su parte desligarse completamente de Nueva York en lo que respecta a sus empresas. Frank Rodríguez y Camille se habían hecho novios un año atrás y pronto contraerán nupcias. A este le hubiese gustado tener la presencia de su amigo, pues así lo consideraba. Terry aunque quisiera tuvo que declinar. Los negocios lo requerían siempre. Le pidió disculpas, le envió su regalo su regalo anticipado de bodas y le deseo muchas felicidades, una dicha como la que él tenía cuando conocia a su hermosa Esposa y la bendición que Dios les había otorgado en un hijo.

Así transcurrieron 3 años. Albert y Lila tuvieron la dicha de la llegada de un hijo, el cual La Tía pudo conocer antes de morir. La señora se fue Feliz porque sus sobrinos quedaron en buenas manos. Supo que Anthony se casó con una hermosa londinense y que pronto sería papa. Archie unió su vida a Annie y estaba al frente de las empresas junto con Albert que a sus casi 45 años fue padre de un hermoso varón. La Tía Llegó a apreciar a Candy y aunque nunca le demostró cariño le deseo desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera inmensamente feliz.

La familia Lagan cada día era tan pobres que lo único que tenían era más y más dinero. Eliza no se le conoció de ningún pretendiente y si lo tenía estaba bien escondido. Seguro es algún tipo que le sacaba dinero. Habia comentado Neil quien continuaba solo, quizás nunca encontraría a la mujer que quisiera doblegarse a sus caprichos. Una que otra relación esporádica pero nada serio con nadie.

Susana seguía cumpliendo su condena en prisión pero fue enviada de regreso a la clínica mental, pues al cuarto año que debía estar en la prisión intentó suicidarse tratando de tirarse al precipicio en una de las galeras de la prisión, pero para su mala suerte no lo logró pues la encontró una de sus compañeras en el acto y había hablado de que Susana aún no estaba bien. Así que fue trasladada de nuevo. Por momentos tenía lucidez y recordaba a su padre, a Terry, otros momentos se perdía de la total realidad, en sus delirios miraba a Terry que la cargaba en brazos y le decía que la amaba luego se sumía en lagos profundos y depresivos y atenta con su vida. Andrés había encontrado un trabajo pues aunque tuviera el dinero para pagar la clínica lo cierto es que algún día se acabaría y él tenía gastos que pagar. Además andar detrás de Susana para que no cometiera una locura requería de alguien cien por ciento disponible. Terry supo de esto y le ofreció ayudarle en lo que necesitara, pues a pesar de todo lo consideraba su amigo. Andrés no acepto, pero le agradeció infinitamente.

Candy fue madre por segunda ocasión de una linda niña rubia de ojos verdes. No podía pedirle más a la vida. Sus negocios iban perfectos. Contrato a alguien para que dirigiera su empresa y así ella pudiera estar a tiempo completo con su familia. Terry amasó una buena fortuna fruto del sudor y su duro trabajo. Richard Granchester destino una herencia para sus nietos, que aseguraban su educación.

Cuando recorremos el camino de nuestra vida no sabemos lo que está a la vuelta de la esquina, en ocasiones nos encontraremos con personas que nos ayuden y otras que nos quieran aplastar, pero si somos fuertes y seguimos adelante con valentía podemos superar las adversidades que se nos presenten. "Es fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo dirán muchos", pero quien ha dicho que vivir es fácil? Vivir significa acumular experiencias que nos ayudan a enfrentar la propia vida con sus luces y con sus sombras. Candy encontró el amor en donde no lo buscaba y aprendió a vivir y enfrentar su destino. Seguirá siendo un ejemplo en estas y en las décadas venideras.

fin

* * *

Bueno gracias por haberme seguido en esta historia. les agradezco a todas sus comentarios: Ely, Miriam,Blanca G. a las que no vi su nombre,pero que estuvieron allí.

Ely tienes razón, pero pongo a una Candy segura de si misma y de lo que tiene, pues Terry siempre le demostró de qué madera estaba hecho. Además era un forma de demostrar confianza pues ella le había fallado varias veces a nuestro bombón.

Gracias de nuevo.


End file.
